Cruzando eras uma historia de amor
by ArtisLasair
Summary: A alma gemea de Sesshoumaru cai do céu .. literalmente Finalmente, Capitulo 9 online
1. Cruzando eras uma historia de amor

**PR"LOGO  
**  
Antes de começar a historia, eu achei melhor apresentar um resumo e as personagens para q vocês se localizassem: este fanfic se trata de um cruzamento do anime do InuYasha (que pertence a Rumiko Takahashi) com o meu manga pessoal, os Guerreiros Estelares ( que me pertencem.).  
  
Os guerreiros são um grupo composto por cinco bruxas e um bruxo muito poderosos cujos poderes correspondem aos elementos ( terra, ar, fogo e água ) e são lideradas pelas irmãs Krystall e Lyncyne ( que possuem o poder do caos e da ordem respectivamente ) na luta contra o mal no nosso planeta. As irmãs são as únicas cujo pai não é terrestre, ele e o rei do planeta Galtus, um planeta onde todos usam magia.  
  
A confusão se da quando Lyncyne ( que nunca foi muito aplicada nos escritos antigos de Galtus) resolve realizar um feitiço de abertura de portais ( só para contrariar a irmã ) e acaba lançando a coitada da Krystall na Era Feudal. bem no meio de uma luta entre InuYasha e Sesshoumaru..  
  
O que será q ira acontecer? Só posso adiantar q algo acontece com o frio Lorde das Terras do Oeste quando ele olha nos olhos da princesa herdeira do planeta Galtus.  
  
Boa leitura!  
  
Relação de Personagens.

Krystall ( Prisma ) é a Senhora do Caos

Lyncyne ( Reluzente ) é a Senhora da Ordem.

Dara ( Flora ) é a Dama da Terra.

Brigith ( Solaris ) é a Dama do Fogo

Morgan ( Atlantis ) é a Dama da Água.

Gwydion ( Auron ) é o Lorde do Ar.  
  
Observação: No capitulo nove, vai rolar um clima mais "intenso" entre o casal, um hentai leve.


	2. O livro de magia

Disclaimer .. os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As Guerreiras Estelares e a sua historia me pertencem.  
  
**O LIVRO DE MAGIA, COMO TUDO COMEÇOU**  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
InuYasha e Sesshoumaru estavam num combate violento: apesar de usar ferida do vento com extrema habilidade, InuYasha não conseguia nem arranhar Sesshoumaru..  
  
-Maldição!!!! – InuYasha praguejou – quando você vai parar de fugir e começar a lutar de verdade seu covarde?  
  
-Não me faça rir, hanyou imprestável – Sesshoumaru resmungou lançando um olhar de desprezo ao seu irmão. – eu queria ver ate q ponto você havia se aperfeiçoado no manejo da Tessaiga... mas apesar de tudo .. você ainda a usa como se fosse um pedaço de pau.  
  
-Idiota!!! Você vai ver!! – InuYasha avançou com uma ira incontrolável sobre o meio irmão .. ele precisava acabar com a luta rápido porque o seu tempo estava acabando.  
  
Perto dali, a uma distancia segura, Miroku e Sangô assistiam a tudo preocupados com o amigo.. estava começando a anoitecer, e era noite de lua nova. Se o cabeça-dura do InuYasha não desistisse da luta rapidamente, ele ficaria na sua forma humana na frente do irmão... e certamente seria morto com certeza. Se pelo menos a Kagome estivesse ali ( certamente, ela poderia afastar Sesshoumaru com uma de suas flechas purificadoras )  
  
E noite começava a cair ...  
  
........  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
Krystall estava impaciente: apesar dela e dos guerreiros estarem de férias, relaxar havia se tornado um desafio maior do enfrentar qualquer um dos seus maiores inimigos.. a sua vida na Terra era muito estranha e agitada, de forma que ela já não estava conseguindo conciliar a sua identidade secreta com a sua vida de heroína. Como a sua mãe era terrestre, ela tinha nome e sobrenome registrados... e graças aos seus poderes galtunianos ela conseguia separar a sua herança terrestre da galtuniana por magia .. mas ela já estava cansada.  
  
Ela não pertencia nem à Terra nem à Galtus.. não conseguia se sentir em casa em nem um dos dois planetas. Somente naquela mansão construída no meio de paraíso natural ela se sentia bem.. aquela propriedade a lembrava do planeta onde havia sido criada, Celtus .. e da bondosa sacerdotisa havia cuidado e educado ela e suas amigas .. a Senhora Aisling.  
  
Enquanto ela andava impaciente pelos corredores da mansão, ela pôde ver que a porta da biblioteca mágica estava aberta. – "Hummm..." - resmungou enquanto franzia a testa – "O que esta porta esta fazendo aberta? Aposto que a irresponsável da minha irmã esqueceu de tranca-la de novo."  
  
Naquela biblioteca estavam os mais poderosos livros de feitiços que vinham de todas as gerações da família real de Galtus – presente do pai das gêmeas quando encontrou as filhas depois de vários anos. Ele queria que elas estivessem preparadas para assumir o seu trono.  
  
"Hoje é noite de Lua Nova "– pensou Krystall – "Isso não é bom. A lua negra ... a lua das maldições. É sempre nestas luas que nos mais temos problemas: com certeza algum feiticeiro meia boca vai querer nos atacar de novo .. e a porta da biblioteca esta aberta?!?!?" - Krystall entrou na biblioteca muito nervosa, e encontrou a irmã dormindo encima de vários livros de magia .  
  
A principio ela se sentiu mal, porque havia brigado muito com a irmã para que ela se dedicasse mais à Arte, e ela provavelmente havia dormido de cansaço.. ela estava se esforçando, afinal. Foi quando ela notou um livro que ela nunca havia visto antes - "Como assim?" - Ela já havia decorado todos aqueles livros de magia. Abrindo o manuscrito, foi se surpreendendo com poderoso conteúdo ..  
  
"Uh ... quem .." – Lyncyne desperta do seu sono quando sente a presença da irmã ao seu lado .. e com AQUELE olhar desaprovador que com certeza somente Krystall poderia lhe dar.. e ela só entendeu o porquê quando ela viu AQUELE livro na mão dela - "droga que azar .. ela pegou justamente ESSE"  
  
- "O-o-o-oi mana .. tudo bem ? Faz tempo que você esta ai ? " – Lyncyne engolia seco, procurando por uma boa desculpa.  
  
"Não, só o suficiente para chegar a conclusão que eu não posso deixar você muito solta" – Krystall disse com uma voz fria e baixa – " Você tem idéia do que poderia acontecer se você usasse um desses feitiços e desse errado?!?! " – agora numa voz notoriamente irritada e num tom mais agressivo.  
  
"Ai .. lá vamos nós outra vez .. " – Lyncyne pensava enquanto a irmã começava um daqueles sermões intermináveis .  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
Apesar de estar ciente do problema, InuYasha não queria dar o braço a torcer: ele nunca iria abandonar uma luta contra Sesshoumaru ."Preciso acabar logo com isso, o meu tempo esta acabando "  
  
"Feh.. prepare-se Sesshoumaru. Quero ver se você é páreo para a onda explosiva."  
  
"Mostre-me do que você é capaz, InuYasha" – Sesshoumaru dizia enquanto sacava a Toukijin atacando InuYasha e jogando o irmão para longe – "pois provavelmente esta será a última coisa que você fará".  
  
"Miroku.. eu não vou mais esperar! Não posso ficar parada esperando o Sesshoumaru matar o InuYasha! Kirara!" – Obedecendo a sua dona, Kirara se transforma para carregar-la, que agilmente sobe em suas costas.  
  
"Espere Sangô, não posso deixar você ir sozinha" – Miroku pulou logo atrás - "hum.." – e também aproveitou a oportunidade para passar a mão na pobre exterminadora de youkais.  
  
"Hoshi Hentai!"  
  
paft! - Tamanha foi a força do tapa da Sangô que Miroku perdeu o equilíbrio de cima da Kirara, que já estava bem encima da luta entre os dois irmãos. E adivinhem encima de quem o Miroku despencou: isso mesmo, encima do InuYasha, que estava se concentrando para usar todas as suas forças na Onda Explosiva nos últimos raios de sol.  
  
O monge caiu estabacado encima do meio-youkai que em completo pânico constatou que não haveria mais tempo para fazer mais nada: o sol se escondeu, e o seu grande pesadelo finalmente aconteceu: os seus cabelos prateados começaram a escurecer, as suas orelhinhas de cachorro sumiram de cima da cabeça e se tornaram humanas, suas garras foram sumindo ate se tornarem mãos normais.. e o pior a Tessaiga havia se destransformado, deixando-o completamente humano e indefeso na frente do seu maior inimigo: o seu irmão, aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Miroku seu idiota!" – InuYasha praguejava enquanto jogava o monge longe – "Agora o Sesshoumaru vai nos matar por causa da sua estupidez" – InuYasha cogitou a possibilidade de tentar se defender com a bainha da Tessaiga, mas conhecendo o seu meio-irmão como ele conhecia, ele sabia que isso não seria exatamente de grande ajuda. Ele precisava pensar em algo, e rápido.  
  
Então o surpreendente aconteceu: atônito com a transformação do irmão bem em meio ao combate, Sesshoumaru guardou a Toukijin em sua cintura, lançou um profundo olhar de desprezo ao InuYasha e então, virou de costas para ele, indo embora dali.  
  
"Hey, seu idiota!" – InuYasha berrava com o irmão – "aonde você pensa que você vai? A nossa luta ainda não terminou.. huumpf" - InuYasha mal havia acabado de falar quando Miroku e Sangô se jogavam encima dele, tentando tapar aquela boca grande.  
  
"Eu não luto com humanos inúteis" – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás – "Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei irmãozinho.. se você não é páreo numa luta comigo na sua forma patética de hanyou .. imagine como um humano inútil. Sim eu desejo possuir a Tessaiga" – e neste momento ele para e olha em direção aos três humanos que agora estavam juntos – Miroku e Sangô ainda encima do InuYasha - "mas numa luta honrada, entre samurais dignos. Se você tiver coragem para continuar esta luta, meio-youkai, esteja aqui amanhã, assim que o sol nascer para acabar de uma vez com isso" – E após desafiar o irmão, voltou a caminhar tranqüilamente até alçar vôo a um destino desconhecido..  
  
"Eu não acredito.. ele realmente foi embora sem atacar o InuYasha. Sesshoumaru é mais honrado do que aparen..." - Sangô não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois um InuYasha humano e colérico se levantava derrubando ela e o Miroku.  
  
"Maldição!!! Como aquele idiota ousa fazer isso comigo?!?!?! Ele me tratou como lixo!!! E vocês?!? "– a ira do agora rapaz humano se voltava contra os amigos – "Como vocês tiveram coragem de fazer isso comigo?! Eu poderia muito bem acabar com aquele idiota se você não tivesse caído encima de mim Miroku!"  
  
"-Peim!" - Miroku bateu em InuYasha com seu Shakujou, deixando o Hanyou inconsciente - "Mau-agradecido. Provavelmente você estaria morto se o seu irmão não tivesse tido a decência de abandonar a luta quando você ficou em desvantagem. Ainda bem que a sua cabeça é menos dura quando você esta na sua forma humana. Sangô, por favor me ajude a levantar o InuYasha e leva-lo para o vilarejo."  
  
"Tudo bem. Vamos coloca-lo encima da Kirara" – assim que Sangô terminou de ajudar Miroku a colocar o InuYasha encima da Kirara, ela sentiu uma mão escorregando em lugares não permitidos, fazendo uma veia saltar na sua testa, aborrecida.  
  
"Paft!" - E então a Kirara carrega nas suas costas InuYasha e Miroku desacordados, enquanto uma Sangô muito irritada seguia à sua frente.  
........  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
Lyncyne havia acordado determinada: iria mostrar à irmã que ela também podia ser tão boa bruxa quanto ela. Afinal de contas, elas eram irmãs gêmeas e partilhavam da mesma fonte de poder - a única diferença era que ela havia herdado os poderes da Ordem a sua irmã os poderes do Caos. Bem, era verdade que Krystall dominava os poderes da Ordem tão bem quanto ela, e que somente ela podia controlar os poderes do Caos ..e era esse o motivo dela ser a única pessoa no universo capaz de empunhar a lendária espada dos Antigos... Lyncyne se arrepiava só de lembrar a sua última tentativa de usar a mesma fonte de poderes da irmã: ela quase havia destruído o planeta em que ela e as amigas viviam .. o saudoso Celtus...  
  
"Ah..mas muita coisa aconteceu depois disso. Eu sei que eu melhorei muito e eu vou mostrar a Krystall o quanto ela esta errada." - a tristeza tomava conta do seu olhar quando ela lembrava trechos da conversa da noite anterior.  
  
FLASHBACK "... você deveria começar com coisas mais simples, e ir aumentando o grau de dificuldade aos poucos. Se você não domina o básico, como quer tentar coisas tão complexas? O que você vai fazer se um feitiço dessa fugir ao seu controle?"  
  
"Não me subestime, mana! Nós temos o mesmo nível de poder, não se esqueça disso"  
  
"Sim Lyncyne, nós temos.. Mas você não tem controle sobre o seu" – Krystall disse secamente, num tom irônico – "e poder sem controle, irmãzinha .. é completamente inútil." FIM FLASHBACK  
  
"Lyncyne ... você tem certeza que você esta fazendo? "– a pergunta da doce Morgan tirou Lyncyne daquele transe em que ela se encontrava – " a sua irmã vai ficar muito irritada se descobrir o que você está fazendo.. e se ela descobre que eu e a Brigith estamos acobertando você então... não quero nem imaginar"  
  
"Deixem de frescura .." – Lyncyne estava começando a se irritar, ela não costumava ser explosiva como a irmã, mas o assunto estava mexendo com o seu orgulho – "eu não tenho que pedir permissão à minha irmã a cada passo que eu dou, e eu tenho tanto direito de herança a esses livros quanto ela"  
  
"Xiiii .. acho que eu a irritei" – Morgan sussurrava para uma até então calada e observadora Brigith. – "Eu nunca imaginei que ela podia se irritar por um comentário tão tranqüilo!"  
  
"Eu não entendo o porque de tanta irritação "– Brigith sussurrou de volta –"todas nós sempre soubemos que Krystall seria a sucessora da Senhora Aisling.. ela sempre foi a única que conseguiu dominar todos os poderes dos quadrantes e mais os do Caos e da Ordem, de forma que ela sempre será melhor que todas nós juntas" - mal Brigith havia acabado o seu comentário ...  
  
"EU OUVI ISSSO! SAIAM JÁ DAQUI VOCES DUAS" – Lyncyne jogou a primeira coisa que alcançou encima das amigas, que mais rápidas que os ventos de Gwydion deixaram a sala.  
  
"Tudo bem .. agora vamos voltar ao feitiço.. eu vou fazer este de abertura de portais Tempo x Espaço. Muito interessante .. eu realmente posso abrir um portal nesta sala neste tempo para um outro lugar em outra época? É este mesmo"  
  
Bem .. vocês já imaginam o que isso vai dar, não é?  
  
ENQUANTO ISSO, NA ERA FEUDAL...  
  
Antes mesmo de amanhecer, InuYasha estava esperando o irmão no local marcado, enquanto atrás dele, dormindo debaixo de um arvore estavam Miroku e Sangô. Eles não haviam conseguido convencer o amigo a desistir daquela luta idiota, e mesmo na sua forma humana, ele era muito forte, e por isso eles não conseguiram segura-lo no vilarejo. Dessa forma eles resolveram acompanhar o amigo que ainda estava em sua forma humana, e portanto, mais vulnerável.  
  
Quando Sesshoumaru chegou, desceu ao chão graciosamente, encarando o seu irmão na forma humana. Neste momento os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer, e InuYasha começou a se transformar: seus cabelos foram se tornando prateados, os olhos ficaram dourados novamente e suas garras e caninos cresceram... quando a transformação do seu meio-irmão havia acabado, ele sorriu friamente e preparou as suas garras ...  
  
Sangô e Miroku acordaram assustados .. a batalha estava prestes a começar ..  
  
"Agora é o seu fim ... InuYasha" e partiu para uma feroz batalha.  
  
DE VOLTA À ERA ATUAL  
  
No lado de fora da mansão, Dara e Krystall relaxavam tomando sol perto de uma linda cachoeira .. Dara estava usando um lindo biquíni vermelho e Krystall um ousado biquíni azul.  
  
"Ah! Isso sim é vida! Nos deveríamos lembrar mais de ter vida própria," – risos – "ao invés de ficarmos defendendo o mundo com magia ou fazendo tournees com a banda!" – Exclamava Dara, se espreguiçando enquanto Krystall se distraia com livro de mitos e lendas japonesas – "Hey, Krystall ... o que esse livro tem de tão interessante para prender sua atenção desse jeito? É quase um milagre que você não esteja lendo nada que não seja de magia, herbolária ou de oráculos" - risos.  
  
"Muito engraçadinha, você, não Dara?" – Krystall desviava a atenção do livro em suas mãos e num tom divertido respondia à sua amiga – "Na verdade, eu estava querendo espairecer .. você sabe, deixar os problemas de lado nem que fosse por um momento. Você tem idéia de como dá trabalho cuidar de vocês? " - ela ria, com um olhar melancólico.  
  
"Hum .. porque eu sinto um certo ranço nesse comentário?" – apesar do tom divertido, Dara sabia que o comentário da sua melhor amiga escondia uma certa mágoa – "aposto que você discutiu com a Lyncyne de novo, não, Krys?"  
  
"Dara, você é impossível!" - risos - "Eu acho melhor você trocar a sua carreira de cantora e guitarrista pela de terapeuta!" – Krystall fechou o livro rindo descontraidamente – "Verdade .. discuti com ela ontem .. e como sempre a respeito de poderes e responsabilidades. Só que desta vez ela resolveu mexer com tudo que eu tenho insistido para ela estudar nos últimos cinco anos de uma vez só!"  
  
"Xiiii.. quer dizer que a sua irmã resolveu sair do módulo intermediário para o super avançado num estalo?"- Dara gelou: ela ainda lembrava de varias situações onde a indisciplina mágica de Lyncyne as havia colocado em boas enrascadas, e por fim continuou - "Bem, Krys, depois de tudo que sua irmã já aprontou, o que poderia ser pior?"  
  
"Bem .. primeiramente .. eu não sei de onde apareceu um certo livro de magia que ela estava lendo. Existiam varias características galtunianas, mas definitivamente era diferente dos que nos temos aqui.. o livro me lembrou muito a magia daquela garota que veio de Galtus do futuro, você se lembra ?"  
  
"Sim" – Dara fazia uma cara de quem tentava se recordar .. "Ela foi a primeira galtuniana que eu conheci com cabelos prateados .. e ela era muito poderosa" ( quase tanto quanto a Krystall ) - Dara se absteve de fazer o ultimo comentário em voz alta.  
  
"Pois é.. "Krystall se levantou para se espreguiçar e deixou o livro encima da espreguiçadeira onde estava deitada – "O livro de magia dela é realmente muito bom, mas exige um controle muito grande de quem estiver realizando o feitiço. O melhor exemplo do que poderia acontecer seria .. deixa ver .. no caso de criar portais temporais, você poderia abrir um portal num determinado tempo e lugar .. e jogar uma pessoa, uma cidade, sei lá, até um planeta no meio do sol no futuro ou passado por exemplo, se você não tiver conhecimento ou concentração suficiente para manter o portal estabilizado" - e agora ela caminhava em direção às límpidas águas da cachoeira...  
  
"Isso não seria nada bom."- Dara estremeceu com um mau pressentimento... Lyncyne não seria tão irresponsável, seria?  
  
"Vamos mergulhar! A última que cair na água vai ficar responsável em colher todas as ervas para o nosso estoque da semana" – Krystall corria ate a borda do belo riacho formado pela cachoeira ...  
  
"Hey! Isso não vale, você esta trapaceando!" – Dara saiu do seu transe quando ouviu o desafio da amiga, saindo correndo logo atrás.. e foi quando ela viu algo inacreditável.  
  
Krystall havia dado um magnífico salto, mas quando ela estava chegando na água um grande brilho se abriu no lago exatamente no ponto em ela estava caindo .. como se fosse um portal .. e que se fechou logo depois de engolir a sua amiga .. Dara havia se jogado atrás de Krystall, mas caiu nas águas cristalinas da cachoeira, completamente perplexa.  
  
"Mas o que diabos aconteceu por aqui?"  
  
ALGUNS INSTANTES ANTES DISSO, DENTRO DA MANSÃO...  
  
Lyncyne não entendia o que tinha feito de errado.. ela havia seguido todas as instruções do livro, mas algo obviamente havia dado errado: um pequeno ponto de energia havia começado a crescer descontroladamente, prometendo ser o resposável por um belo estrago.  
  
"Hum .. será que eu fiz alguma tradução errada ?" – Gota na cabeça da Senhora da Ordem.  
  
Bem.. talvez ela não tivesse seguido as instruções tao ao pe da letra assim....   
  
O campo de força que ela havia formado em volta do ponto onde a energia parecia estar explodindo não estava dando conta de segurar tanto poder, e então houve uma explosão. Mas o portal temporal de entrada não foi aberto naquela sala, mas nós sabemos aonde ele foi parar – no momento, a pergunta que não queira calar é: onde seria o ponto de saída?  
  
QUANDO AS ERAS COMEÇAM A SE CRUZAR  
  
Krystall havia sido pega completamente de surpresa: finalmente um dos seus maiores medos havia se tornado realidade - num de seus raros momentos de descontração, quando estava com sua guarda em baixa, ela havia sido pega indefesa ..  
  
"O que esta acontecendo ? Eu sinto como se eu estivesse caindo .. mas caindo para onde? " ela passava por feixes de luz muito rápidos e coloridos, distorcidos como uma aurora boreal, fazendo com que ela perdesse completamente a noção de encima e embaixo.  
  
"Maldição! será que eu não vou parar mais e cair? Humpppff!?!?!?" Krystall mal havia acabado de praguejar quando ela se sentiu caindo .. de cara no chão?!??  
  
"AI MINHA CABEÇA!!!" – Gritou a irada ( e dolorida ) bruxinha ... foi quando ela se deu conta de onde ela havia caído: estava entre dois homens vestidos como samurais, de espada em riste e que estavam vindo em alta velocidade em sua direção. Ambos tinham cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Um vestia um quimono vermelho e outro um quimono branco. Perai!?!?!? O de quimono vermelho tinha .. orelhas de cachorro?  
  
"Essa não! Eu caí exatamente no meio de um duelo?!!?!!?"  
  
ERA FEUDAL – UM POUCO ANTES  
  
Sesshoumaru havia acertado InuYasha com as suas garras venenosas, ferindo o meio-irmão e jogando-o contra uma parede de rocha sólida. InuYasha se recuperou rapidamente, saltando antes que o seu irmão o acertasse novamente.  
  
"Feh idiota, o que foi que aconteceu? Já esta cansado? Creio que você esta ficando velho." - InuYasha se preparava para usar a ferida do vento.  
  
"Fedelho idiota.. vou ensina-lo a respeitar um Youkai de verdade" - Sesshoumaru grunhiu enquanto sacava a Toukijin.  
  
E quando o combate parece inevitável... uma luz muito brilhante surge entre os dois combatentes ... e quando ela desaparece ..eles encontram uma jovem de aproximadamente uns 25 anos olhando assustada para eles e vestida com roupas estranhas.  
  
"Que roupas?!?!?!" - pensa Sangô, horrorizada com o biquíni da garota.  
  
"UAAAAAU" – baba um Miroku hipnotizado.  
  
"......" - InuYasha ficou sem palavras diante da situação – " De onde veio essa doida? Não vai dar tempo de parar o ataque .. "  
  
"QUEM É ESSA HUMANA QUE OUSA TENTAR ATRAPALHAR MINHA LUTA?!?!?!" - Sesshoumaru pensou irritado  
  
........  
  
Oi... espero que vocês tenham gostado da historia .. neste 1o capitulo a participação do InuYasha foi um pouco menor porque eu precisava montar o cenário inicial... a partir do segundo capitulo o circo vai estar armado!!! Como Krystall vai sair do meio desses irmãos sem se machucar? será que as guerreiras irão reencontrar a sua líder? E quem é a misteriosa garota do futuro que entregou o malfadado livro para a atrapalhada Lyncyne?  
  
Mandem-me idéias e sugestões  
  
Bjo  
  
Gushi 


	3. A princesa que caiu do céu

Ola, pessoal .. aqui estou de novo com um novo capitulo da historia "Cruzando Eras .. uma historia de amor"  
  
Atendendo aos pedidos da Sofy-chan ( Adorei tc c/ vc == ).. eu vou contar mais um pouquinho sobre as Guerreiras Estelares ..  
  
Krystall e Lyncyne são gêmeas não idênticas ..  
  
Lyncyne, Dara, Brigith e Morgan fazem parte de uma Banda de Pop/Rock chamado As Panteras, Gwydion é o seu empresário e Krystall é a administradora do patrimônio – herança recebida da mãe das gêmeas .. que era a única herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo.  
  
Elas foram educadas por uma sacerdotisa num planeta chamado Celtus, porque a família real de Galtus não havia aceitado o amor do Príncipe com uma terrestre .. e tentaram matar a mãe das gêmeas quando ela estava grávida – sem o conhecimento do pai delas, lógico – fazendo com que a jovem mãe se refugiasse em Celtus.  
  
Blz .. vamos voltar a nossa fic, ok?  
  
Disclaimer .. os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi. As Guerreiras Estelares e a sua historia me pertencem.  
  
**A PRINCESA QUE CAIU DO CÉU**

NA ERA ATUAL  
  
"Lyn? Lyncyne, acorde!!!" - Lyncyne acordou com voz de Brigith chamando-a, e ao abrir os olhos tentou relembrar exatamente o que havia acontecido há alguns instantes. Brigith estava usando o seu uniforme de Guerreira, e isso com certeza significava problemas.  
  
"Ai minha cabeça .. parece que eu fui atropelada por um cometa!!!" – Lyncyne tentava colocar-se de pé, e só então começou a reparar ao seu redor, se dando conta que a dor de cabeça era a menor de suas preocupações. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! GAIA ME PROTEJA!! A SALA DE POÇ'ES ESTÁ DESTRUIDA!!!!" – ela sentiu a sua um frio na espinha só de imaginar o que a sua irmã diria ao ver o estado daquela sala – definitivamente ela estava ferrada.  
  
"É .. eu acho que desta vez você exagerou "– Brigith comentou ao examinar o estado do lugar. - "Eu concordo que a sala de poções precisava ser redecorada, mas acho que você tomou uma medida um tanto .. radical. e quanto a Gaia... não conte com isso. Acho que nem mesmo ela gostaria de se indispor com a Krystall" – Brigith comentou sarcasticamente.  
  
"Brig .. as vezes você sabe ser tão irritante quanto a minha irmã .. "– Lyncyne resmungou, olhando para a amiga de canto de olho, imaginando que desta vez a bronca seria merecida – "Será que você poderia me ajudar a arrumar esta bagunça? Eu queria evitar maiores confusões, e arrumar isto aqui antes que a minha irmã descubra este estrago."  
  
"Bem .. não se preocupe com a sala, nós temos problemas maiores" – Brigith deu os ombros – "Sua irmã esta desaparecida." – Como Lyncyne parecia não ter acreditado no que tinha acabado de ouvir, a outra continuou – "Parece que ela foi seqüestrada ou coisa parecida"  
  
"Quem em sã consciência faria uma coisa tão absurda dessas?" – Lyncyne murmurou, sem saber se deveria se preocupar com a irmã ou com o seqüestrador. Krystall definitivamente fazia jus a sua fama de colérica ... conseqüência direta da sua herança divina dos poderes do Caos, fato que não era negligenciado nem por seus inimigos mais poderosos. Em contrapartida .. se alguém se arriscasse a fazer isso.. provavelmente estaria preparado para subjuga-la .. " e agora?!?"  
  
Neste momento, Gwydion entra na sala, enviado por Dara que estava impaciente na sala do conselho - "Garotas .. se vocês não quiserem que a mansão desabe com um terremoto, eu acharia melhor vocês se apressarem, porque a Dara .. ué quando foi que vocês mudaram a decoração desta sala?!?!?!?" - Gwydion era desligado como somente um legitimo filho do elemento ar poderia ser – "Como é que esta sala era mesmo antes?"  
  
Brigith e Lyncyne – Gota  
  
"Ah deixa para lá .. "– Lyncyne suspirou .. – "Dara já tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu com a minha irmã?"  
  
"Bem .." – Gwydion tentava se recordar da explicação de Dara – "Dara comentou algo sobre Krystall ter sido levada por um tipo de ´Portal Mágico´."  
  
"U-u-u-um portal mágico?!?!?!?!?" – Os Olhos de Lyncyne se arregalaram, e depois que o choque passou, ela chegou a conclusão de que realmente ela não estava em um dos seus melhores dias.  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
Para Sangô e Miroku, que estavam de fora da luta, tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido - mas para os três envolvidos na batalha (InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Krystall ), tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta, quase quadro a quadro..  
  
InuYasha cambaleava, tentando, sem sucesso parar o seu ataque – "Mas que droga.. eu não vou conseguir parar o ataque .. preciso tentar evitar que o Sesshoumaru acerte aquela humana maluca!"  
  
Sesshoumaru não se abalou pela presença da garota no seu caminho durante a batalha.  
  
"Se essa humana é tão idiota a ponto de se por no meu caminho .. vai morrer junto com o inútil do meu irmão" - então ele franziu a testa ao observa-la com mais cuidado: aquela mulher tinha no seu rosto marcas muito parecidas com as dele, que eram características de youkais – "Quem é ela afinal?"  
  
Para a mente analítica de Krystall, aquilo tudo parecia muito bizarro – " Finalmente a minha irmã conseguiu me enlouquecer .. "– ela ficou impassível por alguns nanosegundos enquanto tentava entender em que raio de situação ela se encontrava, até que o seu forte instinto felino de sobrevivência ( sim, seu lado galtuniano tinha características felinas ) a tirou daquele transe .. só havia uma coisa a fazer ..  
  
"Sagrada espada dos Antigos"

"Guardiã do equilíbrio entre a Ordem e o Caos"

"Eu te convoco, agora!"  
  
Terminando essa invocação, uma belíssima espada aparece, bem à sua mão (ela era feita de metais inexistentes na Terra, com o cabo trabalhado com um antiga língua esquecida de Galtus; uma meia lua ornada com os símbolos da terra, ar, fogo e água mais um pentagrama unia o cabo com uma lamina prateada de brilho impressionante!)  
  
No exato momento que Krystall empunha a sua espada, ainda ajoelhada – ela não havia tido tempo de se levantar completamente – as três espadas se chocam, e é gerada uma explosão de energia causada pela força das espadas (as duas espadas feitas a partir de youkais: Tessaiga – canino do pai do InuYasha - e Toukijin – feita a partir de uma das crias do Naraku e a espada com o poder do caos e da ordem) o que jogou os dois irmãos para bem longe dela .. diante uma Sangô e um Miroku completamente chocados.  
  
"Ela .. ela.. ela bloqueou o ataque das duas espadas! Quem é essa garota?" - Sangô esfregava os olhos, ainda não acreditando naquela cena tão .. surreal.  
  
"Essa garota não é humana, Sangô" – Miroku se levantava, sem tirar os olhos do corpo escultural de Krystall – "Ela também não e uma Youkai, pois eu não sinto uma energia maligna vindo do corpo dela, mas para empunhar uma espada daquela é necessário ter muito poder; e sem sombra de dúvida ela o tem."  
  
"Então essa mulher .. é .. é . uma espécie de sacerdotisa?" – Sangô estava estupefata; ela nunca imaginara que uma sacerdotisa teria coragem de se vestir daquele jeito ..  
  
Sesshoumaru estava intrigado com força daquela garota, como aquela... humana(?!?!) tinha conseguido fazer aquilo? Ele nunca havia sentido tanto poder numa espada, nem mesmo quando ele havia tomado a Tessaiga do irmão. Então passou a observa-la com mais cuidado, sentindo um grande poder vindo dela e não somente da espada. Não era uma energia maligna, então ela não era uma youkai ou uma hanyou - apesar das suas orelhas afiladas serem como as dele - assim como aquelas marcas no rosto dela, eram iguais as dele, mas ao invés de duas de cada lado no rosto .. ela tinha apenas uma marca de cada lado e uma na sua testa, que ia ate o meio de suas sobrancelhas"- Parece uma tigresa .. hum.. "- ele continuou a sua analise e verificou que ela tinha uma outra marca de nascença no seu braço direito, que parecia uma estrela élfica .. e de repente ele se deu conta de estar olhando NAQUELES olhos cor de mel .. brilhantes e profundos como ele jamais vira antes ..  
  
-- Hey .. pára tudo! Sesshoumaru prestando atenção nos olhos da  
Krystall??? --  
  
Krystall estava ofegante, semi-ajoelhada, com uma parte de uma perna na grama e com a outra dobrada, de forma que ela se apoiava sobre ela, com seu pé fincado no chão, com seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados sendo sacudidos pela suave brisa da manhã . Ela tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem: algo estava muito errado ali - "É obvio que algo esta errado" – ela sacudia a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de acordar e se repreendia por sua lerdeza em digerir a situação em que se encontrava. De alguma forma aquele portal havia interferido nos seus poderes, ela não se sentia bem. "Deixa ver .. dois samurais .. ambos de cabelos prateados ( seriam irmãos? ) um com ..orelhas de cachorro (?!?!?) e outro .. aiaiaiai que lindo! ( EPA .. eu pensei mesmo nisso? )" – Krystall enrubesceu com o seu último pensamento e voltou a analisar o seu problema. À sua frente haviam ainda uma moça vestida com uma espécie de uniforme ninja e um monge budista .. – "Seria mesmo um monge ? Porque ele esta me olhando dessa for..." – E então ela se lembrou que ela estava com AQUELE biquíni .. que havia sido motivo de váaaaarias discussões com o seu ex-namorado. Se antes ela havia ficado vermelha .. imaginem agora .. sua pele morena clara ficou um verdadeiro tomate. Então ela fez uma pequena conjuração .. uma suave luz prateada envolveu o seu corpo .. e ao sumir.. boquiabertos todos a viram vestindo o seu uniforme de batalhas .. ele era prateado com detalhes em azul .. uma encharpe presa na sua cintura por uma jóia e uma grande estrela élfica em seu peito e no centro dela uma jóia oval que parecia uma pedra da lua, e emanava uma luz muito cálida.  
  
InuYasha passou a mão na cabeça, enquanto se levantava: ele se sentia como um completo idiota. Enquanto aquele maldito do Sesshoumaru havia caído graciosamente no chão, semi-agachado .. ele havia caído de cara no chão .. e comido uns 2 metros de grama .  
  
Enquanto ele limpava o seu quimono ele tentava entender como poderia existir uma espada mais poderosa que a Tessaiga e a Toukijin. A espada daquela mulher parecia ter vida própria - como isso poderia ser verdade? Então, ele percebeu que o seu meio-irmão olhava quase que hipnotizado para ela.  
  
"Humpf .. isso não é nada bom .. "- resmungou .. ele não entendia o que significava aquele olhar fixo de Sesshoumaru sobre a garota - foi quando ele notou que Sangô havia dado o Osso Voador na cabeça do Miroku e caminhava muito irritada em direção à desconhecida. InuYasha coçou a cabeça, enquanto pensava aborrecido - "Ai .. era só o que me faltava .. uma mulher ciumenta no meio dessa confusão!"  
  
"Hey você ai, garota!!!!" – Sangô soltava fogo pelos olhos imaginando porque aquela garota não havia se vestido antes – "Quem diabos é você para chegar assim, naqueles .. naqueles trajes? O que você quer?" – a exterminadora gelou ao dar de cara com a ponta da espada de Krystall.  
  
"Sangô!!!" - InuYasha começou a correr em direção as duas mulheres e foi parado por Miroku.  
  
"Espere, InuYasha. Veja que ela não está atacando a Sangô - pelo contrário, ela está na defensiva .." -Miroku disse ao amigo, que mesmo contrariado foi forçado a concordar: se ela realmente quisesse matar Sangô, a esta altura ela já estaria sem o cabeça sobre o pescoço.  
  
"Eu sou Krystall, Senhora do Caos e princesa herdeira do trono do Planeta Galtus . Eu não me mexeria se fosse você garota. Eu sei muito bem usar esta espada, e a usarei se for necessário. Eu tenho muitas perguntas a fazer. Quem são vocês? E porque vocês me trouxeram aqui? "  
  
"Ma-ma-ma-mas .. não fomos nós que a trouxemos aqui .. nós estamos tão surpresos quanto você" – Sangô tentava acalmar Krystall – "Você apareceu no meio da luta do InuYasha e do Sesshoumaru .." – vendo que Krystall havia amenizado a sua expressão facial, Sangô resolveu continuar a conversa – "Você também não sabe como veio parar aqui? De repente, se você nos dissesse de onde você é, nós poderíamos te ajudar.. "  
  
"Por que vocês me ajudariam? "– Krystall perguntou, desconfiada, mas retirando a espada do pescoço de Sangô.  
  
"Porque você me parece meio confusa .. e não me parece bem." – Sangô reparou – "Você é uma Youkai? Ou é humana? Nós podemos ajuda-la a se sentir melhor, no nosso vilarejo a Senhora Kaede está habituada a tratar de youkais e humanos".  
  
"Se eu sou uma Youkai? Isso é algum tipo de piada?" – Krystall havia chego à conclusão a energia dos seus chacras estava desequilibrada: isso não era bom, ela não poderia usar magia enquanto ela não se recuperasse, e, portanto estaria indefesa. E se ela não começasse a realinha-los logo, ela não seria mais capaz de usar a espada dos Antigos.. ela já estava cruzando o limite – "Você me parece sincera garota .. mas.. eu não creio que vocês sejam capazes de me ajud... "  
  
"Garras Venenosas!!!!" – Sesshoumaru se sentiu ofendido com o comentário de Krystall, e a acertou no seu ombro direito, fazendo com que ela soltasse a espada, que caiu fincada no chão. - "Hum .. ela é rápida .. mas não foi o suficiente" – ele pretendia acertar aquela mulher para mata-la, mas ela havia conseguido se desviar de forma que ele atingisse apenas o seu braço direito. – "Vou ensina-la a respeitar Youkais de verdade, mulher".  
  
Krystall sentiu a energia maligna de Sesshoumaru se aproximando, mas os seus reflexos ainda estavam lentos, de forma que ela não conseguiu se desviar totalmente e caiu no chão ferida pelo ataque dele. O seu uniforme, apesar de resistente, foi rasgado pelas garras do Youkai, deixando a sua marca de nascença do braço à mostra novamente. Subitamente o seu mal estar piorou, e antes que pudesse identificar o razão disso, ela se sentiu sendo agarrada pelo pescoço e sendo suspensa do chão.  
  
"Tem veneno nessas garras ... eu .. não consigo ... respirar!" – Krystall constatou aterrorizada. O veneno começou a agir rapidamente, paralizando-a, inibindo as suas forças, impedido-a de se livrar da mão de Sesshoumaru que apertava a sua garganta.  
  
Sangô, que com o susto ela havia caído para trás, estava petrificada de medo. Miroku e InuYasha estavam correndo na direção delas, mas será que eles chegariam a tempo de salvar a tal princesa?  
  
"Eu .. não vou .. morrer a .. qui .." – Krystall abriu os seu olhos com um olhar determinado, e pela 1a vez seus olhares se cruzaram diretamente. Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru se encontram com os olhos cor de mel de Krystall. Os olhos de ambos eram como olhos de gatos. Por um momento ele pode ver dentro da alma de Krystall e ela a dele, de forma que elas se conectassem e, então ... Sesshoumaru sente algo pulsando forte dentro dele – era uma sensação estranha -, uma espécie de calor tomou conta dele e pela 1a vez na vida, o Youkai sentiu o rosto enrubescer. – "O que esta acontecendo? O QUE ELA FEZ COMIGO?"  
  
A última coisa que Krystall viu antes de perder completamente os sentidos foi o olhar atônito de Sesshoumaru.  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
Lyncyne não sabia onde enfiar a cara - Dara estava um fera, deixando todos os Guerreiros assustados. Normalmente ela era o ponto de equilíbrio do grupo, mas desta vez, Gwydion podia jurar que ele tinha visto a própria Deusa Celta Morrighan saindo de fininho com medo da ira de Dara.  
  
"Lyncyne sua irresponsável!" – a voz de Dara fazia a estrutura da mansão tremer –"Mesmo com todos os avisos da Krystall você tinha que meter aonde não devia, de novo? Espero que você esteja contente com o que fez desta vez, pode ser que você tenha se livrado da sua irmã de um vez por todas!!!!" – Dara parou de falar ao ver duas grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Lyncyne; então reparou que ela estava sendo consumida por remorso e culpa.  
  
"Ai.. tudo bem, vamos lá ... vamos resolver isso e depois você se acerta com a Krystall ..." – ela suspira e abraça a amiga; o lado maternal de Dara sempre falava mais alto mesmo quando ela estava muito brava – "Mas eu acho que você não deva ter esperanças de que ela seja tão condescendente como eu."  
  
Lyncyne levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste à amiga, concordando com a cabeça – "Eu sei .. mas não me importo. Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse desejar ouvir uma daquelas broncas que ela sempre me deu.. mas tudo que eu mais quero é tê-la conosco de novo." "Bem, já que os ânimos se acalmaram, .. vamos tentar encontrar a Krystall." – Gwydion interrompeu a sessão de choro de Lyncyne trazendo-as de volta à realidade. – "A primeira coisa a ser feita, Lyn, e relembrar exatamente o que você fez, e para onde você mandou a sua irmã." – Gwydion estava sentado na sua cadeira com os pés encima da mesa da sala do conselho, e se desequilibrou a ponto de quase cair no chão quando ouviu a resposta de Lyncyne.  
  
"Ah .. eh .. sabe o que é .. "– ela tentava encontrar as palavras certas para explicar a situação – "A verdade .. é eu não segui fielmente o feitiço que estava no livro "– Gota na cabeça de todos – "e provavelmente .. bem eu nunca fui muito boa em traduzir a linguagem antiga de Galtus .. e havia muitas variações .. e.. "  
  
"Resumindo, Lyncyne "– Brigith foi curta e grossa – "Você não tem a menor idéia de para onde você mandou a sua irmã."  
  
"É mais ou menos .. por ai .. e provavelmente a única pessoa que seria capaz de controlar o feitiço do portal seria a própria Krystall .. mas o livro esta aqui comigo ..." – a voz de Lyncyne foi ficando cada vez mais baixa.  
  
Os Guerreiros estavam pasmos ... será que eles tinham entendido direito? Ou eles estavam tendo uma alucinação coletiva? Definitivamente eles esperavam qualquer resposta de Lyncyne .. menos esta. "Me deixa tentar entender ... " – Dara ainda estava chocada – "Você quer dizer que não tem a menor idéia de para onde .. ou quando .. você enviou a sua irmã?"  
  
"Exatamente .. a minha irmã pode estar em qualquer lugar do universo .. e em qualquer época."  
  
Um silêncio mortal tomou conta da sala do conselho dos jovens Guerreiros Estelares.  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL -- Pessoal, no meu fic, o Sesshy-San está com os dois braços, ok? Ele havia pego um braço humano de novo, por isso ele tentava tomar a Tessaiga do Inu-kun ---  
  
Sesshoumaru havia soltado o pescoço de Krystall, que teria caído no chão se ele não a tivesse amparado, abraçando-a junto ao seu corpo. O rosto da garota estava apoiado no seu peito, e aquela proximidade fazia com que aquela estranha sensação de calor aumentasse. "Ela ainda respira, é mais forte do que eu imaginei. Humano ou Youkai já estariam mortos a esta altura, com a quantidade de veneno que ela recebeu". Sesshoumaru estava intrigado com o que aquela mulher estava causando a ele.  
  
"Sesshoumaru seu desgraçado! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!!!!" – InuYasha atacou o irmão sem sucesso, que facilmente se desviou do ataque.  
  
"InuYasha .. você é mesmo um inútil. Vou deixar você viver por hoje." – Dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru virou as costas e foi embora.. levando consigo Krystall desacordada.  
  
"Maldito! O que você pensa que você esta fazendo?!?!?" – InuYasha tenta alcançar o irmão em vão – "Droga, por que ele fez isso? Eu nunca vi o Sesshoumaru mudar de idéia dessa forma, ele desistiu de mata-la .. e a levou com ele?"  
  
"InuYasha, o que vamos fazer?" – Miroku abaixa e pega a pequena tiara prateada que havia caído dos cabelos de Krystall – "Definitivamente .. é coroa de uma princesa" –ele pensou, ao avaliar a beleza do objeto.  
  
"Feh, que pergunta idiota Miroku, é claro que nós vamos atrás dele! Você acha que eu vou deixar qualquer humana nas mãos do Sesshoumaru? Além do mais eu ainda não terminei o meu assunto com ele, e eu quero resolver isso logo, antes que a Kagome volte da Era dela" - InuYasha estava visivelmente preocupado.  
  
"Bem, então, eu acho melhor nos levarmos a espada de... AI!!!! "– Sangô foi jogada longe ao TENTAR tocar-la – "... MAS QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO?!?!? "  
  
Miroku se aproximou da espada, sem toca-la e começou a observa-la. Então ele se concentrou e pôde ver uma tênue aura em volta dela. – "Esta espada foi enfeitiçada, e ao tentar toca-la, Sangô, você acionou o selo de proteção" – concluiu – "Provavelmente ela foi encantada para que somente determinadas pessoas pudessem utiliza-la, já que aparentemente é uma arma muito poderosa. Creio que nós não devemos nos preocupar com ela, e sim com a sua dona." – então levantou-se e seguiu em direção aos dois amigos.  
  
"Então, o que vocês estão esperando? Vamos atrás do idiota do Sesshoumaru ou não?" – InuYasha saiu correndo à frente dos dois.  
  
"Ele nunca vai admitir que ele gosta de ajudar as pessoas, não é Sangô" – Miroku riu achando graça na atitude do hanyou. "É o jeito dele.. fazer o que?" – Sangô suspirava enquanto Miroku a ajudava a levantar.  
  
"EI, ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊS VÃO FICAR AI PARADOS COMO DOIS IDIOTAS?!?!?!?!?" – InuYasha berrava lá da frente.  
  
Miroku e Sangô mais do que depressa seguem em direção ao hanyou .. não era um bom dia para irritar o InuYasha.  
  
........  
  
Ufa.. esta fic esta sendo escrita a toque de caixa .. espero que vocês estejam gostando da historia.  
  
Parece o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não era tão insensível assim ... e pelo jeito muita coisa vai acontecer : no próximo capitulo, Krystall conhece Rin e Jaken, e o InuYasha e sua turma ficam boquiabertos ... o que será que vai acontecer?  
  
Bjos  
  
Gushi


	4. O Beijo

Disclaimer .. infelizmente os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se eles me pertencessem como as Guerreiras Estelares .. eu seria muito feliz!  
  
**O BEIJO**

NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
Krystall estava lutando para despertar, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. Ela estava mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão, e não tinha controle sobre o seu corpo, como se tivesse sido drogada. Estava se sentido febril, e também sentia muita dor– provavelmente por conseqüência das Garras Venenosas de Sesshoumaru. Por um momento, imagens rápidas e distorcidas de duas pequenas pessoas (?!?!?!) passaram por sua mente, e então teve a sensação de alguém estar limpando os ferimentos no seu braço, e de sentir um tecido delicado envolvendo o seu corpo, substituindo o seu imponente uniforme de guerreira. Um pouco distante, uma silhueta esguia e observadora que lhe pareceu familiar. Depois disso, ela ficou completamente inconsciente novamente.  
  
........  
  
"Hum ... que .. quentinho ...." – finalmente, Krystall começou a despertar. Apesar do seu corpo ainda estar sob o efeito do veneno, e ainda não conseguir se mexer, ela começava a retomar os seus outros sentidos. Ela se sentia aquecida e confortavelmente acomodada; sentiu o delicioso aroma das florestas selvagens junto dela, e então um suave toque no seu rosto a fez despertar do seu transe e abrir os olhos.  
  
Qual não foi a surpresa dela quando percebeu que estava confortavelmente acomodada no colo de Sesshoumaru. O youkai estava sentado embaixo de uma grande arvore, próximo a uma belíssima cachoeira; a sua perna direita estava dobrada, e servia de apoio para as costas de Krystall, assim como o braço direito de Sesshoumaru, cuja mão havia tocado o seu rosto. Ele não estava usando a armadura, somente o seu quimono branco, fazendo com que ela ficasse com seu rosto deitado diretamente no peito dele. Sesshoumaru estava com o seu outro braço apoiado numa grande pedra ao lado da arvore, com a mão tocando o queixo, olhando para o infinito. Por que ela achou aquela imagem encantadoramente sedutora?  
  
"Então você acordou, mulher? Eu já começava a achar que você era um caso perdido" – Sesshoumaru desviou o seu olhar gélido para Krystall, fazendo-a rever o seu último pensamento. - "Embora eu não consiga entender como você pôde sobreviver ao veneno das minhas garras, pois somente o inútil do meu meio-irmão havia conseguido esta façanha antes. Creio que você tem muitas respostas a me dar" – Ele sorriu, sarcástico, pois sabia que ela ficaria imobilizada ate que Jaken encontrasse as ervas necessárias para neutralizar o veneno das suas garras. Ele teria todo o tempo do mundo conseguir as respostas que desejava. Por bem ou por mal.  
  
"O ..que .. você fez comigo?!?!? Por que eu não consigo me mexer?!?!" – Krystall estava colérica, mas como não conseguia se mexer, tudo que podia fazer era tirar satisfações com o Youkai, que começava a achar graça na situação. A sensação de impotência a deixava cada vez mais irritada, mas no final ela chegou a conclusão que ficar nervosa só iria piorar as coisas. Ela suspirou e tentou se controlar. - "Preciso tentar me concentrar e realinhar meus chacras.. "– pensou; mas como se concentrar com aquele exótico samurai olhando fixamente para ela?  
  
"É melhor que você se acalme, mulher" – Sesshoumaru disse no habitual tom baixo de voz – "Você está imobilizada por causa do veneno das minhas garras, que ainda está no seu sangue. Se você se agitar, vai fazer com que ele se espalhe mais rapidamente e daqui a pouco você não conseguirá nem me ofender mais," - ele voltou a olhar para o infinito, e continuou – "Embora você não pareça humana com certeza é tão mal-agradecida quanto eles. Eu não deveria esperar outra atitude além desta. Por um instante eu imaginei que você poderia ser uma Youkai como eu."  
  
"AGRADECER VOCÊ ?!?!?!?" - Krystall gritou irritada .. e lembrando do último comentário de Sesshoumaru, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar – "Você me ataca, me droga e me põe no seu colo sem perguntar se eu quero e quer que te agradeça pelo o que? E que história e essa de Youkai? Eu achei que Youkais não existissem"  
  
"Mulher .. eu sou o Lorde Sesshoumaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, sou um Youkai cachorro; e como você pode comprovar .. sou bem real" – ele disse irritado, dirigindo um olhar assassino a ela.  
  
"Krystall" - ela disse ao Youkai, que não havia entendido aquele comentário – "Me chame de Krystall, este é o meu nome. Não gosto quando você me chama de ´mulher´. O seu tom é muito pejorativo" – ela estava decidida a não se deixar intimidar e imaginava se deveria ter feito esse comentário, pois se ele quisesse irrita-la não iria chamá-la por seu nome, e ela não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo.  
  
"Então, me diga quem é você afinal, você não me parece humana, pois nunca vi tais habilidades ou poderes como os seus nessa espécie" – aquela mulher o surpreendia cada vez mais; nada parecia abala-la, mesmo estando impossibilitada de se defender, e além disso, ela o desafiava abertamente com o olhar. Ele nunca conhecera uma mulher como tanta fibra antes.  
  
"Minha mãe era terrestre" – vendo que Sesshoumaru não havia entendido, ela adicionou – "ou humana, como você diz. Cresci no planeta Celtus, para onde minha mãe fugiu e se refugiou da ira da família real de Galtus até o meu nascimento e o da minha irmã gêmea, Lyncyne. Fomos criadas pela Sacerdotisa Aisling, que nos ensinou a dominar os nossos poderes e nos orientou na Arte da Bruxaria." – pela primeira vez ela pode ver surpresa nos olhos dele e continuou – "Nós vivíamos em paz em Celtus até que um dia acidentalmente libertamos poderosas entidades malignas, os Warlocks. Eles feriram mortalmente a Senhora Aisling, que nos deu a missão de lacra-los novamente, antes de morrer em meus braços." – sua voz ficou embargada pela tristeza por um momento, e sentiu que Sesshoumaru a observava silenciosamente – "Ao perseguir os Warlocks nós chegamos ao planeta Terra. Foi quando reencontrei minha mãe e descobri o meu passado. Após concluir a nossa missão, os Guerreiros Estelares e eu concordamos que seríamos mais úteis aqui que em Celtus, e então decidimos ficar na Terra, mesmo depois da morte .. da minha mãe." – depois deste último comentário, Krystall se calou enquanto fazia força para não chorar, e não fez menção de que continuaria o seu relato. Essas eram feridas antigas, mas ainda a machucavam muito – "Eu não vou me humilhar, chorando na frente de.." – mas duas grossas lágrimas correram no seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para não encarar um perplexo Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Humanos ... "Sesshoumaru, pensou. Ele nunca iria entender os humanos. Por que choravam com coisas assim? Morrer era tão natural quanto viver na Era Feudal. Na verdade em qualquer época bastaria estar vivo pra morrer. Mas algo nas lágrimas daquela garota o incomodavam demais. Seria ela era a responsável por aquele turbilhão de sensações que ele estava experimentando naquele dia? E antes mesmo que ele se desse conta, já estava limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Krystall, com sua mão esquerda.  
  
Ambos pareciam surpresos... um silêncio constrangedor se fez entre eles, e então Sesshoumaru quebrou o gelo:  
  
"Você havia dito que era uma princesa. As princesas das suas terras se vestem sempre com roupas tão justas como aquelas que você estava usando?" – ele perguntou, esperando a reação da garota. Definitivamente, por algum motivo que ele não entendia, irrita-la começou a ser algo... divertido.  
  
"Estava... usando?!??!" – Só então ela reparou que não estava usando o seu uniforme, e sim um delicado quimono tradicional de seda que variava dos tons de azul bem claro na parte superior ate o verde-água na parte inferior. Haviam alguns bordados em locais estratégicos, com pequenos cristais em formando desenhos de estrelas e luas imitando o céu à noite, proporcionando um toque requintado ao traje. Ela nunca havido vestido algo tão delicado, pois nunca havia se acostumado com o fato de ser uma princesa, ela sempre havia se considerado uma guerreira. Então, enrubesceu ao imaginar como... ele teria tido a AUDÁCIA de vesti-la como uma boneca? Na verdade, não era com o ato dele VESTI-LA que ela estava preocupada.  
  
"Ora seu..." – Krystall começou a esbravejar novamente.  
  
"OOOOiiiêêêêêêê!!!!!" – um delicado buquê de flores foi colocado no colo de Krystall e Sesshoumaru por uma sorridente menina de aproximadamente uns oito anos.  
  
"Rin... O que significa isso?" – Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto para falar com pequena humana, sem demonstrar a sua irritação por ter tido sua diversão interrompida –"Eu havia dito para você buscar as ervas para curar a princesa,não? "  
  
"Ah .. Sesshoumaru-sama ... quando o senhor disse que essa moça bonita era uma princesa, eu achei que ela gostaria de algumas flores para combinar com a roupa que o senhor pediu para vestir nela..." – Rin continuava sorrindo para Krystall e Sesshoumaru, como se não tivesse acabado de tomar aquela bronca – "Jaken-sama trouxe as ervas e já esta preparando o remédio para a princesa."  
  
Krystall ficou boquiaberta com a presença daquela menina, algo, quer dizer, muita coisa não fazia sentido. Sesshoumaru parecia desprezar abertamente os humanos ( pelo menos era isso que ela havia entendido até então ). Seria ela filha de Sesshoumaru? Repreendeu-se com tal pensamento, pois isso não era da conta dela, mas... a criança parecia ser completamente humana; que motivos teria um Youkai tão frio para manter uma garotinha tão cheia de vida ao seu lado?  
  
Silencioso, Sesshoumaru prestava atenção a cada reação da garota. Com suas orelhas e nariz, sensíveis, ele era capaz de perceber cada sutil mudança no seu humor: tensão, medo, raiva, dúvida, surpresa... e, espere um momento... empatia? Será que ele havia analisado corretamente?  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
"PLAFT!!!!" "CRAS !!!" "POFT"  
  
"MAS QUE M ....... !!!!! Milhares de anos da sabedoria mágica de Galtus estão nesta biblioteca, e não existe nada que possa me ajudar a trazer a minha irmã de volta?!?!?!?!?" - Lyncyne esbravejava enquanto jogava outro dos livros de magia da biblioteca na parede .. quebrando o 3o espelho consecutivo .. tava na cara que ela não acreditava na superstição de que quebrar espelhos dá azar.  
  
"Calma Lyn! Desse jeito você vai quebrar o que restou da casa!" – Morgan quase não havia conseguido se desviar do último livro arremessado pela Senhora da Ordem, e então resolveu mudar a sua abordagem – "Lyncyne... você não vai destruir esta sala TAMBÉM, não é? Não se esqueça que esta biblioteca é quase um templo para a Krystall".  
  
A abordagem de Morgan parecia ter surtido o efeito desejado em Lyncyne. Ela se largou na poltrona preferida da irmã, e começou a se lembrar de quantas vezes ela a havia visto naquele mesmo local, envolta de livros e anotações. Isso começou a acontecer com uma freqüência maior à cerca de um ano atrás, quando ela recusou o pedido de casamento de Thomas, e por conseqüência, acabou por encerrar o relacionamento deles. Para Krystall, aquele lugar se tornara um refúgio sagrado, um local para se proteger das duras decepções do mundo em que ela vivia.  
  
"Na verdade, ela se sentia muito sozinha.. e eu não fui capaz de ajuda-la na sua solidão. Não é certo macular um lugar tão importante para ela" – Lyncyne concluía, e mais uma vez desejava nunca ter aceitado aquele livro daquela galtuniana do futuro - "Shannon" – Ela murmurou...- "por que você tinha que me entregar este maldito livro?"  
  
FLASHBACK "Então você é a Senhora da Ordem.. você não me parece muita coisa perto da sua irmã." – a jovem de cabelos prateados sorria com desdém .. seus olhos eram de cor de mel, com um leve brilho dourado e seus trajes lembravam os trajes de guerra de alta posição de Galtus, com exceção de um adorno que ela usava na cabeça, que parecia um dos enfeites usados pelas Damas da elite galtuniana. Esse adorno era contrastava com o seu uniforme militar, prendendo parte de seus cabelos e cobrindo parte de seu rosto. Ela carregava um magnífico livro debaixo do braço esquerdo, e aparentemente estava se divertindo com a oportunidade de tirar Lyncyne do sério.  
  
"Se você pretende me irritar com este seu comentário, você esta perdendo o seu tempo, não vou ficar comparando as minhas habilidades com as da minha irmã" - Lyncyne mentiu, tentando esconder a sua irritação; de onde diabos tinha vindo àquela garota, que parecia conhecer ela e as amigas tão bem?  
  
"Você é péssima mentirosa princesa, sempre foi .. e eu posso lhe assegurar que isso não vai mudar. Mas eu posso ajudar você a ser melhor em outras áreas ... você não gostaria de ser tão habilidosa na Arte como a sua irmã?" – dito isso, a jovem jogou o livro nas mãos de Lyncyne. – "Eu sou do futuro, e quero dar a você a oportunidade de se aproximar da rainha Krystall – se equiparar seria pedir muito, você não acha?" – A garota ria ironicamente.  
  
"Se você quer ganhar a minha confiança, você deveria rever esta sua postura arrogante, pirralha. Apesar de você ter nos ajudado a vencer esta última batalha, isso não faz exatamente de você uma pessoa de confiança. "– Lyncyne rangia os dentes, com raiva do comentário daquela adolescente prepotente.  
  
"Humpf... você é quem sabe .. esses feitiços são brincadeira de criança para mim.. se você não quiser o livro .. bote fogo nele. Eu já os conheço de cor." – dito isso, a jovem virou de costas para Lyncyne, andou por alguns metros e então conjurou um escudo de proteção, sendo envolta por um escudo prateado de energia (uma magia muito usada em Galtus ); em seguida, ela conjurou algo que Lyncyne não pôde compreender, e quase que imediatamente, um grande portal se abriu bem à frente delas. A paisagem que se via do outro lado não deixava dúvidas: era Galtus, bem próximo ao palácio de seu pai. Ele estava um pouco diferente, mas não deixava sombra de dúvidas que era o castelo da família Real de Galtus.  
  
Antes que a desconhecida entrasse no portal, Lyncyne gritou:  
  
"Hey, espere. Me diga o seu nome!!!!"  
  
Então a jovem parou, e olhando para trás, respondeu para Lyncyne - "Alanna Shannon Fianna. Todos me chamam de Shannon." - dizendo isso entrou no portal, e desapareceu. FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
"Nobre Sabedoria Branca "– Lyncyne murmurou .. "Quem é você?"  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
Krystall bebia o remédio que Sesshoumaru lhe dava, fazendo uma careta: o gosto daquelas plantas maceradas realmente era a pior coisa que o seu exigente paladar já havia provado, mas, como isso era uma espécie de antídoto contra aquele veneno que estava paralizando-a, ela tomou tudo sem reclamar. Um fio daquela bebida escorreu pelo canto de sua boca, que foi quase que imediatamente limpo pela mão de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ao toque suave dele em sua face, Krystall estremeceu, sentindo o seu rosto corar; – o seu coração disparou novamente, chamando a atenção do Youkai.. Ela desviou os olhos dele, tendo certeza que ele havia percebido o seu constrangimento, mesmo que ele não tirasse aquela máscara de indiferença do seu rosto. – "Droga .. isso não é bom... eu não deveria me sentir assim..."  
  
........  
  
"Isssssso é muito essssstranho. Primeiro o Sessssshoumaru-sssama revive uma garotinha humana. Agora ... ele essstá cuidando dessssa mulher .. o que esssstá acontecendo por aqui?" - a uma pequena distância daquela árvore onde eles estavam, Jaken observava aquela cena intrigante, enquanto uma serelepe Rin trazia a vasilha do remédio que Krystall havia tomado.  
  
"Jaken?!?!" – Sesshoumaru chamou o serviçal no seu firme e usual tom de voz.  
  
"Sssssim, Ssssessssshoumaru-sssssama? "– o pequeno youkai veio rapidamente com aquele seu jeito servil e chato de ser.  
  
"Vá buscar comida.. a princesa precisa se alimentar para que as ervas possam fazer efeito mais rapidamente." – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, e depois de uma breve pausa, completou – "E leve a Rin com você."  
  
Krystall arregalou os olhos com aquela ordem inesperada: ela ia ficar sozinha com ele?!?! E agora?  
  
"Ma-ma-massss Sessshoumaru-sssam... "– Jaken não conseguiu terminar a frase .. O seu senhor havia lançado a ele um daqueles olhares que diziam tudo – "FUI!!" – ele pensou enquanto corria arrastando a jovem Rin pelo braço: deixar Sesshoumaru-Sama contrariado nunca era uma boa idéia, mas ele estava especialmente sensível com a presença daquela .. princesa.  
  
........  
  
"Nossa Jaken-Sama!!! Quantos melões .. e estão tão maduros ! Eu acho que vou levar uns dois.. E depois eu quero pegar umas maçãs .. e também quero pescar algo para a princesa comer .." – Rin estava empolgada com outra presença feminina entre eles.  
  
"Esssscolha, logo, Rin. Nóssss devemosss voltar rápido, Ssssesssshoumaru- Ssssama não vai querer esssperar muito tempo" – Jaken resmungou, incomodado de ter deixado o seu amado mestre a sós com aquela mulher.  
  
"Ah, Jaken-sama, não seja bobo... "– a garota exclamava alegremente, enquanto entregava um dos melões nas mãos de Jaken – "eu aposto que Sesshoumaru-sama nos mandou buscar comida para ficar sozinho com a Princesa. Ela é bonita, não parece uma fada?" – Rin dava um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos com a cabeça levemente inclinada – "Aposto que Sesshoumaru-Sama gostou dela! Não seria legal se ela ficasse conosco? Nós seríamos como uma família!"  
  
"Ma-ma-masss que idéia absurda é essa Rin? Um Youkai ssssuperior como Sssesssshoumaru-sssama jamais perderia tempo com coisasss tão inferioresss como sssssentimentos! Ele não como o inútil do meio-irmão para se apaixonar por uma humana" - Jaken estava chocado, seria este o motivo pelo qual o seu mestre estava tão estranho?  
  
"Não seja bobo, Jaken-Sama. A princesa não é humana, Sesshoumaru-sama nos disse, lembra? Além do mais, ninguém nasceu para ficar sozinho .." – dito isso a jovem saiu cantarolando e pulando em direção às macieiras próximas dali.  
  
"Sssserá que ela esta certa?!?!?!?" – Jaken ficou um bom tempo de boca aberta, pensando a respeito do que Rin tinha acabado de dizer ... Estaria o seu mestre cedendo aos encantos daquela princesa desconhecida?  
  
........  
  
Embora ainda estivesse muito fraca, Krystall estava começando a retomar o controle dos movimentos do seu corpo; isso era um bom sinal, pois significava que aquela coisa horrível que ela havia tomado estava começando a fazer algum efeito, mesmo que muito lentamente. Ela sempre fora muito reservada, e se sentia incomodada por estar sentada no colo de Sesshoumaru.. Estava encostada no forte peito do Youkai, definido pela disciplina samurai; a proximidade a permitia sentir um forte perfume amadeirado que lembrava as florestas selvagens, vindo dele, entorpecendo-a, pouco a pouco. Aqueles cabelos prateados serviam de moldura para um rosto quase perfeito. Quase porque ele estava sempre com aquele olhar, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Ou será que aquele estilo "não estou nem aí" só fazia com que ele fosse mais desejável e sedutor? – "Ai minha Deusa.. você não poder fazer isso comigo .." – ela pensou, e voltou a olhar para ele, sentindo-se indefesa diante do olhar do Lorde das Terras do Oeste – "Definitivamente, eu preciso me afastar dele. Isso está começando a sair do meu controle, é como se ele me despisse com os olhos."  
  
A esta altura, ele já havia decifrado bem as reações dela: sempre que ele a olhava um pouco mais fixamente, a reação era a mesma: respirava com dificuldade, como se estivesse com falta de ar, e ele podia ouvir sua pulsação acelerando. Neste momento ela estava inquieta, parecia um coelho assustado, acuado pelo caçador. Essa idéia o divertiu, até que ele percebeu que ela pretendia se levantar.  
  
- "Você não deve se mexer até que as ervas eliminem totalmente o veneno do seu corpo, mulher. O veneno age mais rápido que o remédio, e essas ervas são usadas para curar youkais, então pode ser que no seu caso a cura demore um pouco mais."  
  
Aquela proximidade também mexia com Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém como ela: tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão delicada: os olhos cor de mel passavam de um doce olhar para o de cólera mortal num estalo. Ela era como uma rosa que se defendia como os espinhos; e como a rosa .. ela tinha um perfume que lembrava uma essência sagrada, que o embriagava, algo divino como Sândalo, que o deixava num delicioso estado de torpor.  
  
"Eu .. me sinto .. desconfortável, Sesshoumaru .. eu não quero ser mal- agradecida, mas.." – Krystall suspira, e após uma breve pausa, continua – "Bem, eu agradeço a você por ter tido todo este trabalho comigo .. mas eu já estou melhor, e então você não precisa mais me segurar no seu colo. Essa proximidade está me deixando .. eu estou sentindo ... "- Quando se deu conta que estava começando a falar demais, já era tarde. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, e os seu olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru novamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru sentiu as batidas do coração de Krystall se acelerarem muito mais do que as anteriores, e quando ela disse que queria se afastar dele, uma nova sensação o arrebatou: era uma espécie de dor que ele sentia no peito: a sensação era a mesma de que tivessem ameaçado arrancar um pedaço dele. Como isso seria possível? Como ela teria se conseguido provocar este tipo de sensação nele? – "Estou ficando mole .. Primeiro a Rin, e agora .. ela.. Krystall "– praguejou para si mesmo – "Seria isso.. o amor? Aquele sentimento que ele sempre desprezou e que levou o pai dele a se casar com uma humana inútil?  
  
Apesar de ainda relutante em aceitar todas essas novas sensações e sentimentos, Sesshoumaru olhava para Krystall de uma forma diferente: havia um pouco de sentimento desta vez, e ele não resistiu ao impulso de acariciar a face de dela com a sua mão esquerda .. ela tinha uma pele suave como um bebê, o que era muito agradável para o seu toque. Novamente ela prendeu sua respiração, e quando ele vez uma pequena menção de se mexer novamente...  
  
"Ah .. agora eu estou me sentindo bem melhor! "– Krystall havia se desvencilhado dos braços dele, se levantando abruptamente, assustada com aquela reação tão .. inesperada. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca, desde que ele havia começado a olha-la DAQUELE jeito ... o que havia sido aquilo? E que raios era essa reação que ela estava tendo, ao seu corpo, seus olhares, ao seu perfume?!?!?! Com certeza Afrodite estava fazendo mais uma das suas ...  
  
De repente, ela sente uma forte vertigem, e o mundo pareceu girar à sua volta; o chão pareceu desaparecer de baixo de seus pés. Quando ela abre os olhos, ela não está caída no chão, mas e sim com sua cabeça apoiada no peito forte do Youkai. Sesshoumaru a havia amparado rapidamente, antes que caísse, de forma que os braços dele a seguravam pelas suas costas e cintura .  
  
"Mulher idiota .. eu avisei que você não poderia se levantar .."  
  
Mas aquele contato tão forte os queimava por dentro, e ambos podiam sentir as batidas de seus corações batendo aceleradamente e num só compasso; sentiam a respiração um do outro muito próximas, e de repente, um leve sorriso apareceu no sério rosto de Sesshoumaru, e seu olhar tornou-se surpreendentemente doce.  
  
Começava a anoitecer, formando um romântico cenário para aquele casal relutante: um inesquecível pôr-do-sol avermelhava o céu, combinando com aquela linda cachoeira, os vales e florestas que pareciam não acabar mais. Os olhos dourados dele se encontraram com os olhos cor de mel de Krystall, os lábios levemente avermelhados dela pareciam um convite, enquanto os longos cabelos de ambos eram levemente sacudidos pelo vento, e brilhavam lindamente iluminados pelo sol que se despedia..  
  
Quando finalmente eles não conseguiram mais resistir àqueles sentimentos que os estavam estilhaçando por dentro, eles fecharam os olhos e se renderam, e os seus lábios se tocaram .. nunca Sesshoumaru havia provado algo tão doce: era uma sensação deliciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora; Krystall fora arrebatada por sensações que ela nunca imaginara sentir novamente ..  
  
Mas, de repente, Sesshoumaru afastou o seu rosto dela, ainda confuso pelo que tinha acabado de fazer. Krystall abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sentindo o gosto daquele beijo, sem entender o por que daquela mudança súbita; ela estava ruborizada, o que a fazia mais bela aos olhos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste.  
  
"O que você fez comigo..." - Sesshoumaru murmurou, tentando disfarçar a sua insegurança e suas dúvidas em vão, pois ele ainda a estava segurando junto a si, e ela intuitivamente sentiu que ele estava numa luta interna muito séria.  
  
Krystall cala Sesshoumaru tocando nos seus lábios com sua mão macia, e em seguida a desliza pelo rosto do Youkai. Ela aproxima o seu rosto do dele novamente, e desta vez, ela o beija, com um ardente sentimento de paixão.  
  
A principio ele resiste, mas não consegue manter esta postura por muito tempo.Por um momento, o mundo parecia parar à volta deles, o tempo havia congelado... os braços fortes de Sesshoumaru voltaram a envolve-la com força e a seguravam contra o seu corpo, correspondendo a Krystall com beijos ávidos e intensos. Quando finalmente seus corpos relaxaram e deixaram o calor do momento envolve-los, os apurados sentidos de Sesshoumaru o deixam de prontidão.  
  
"Maldição .. o que eles estão fazendo aqui?" – então, ainda abraçado com Krystall, ele se vira, irritado, em direção ao lugar de onde vinham aqueles cheiros tão conhecidos.  
  
Já bem próximos, estavam InuYasha, Miroku e Sangô. Os três olhavam paralisados para o casal sem entender nada.  
  
"..." – InuYasha estava sem palavras - pela 1a vez na sua vida.  
  
"Esse mundo está perdido ... Se alguém como o irmão do InuYasha faz uma coisa dessas.. imagina o que esperar de alguém como o Miroku" – Sangô suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça, ainda tentando acreditar na cena à sua frente.  
  
"U-A-U!?!?!" – Miroku invejaria Sesshoumaru o resto da vida por causa daquele beijo que ele acabara de assistir. – "InuYasha.. creio que o seu irmão acabou de lhe dar uma bela passada de perna!!!!" - "Paft" - "Tum" – Miroku havia sido atingido simultaneamente por Sangô e InuYasha: aquele comentário tinha sido o fim da picada.  
  
Quase ao mesmo tempo, chegavam Jaken e Rin, trazendo frutas e peixes. Eles haviam visto de longe toda a cena romântica dos "pombinhos" e a chegada de InuYasha e seus amigos. Jaken estava inconformado com o que havia visto, enquanto a pequena Rin estava exultante de alegria.  
  
"Ah ! Não é posssssível ...!!! SSesssshoumaru-sssama! Você não pode ter feito isssso! Meus olhos estão me enganando!!!" – Jaken estava se debatendo no chão, ainda chocado.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama vai ficar com a princesa, nos vamos ser uma família!" – Rin cantarolava feliz.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sangô e Krystall - gota  
  
"Sesshoumaru, seu maldito ... o que você pensa que esta fazendo? Afaste-se agora dessa princesa .. seu Youkai Hentai!" – InuYasha foi tirado do choque com o comentário inoportuno de Miroku, e rosnava para o meio irmão ameaçadoramente.  
  
"Vá embora, hanyou.. não há nada acontecendo por aqui que diga a respeito a você" – Sesshoumaru havia voltado a ser o mesmo Youkai sangue-frio de sempre, assustando Krystall – "Fuja antes que eu perca o que restou da minha paciência com a sua figura desprezível"  
  
"Feh, até parece que eu deixaria uma mulher indefesa em suas garras. Quer dizer que agora o Lorde das Terras do Oeste anda por aí raptando e seduzindo mulheres? Solte-a e prepare-se para enfrentar o fio da Tessaiga!" – InuYasha saca a Tessaiga e fica em posição de ataque.  
  
"Perai.. mulher indefesa? Por acaso eles estão falando de mim?" – Krystall pensou, olhando para os lados procurando a tal 'mulher indefesa'; teve uma vontade incontrolável de rir, mas sua diversão não durou muito tempo...  
  
"Qual é o problema, InuYasha... Por acaso você está tão entediado com aquela sua mulher humana que pretende lutar pela futura esposa do seu irmão?" – Sesshoumaru anunciou, sorrindo triunfante.  
  
"COMO É QUE É?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" – Um coro de vozes soou seguido de um silencio mortal  
  
".... "– Krystall estava completamente em choque e com os olhos esbugalhados olhando para Sesshoumaru.  
  
........  
  
A uma pequena distancia dali, numa arvore bem alta e contra o vento, um ser com pele de babuíno observa aquela cena interessado. – "Huhuhuhuu ... Quer dizer que o príncipe youkai irá desposar aquela jovem.. essa informação pode vir a ser muito útil para mim".  
  
Neste momento, um brilho de uma espada manuseada com grande habilidade corta a pele de babuíno, revelando a marionete utilizada pelo maligno Naraku.  
  
"Humpf ... isso não deveria acontecer... não tão cedo. Pelo menos esse maldito não vai mais incomodar.. por enquanto. "  
  
A noite já havia caído e o vento continuava soprando na direção oposta de onde se localizava a confusão. A escuridão de uma noite ainda sem lua escondia uma misteriosa figura entre as folhagens da parte mais alta copa daquela arvore. Por um momento, o tênue brilho de uma estrela refletiu na espada.. era a espada dos Antigos .. a espada de Krystall.  
  
........  
  
Ai .. nem acredito q eu acabei ... Este capitulo deu trabalho p ser escrito, principalmente a cena do beijo! Ai como foi difícil criar o ambiente certo para que rolasse um clima!!!  
  
Eu agradeço a Sofy-chan pelas dicas maravilhosas .. você é d .. o Sesshy nunca seria o mesmo sem os seus toques! 


	5. O Sequestro

Oi pessoal  
  
Eu queria começar este capitulo agradecendo a Sofy-chan e a Gisele pelas reviews e pelo apoio. Vcs são ótimas.  
  
Inclusive neste capitulo eu fiz tantas modificações da historia original a partir das minhas conversas com vc, Sofy-chan, que estou te promovendo a co-autora deste capitulo. . Amei as sugestões... e aqui está o resultado daquelas nossas divertidas conversas.  
  
Bjos  
  
Artis  
  
Disclaimer .. Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As Guerreiras Estelares e sua historia me pertencem.  
  
**O SEQUESTRO**

NA ERA ATUAL  
  
"Então Higurashi, você aplica esta outra fórmula" – Houjo explicava uma quinta forma diferente de resolver o mesmo problema para Kagome.  
  
"Ai ai .. obrigada Houjo, mas será que nós poderíamos parar por hoje? "– Kagome suspirava.. ela estava com dor de cabeça, de tanto estudar e o seu estômago a lembrava que a sua última refeição havia sido o almoço – "Por que nós não comemos alguma coisa na lanchonete e vamos descansar? Creio que já estudamos o suficiente para a prova de amanhã."  
  
"Você é quem sabe, Higurashi, espero que eu tenha te ajudado.. você sempre perde muitas aulas por causa da sua saúde frágil. Você tem que se cuidar mais" – Houjo corava enquanto coçava a cabeça.  
  
Claro que toda a turma aceitou a sugestão da Kagome,já que estavam todos cansados. Quando ela já havia terminado o seu lanche e já estava na sobremesa, ela percebeu que suas amigas estavam lendo muito interessadas uma revista de noticias, e não de fofocas.  
  
"O que há de errado nesta cena?" – Kagome ria das amigas.  
  
"Muito engraçadinha, não, Kagome? Nós estamos lendo uma reportagem sobre bruxaria nos dias de hoje. " – Yuka tinha uma expressão de descrença – "imagina.. bruxos .. mesmo que eles existissem, não seriam boas pessoas."  
  
"Hey, não fale isso! Que coisa feia, Yuka! Como você pode pensar isso de pessoas que você não conhece? Que preconceito bobo!" – Kagome repreendia a amiga enquanto pegava a revista para ler a reportagem – "Hey, estes são os Guerreiros Estelares, e para sua informação são todos bruxos e são boas pessoas!" – Kagome mostrava para as amigas a foto de Krystall em ação, empunhando a espada dos antigos.  
  
"Ah, então você já os conhecia, Higurashi? Eu não entendo muito disso.. mas eu sempre pensei que bruxos fossem pessoas más" – Houjo comentou sem graça.  
  
"Bruxos são pessoas como outras quaisquer, podem ser bons ou ruins. A única diferença é que eles têm poderes e conhecimentos que nós não temos. Como vocês tem coragem de desconfiar deles, se eles vivem se arriscando para salvar pessoas inocentes? Fiquem vocês sabendo que eu os admiro muito.. principalmente a líder deles, a Prisma, porque ela é muito destemida" – Kagome havia se levantado e colocado as duas mãos encima da mesa, irritada pelo comportamento preconceituoso dos amigos. Então um pensamento a deixou muito triste: por acaso seus amigos a discriminariam pelo simples fato dela ser diferente também se eles soubessem de seus poderes de sacerdotisa?  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
FLASHBACK "Qual é o problema, InuYasha... Por acaso você está tão entediado com aquela sua mulher humana que pretende lutar pela futura esposa do seu irmão?" FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Essas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Krystall como um furacão, e ela ainda não havia conseguido absorver o impacto delas, continuando com a mesma cara de espanto de alguns momentos atrás - "Esposa?!?!? Ele mal acabou de me dar o 1o beijo e já está me promovendo a esposa?!?!? Que raio de lugar é este aonde eu vim parar?" - ela pensava ainda emudecida.  
  
"A sua noiva não me parece tão certa quanto você, Sesshoumaru" – InuYasha havia ficado atento quanto a reação de Krystall à aquele pronunciamento, e viu que ela tinha a mesma expressão de susto que ele e seus amigos – "Acho que você deveria ao menos tê-la consultado.. afinal, ela merece ter a chance de dizer que não quer viver com alguém tão repugnante como você!!!" – InuYasha ironizava o irmão, dando aquele sorrisinho sarcástico – "Creio que a princesa pode conseguir um pretendente muito melhor no reino dela"  
  
"Cale-se seu hanyou imprestável.. "– Sesshoumaru preparava uma de suas garras, consumido de ódio – "Esse assunto já esta encerrado, a sua opinião não me interessa.."  
  
"Hey, espere um momento .. COMO ASSIM, ESSE ASSUNTO ESTÁ ENCERRADO??!?! E A MINHA OPINIÃO NÃO CONTA, NÃO?" – finalmente, Krystall havia se recuperado o suficiente para se pronunciar a respeito do seu suposto "Casamento".  
  
"....." – todos se assustaram com o tom de voz "levemente" irritado de Krystall.  
  
"..." – Sesshoumaru olhava para a sua noiva espantado, sem entender o motivo de tanto stress.  
  
"Feh .. Pelo jeito essa aí tem um gênio ´DAQUELES´" – pensou InuYasha, se divertindo imaginando aqueles dois seres de gênio ´fácil´ casados.  
  
"Ela não me pareceu muito feliz com o pedido de casamento do Sesshoumaru .. mesmo depois daquele beijo ... quem vai entender as mulheres?!? "– Miroku comentou, confuso.  
  
"Paft!!!"  
  
"Ai, Sangô, por que você me bateu?" – Miroku havia tomado uma cacetada daquelas da Sangô.  
  
"Vocês homens é que são todos iguais... "– Sangô estava irritadíssima – "Youkais ou humanos: vocês só se preocupam com o que vocês querem, nunca se preocupam com os nossos sentimentos"  
  
"Não se iluda, Sangô. Humanos escolhem suas parceiras quase sempre de acordo com os seus sentimentos. Youkais ao escolher suas fêmeas pensam apenas na continuidade da sua linhagem, ou fazem aliança para se fortalecerem e garantir suas vitórias em batalhas" – InuYasha grunhiu aos companheiros, ainda em posição de combate.  
  
Krystall ficou horrorizada com o comentário de InuYasha: neste momento era como se alguém tivesse atravessado uma espada no seu coração – "Será que tudo aquilo que havia acontecido há alguns momentos era fruto de sua imaginação... ou ele estaria fingindo?" – sua expressão triste deu lugar à uma expressão extremamente colérica; e com a raiva que sentia, ela conseguiu juntar forças para se afastar de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Então é isso?!?! Então você me quer apenas para dar continuidade à sua "nobre" linhagem? Por acaso eu tenho cara de 'reprodutora'?!? Seu .. Humpf"  
  
Krystall sente uma forte pontada no peito, e completamente sem ar, cai prostrada no chão. Antes que os outros pudessem se mexer, Sesshoumaru já estava ao seu lado, pegando-a no colo, quase inconsciente.  
  
"Não entendo essa mulher... o que há de errado nisso afinal? As uniões entre youkais sempre foram basicamente o que o meu meio-irmão idiota havia acabado de dizer... Senão qual seria o sentido de se ter uma fêmea ao seu lado se não fosse para manter a sua linhagem viva? Esses estranhos sentimentos, talvez? "  
  
Ele estava absorto nesses pensamentos quando Krystall soltou um gemido de dor, chamando a sua atenção: sua respiração dela estava difícil, e ele podia sentir as batidas do seu coração descompassadas: o veneno havia se espalhado demais – "Se acalme princesa, sua saúde é mais importante agora.. nós conversaremos sobre isso depois "– ela já não tinha forças para protestar, e então, ele se virou começou a ir embora.  
  
Nesse momento, Miroku atravessa o caminho do youkai, barrando-lhe a passagem. Os olhos dele tornaram-se vermelhos, deixando claro o quanto ele havia se irritado com aquela ação, e fazendo com que o monge sentisse o seu sangue gelar.  
  
"Não teste a minha paciência, monge. Você vai sair da minha frente agora ou deseja morrer pelas minhas garras?"  
  
"N-n-n-não, Sesshoumaru .. n-n-nós também estamos preocupados com a saúde da princesa, ela não nos parece bem" – Miroku engoliu seco, e só conseguiu relaxar quando o Youkai suavizou a sua expressão, voltando a sua habitual fisionomia insensível – "Por que você e o seu irmão não fazem uma trégua para que nós possamos levar a princesa ate o vilarejo da Senhora Kaede? Ela possui varias ervas medicinais, e esta habituada a curar humanos e youkais .. creio que ela é a pessoa certa para tratar-la."  
  
O Príncipe Youkai contemplava o pálido rosto de Krystall e avaliava a situação. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam piorado muito a sua condição, e aparentemente ele tinha a sua parcela de culpa nisso. Em outras épocas, ele não hesitaria em deixar qualquer outra fêmea morrer a ter que engolir o seu orgulho.. porém...  
  
"Muito bem, Monge .. Vamos leva-la ao seu vilarejo." – a sua voz contrariada era quase inaudível – "Mas se algo acontecer a ela ou se alguém tocar num só fio de seu cabelo.. você irá prestar contas comigo, eu fui claro?" – Nunca o olhar de Sesshoumaru havia parecido tão assassino a Miroku .. e o seu tom de voz seria capaz de congelar o inferno naquele momento.  
  
"Glup" – Miroku concordou mexendo a cabeça .. ele havia ficado muito apavorado para que qualquer tipo de som fosse emitido pela sua garganta.  
  
"Jaken .. Rin .. vamos" – Sesshoumaru tomou a direção do vilarejo, seguido por Jaken e pela pequena Rin.  
  
InuYasha e Sangô – Gota  
  
"Eu não acredito que o idiota do Miroku convenceu o meu irmão a dar o braço a torcer só um papo idiota desses!?!?!" – InuYasha resmungava enquanto guardava a Tessaiga.  
  
"O que eu não acredito, é que até o seu irmão já conhece a fama de pervertido do Miroku" – Sangô suspirou enquanto olhava com desaprovação o ainda petrificado monge.  
  
........  
  
A senhora Kaede e Shippou estavam voltado para o vilarejo cansados. Eles haviam saído no dia anterior bem cedo para colher ervas medicinais, e estavam muito satisfeitos com os resultados de sua pequena viagem: eles haviam feito um bom estoque, inclusive de algumas ervas que só estariam disponíveis na próxima primavera.  
  
"Puxa, Vovó Kaede, já estamos chegando! A senhora não esta cansada?" - o pequeno Shippou ouviu a sua barriga roncar de fome – "Será que a Kagome já voltou da era dela?" – ele lambia os beiços só de imaginar as guloseimas que a amiga sempre trazia pensando nele.  
  
"Eu acho que ainda não Shippou.. ela disse q voltaria em 7 dias, e só se passaram quatro."– e vendo o ar de desapontamento no rosto da pequena criança, completou em seguida – "mas eu tenho certeza que a Sangô deve ter preparado algo bem gostoso para jantarmos."  
  
"Certo. Veja: com certeza tem alguém na sua casa, Vovó Kaede" – Shippou conseguia ver a casa da idosa sacerdotisa iluminada, e havia fumaça saindo por uma das janelas, emanando um gostoso cheiro de comida. Suas orelhas sensíveis de youkai conseguiam captar as vozes de várias pessoas diferentes, mas havia muita confusão para que ele pudesse identificar todas – "Com certeza eles já estão por lá ... mas qual será o motivo de tanta agitação?" – a pequena raposinha imaginou que talvez Kagome tivesse retornado mais cedo .. e apressou o passo em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
"Boa noit.... "– Shippou havia entrado correndo, quase arrancando cortina de palha que funcionava como porta. Ele ficou paralisado com os olhos arregalados, seguido pela idosa sacerdotisa.  
  
A cena era inimaginável: num canto da casa Sangô cuidava de uma mulher que aparentava ser uma Youkai, e muito próximos a elas estavam Rin, Jaken e Sesshoumaru, e do outro lado encostados na parede estavam Miroku e InuYasha.  
  
"Eu acho que este lugar esta ficando "meio" apertado" – Miroku pensava, e conforme a leve "indireta" de Sesshoumaru, ele se mantinha o mais longe possível de Krystall.  
  
"Feh.. você demorou velhota... Por onde vocês andaram?" – InuYasha resmungava, de cara emburrada.  
  
"Ai .. essa vai ser uma noite DAQUELAS ... bem que a Kagome poderia estar aqui..." – então a Senhora Kaede decidiu entrar de uma vez e entender o que estava acontecendo em sua casa.  
  
........  
  
NO CASTELO DO NARAKU  
  
Sentado entre confortáveis almofadas, Naraku pensava a respeito das ultimas novidades e imaginava qual seria a melhor maneira de se beneficiar delas. Ele ainda cobiçava o poder de Sesshoumaru, e concluiu este seria o melhor momento para ataca-lo.  
  
"Devo reconhecer que estou surpreso... nunca imaginei que um dia o Lorde Sesshoumaru se apaixonaria ... "– pensava enquanto sorria cinicamente – "e com certeza havia paixão naquele beijo. Hum... o que essa fêmea tem de tão especial para despertar o interesse do irmão do InuYasha?".  
  
Naraku havia começado a observar o casal a partir do momento que Sesshoumaru estava dando o remédio de Jaken para Krystall, de forma que ele não sabia nada a respeito dos poderes dela, ou qual fora a causa de seus ferimentos.  
  
"Sentimentos não servem para nada além de enfraquecer os fortes.. o príncipe youkai ficará vulnerável enquanto aquela mulher estiver com ele." – então, ele se aborrece ao lembrar que ele não sabia mais nada relevante ao casal por que a sua marionete havia sido destruída – "Quem poderia acabar com a minha marionete sem chamar a atenção daqueles dois irmãos?" – então, ele toma uma decisão.  
  
"Kagura, venha ate aqui.. eu tenho uma missão para você."  
  
"Sim, Naraku .. O que você deseja?" – Em meio a um canto escuro, o rosto claro de Kagura aparece, e ela se aproxima de seu mestre fazendo uma reverencia. Ela estava curiosa: ela sabia que o seu mestre ainda não havia desistido de incorporar Sesshoumaru ao seu corpo, e que ele o estava observando periodicamente, mas depois dos últimos fracassos, ela considerava aquilo uma grande perda de tempo.  
  
"Vigie o vilarejo onde aquele hanyou desprezível vive... e localize em que casa miserável se encontra esta jovem, "– então ele mostra a imagem de Krystall no espelho de Kanna, a pequena youkai branca ao seu lado – "não faça nada até o momento que ela se encontrar completamente indefesa. Quando surgir a oportunidade, eu quero que você a traga ate aqui. Não faça nada que chame a atenção do InuYasha ou do irmão dele – eu mesmo me encarregarei de distrai-los."  
  
"Hummmm" – Kagura franziu a testa. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que ele queria com aquela mulher, e muito menos conseguia imaginar os dois irmãos juntos, convivendo em uma mesma área. Ela aprendera a não questionar Naraku e suas ordens, mas o mesmo viu o ar de curiosidade no rosto de Kagura, e respondeu como se ela tivesse falado em voz alta.  
  
"Eu vou incorporar o Lorde das terras do Oeste ao meu corpo .. e vou atraí- lo até mim usando a sua futura esposa"  
  
"Esposa?!?" – Kagura ficou tão surpresa que derrubou o seu leque no chão.  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
"Ufa.. ainda bem que amanha já é sexta feira... a 1a semana das provas já acabou, e agora só falta mais uma ... depois virão as férias!!!" – Kagome abria porta da sua casa alegremente, pensando que após as provas, poderia voltar para a Era Feudal e ficar mais tempo com o InuYasha, e a lembrança do jovem hanyou a fez corar – "Será que o Inu-kun esta com saudades também?" – ela falou baixinho enquanto começava a subir as escadas.  
  
"O que é que você está falando de mim, Kagome? "– InuYasha estava sentado na sala, brincando com Buyo quando ouviu o comentário da adolescente, que ficou vermelha como um tomate.  
  
"InuYasha! Você veio me ver?!?" – Kagome pulava os degraus muito feliz, indo em direção a ele.  
  
"Feh .. vai sonhando.. eu tenho mais o que fazer" – Ele resmungou, enquanto corava.  
  
"InuYasha ... seu baka .. "– Ele realmente sabia como tira-la do sério – "SENTA!!!"  
  
BLAM!!! – o pobre gato fugiu num pinote para não ser esmagado pelo hanyou.  
  
"HUMMMMPF" - e lá vai o hanyou para o chão, e ao se levantar começa a gritar – "Grrrrr!!! Por que você fez isso, Kagome?".  
  
"Se você não deixar de ser mal-educado.. eu faço de novo!" – Kagome gritou de volta.  
  
"Glup!!!" – InuYasha amansou rapidinho, com medo do kotodama – "bah .. tudo bem .. Kagome .. na verdade eu vim aqui para te buscar".  
  
"Mas eu não posso InuYasha! Eu já havia avisado que eu estaria em época de provas! E amanha cedo eu tenho uma prova terrível de matemática, eu não posso faltar ou vou repetir o ano!".  
  
"Feh .. eu sei que você já havia dito isso .. mas foi a Kaede velhota que me pediu para vir busca-la."  
  
"A vovó Kaede?" – Kagome ficou preocupada. Se a vovó Kaede havia pedido para busca-la era porque havia acontecido alguma coisa grave na era feudal – "o que aconteceu Inu-kun?"  
  
"Acontece que a 'noiva' do Sesshoumaru...." – InuYasha mal conseguiu concluir a frase  
  
"A NOIVA DE QUEM?!?!?!" – Kagome arregalou os olhos, enquanto ouvia atentamente e historia .  
  
........  
  
"Bem .. vamos fazer o seguinte, InuYasha. Eu não posso faltar na prova de amanhã, mas como eu só terei outra prova na 2a feira, nós podemos ir para a era feudal depois das minhas aulas, tudo bem?" – Kagome havia decidido ir a era feudal não só por que estava muito curiosa; claro que ela queria saber quem seria capaz de aquecer o frio coração de Sesshoumaru, mas ela também queria ajudar a mulher misteriosa.  
  
"Você é quem sabe "– InuYasha deu os ombros – "A velhota deu algo para aquela mulher beber que a mantivesse dormindo, de forma que ela não se agitasse e espalhasse mais o veneno. Ela deve ficar dormindo até amanhã, pelo menos ate a hora do almoço." – InuYasha dizia enquanto observava Kagome preparar a caixa de primeiros socorros.  
  
"Certo.. acho que está tudo aqui .. Então agora eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer, Inu-kun." – então ela se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar a janta do hanyou.  
  
"Eca ... você vai cozinhar aquelas porcarias de novo?" – ele fazia uma careta enquanto resmungava .. deixando Kagome realmente furiosa ...  
  
"INUYASHA .... SENTA ! SENTA ! SENTA!"  
  
BLAM! CRAS! TUM!!!!  
  
"Ai .. maldito kotodama ... "- praguejava o dolorido hanyou.  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
Sesshoumaru estava do lado de fora da casa da senhora Kaede, como se estivesse de guarda: a necessidade de manter Krystall segura crescia cada vez mais dentro dele. Ele havia deixado a casa a algumas horas, quando finalmente uma das beberagens da sacerdotisa local havia conseguido sedá-la – todos os outros remédios haviam se mostrado inúteis, de forma que seu meio-irmão havia partido para buscar a humana dele, para tentar ajudar a princesa. A vida de Krystall estava nas mãos de uma humana inútil, e isso o desagradava profundamente.  
  
"Hum..." – Sesshoumaru havia sentido uma presença muito próxima, mas ele não foi capaz de sentir nenhum cheiro. Permaneceu impassível por alguns segundos, tentando identificar algum ruído que denunciasse o intruso. Nada... apenas os ruídos noturnos da floresta.  
  
Então ele verificou toda a área em volta do vilarejo, sem perder a casa de Kaede de vista, e terminou por entrar para se assegurar que tudo estava bem: o monge e o filhote de youkai raposa dormiam de um lado, a exterminadora, a pequena youkai-gato e a sacerdotisa da vila do outro, e no meio, estavam Krystall, Rin e Jaken. Seu servo estava encostado numa das paredes, e se assustou com a entrada súbita do seu mestre, que fez um sinal para que ele não fizesse nenhum barulho. Krystall dormia profundamente, sob efeito do remédio, e Rin dormia ao seu lado agarrada em um dos seus braços. Ele apreciou aquela cena por algum tempo, e sem dizer uma palavra, voltou para fora da casa... e permaneceu alerta.  
  
........  
  
Por um momento, Kagura quase havia posto tudo a perder: havia subestimado o Lorde Youkai, imaginando que ele estivesse com a guarda baixa por causa daquela mulher, mas o encontrou mais alerta do que nunca. – "O Naraku está enganado.. se eu não enviasse os meus ventos para encobrir o meu cheiro.. eu teria sido localizada com certeza. "– e então ela riu - "Mas, eu posso esperar .. eles não conseguirão protege-la sempre"  
  
Imersa nesses pensamentos, Kagura nem imaginava que também estava sendo vigiada, e pela mesma pessoa que havia destruído a marionete de seu mestre, que silenciosa apreciava privilegiadamente o panorama geral da situação.  
  
"Isso está começando a ficar divertido.. vamos ver como tudo acontece daqui para frente" – e então um sorriso irônico aparecia no seu belo rosto – "como se eu já não soubesse."  
  
........  
  
Um lindo dia nasceu na era feudal, e como não havia nada a ser feito até o retorno de InuYasha e Kagome, nossos amigos se ocuparam de suas tarefas cotidianas: Kaede e Sangô estavam cuidando da pequena horta do vilarejo, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara e Rin ficaram encarregados de providenciar algo para o almoço, e foram ate o riacho para pescar, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Jaken permaneceram junto a Krystall.  
  
"Jaken.. permaneça aqui com Lady Krystall... "- O Lorde Youkai levanta-se abruptamente e deixa o recinto sem dar a mínima explicação.  
  
"Droga.. já não me bassstava a Rin.. agora eu tenho que ser babá dessa mulher também..." – Jaken pensou, mas não teve coragem de dizer uma palavra.  
  
Sesshoumaru precisava respirar, ele já não suportava mais ficar preso entre as miseráveis paredes daquele casebre repugnante. Ele estava habituado a ter a sua liberdade, de ser senhor de suas decisões sem levar em conta os outros. Ele caminhou por um tempo, andando pela grama ainda úmida pelo orvalho da manhã, ouvindo as folhas serem balançadas pelo vento, que graciosamente sacudia os seu longos cabelos prateados; e então ele resolveu parar próximo ao poço come-ossos – o poço que InuYasha e Kagome usavam para transpor as Eras.  
  
Ele se sentou embaixo de uma arvore, impaciente pela demora do hanyou e sua humana, e aproveitava aquele momento de solidão para entender melhor aqueles "sentimentos" que ele estava descobrindo a cada instante.  
  
"Qual é o motivo que está me levando a manter esta mulher ao meu lado?" – o youkai tentava se recompor, arranjando outras justificativas além daquela que o seu orgulho de youkai completo se recusava a aceitar. Por acaso seria o chamado de dar continuidade ao seu clã? Ou seria desejo? Sem sombra de dúvida ela era muito bela, e qualquer youkai ou humano se sentiriam atraídos por aquela encantadora fêmea.  
  
"Eu sempre soube que um dia eu escolheria uma fêmea de linhagem nobre para dar continuidade ao nome da minha família.. as uniões matrimoniais no clã dos youkais cachorro sempre foram realizadas de acordo com um interesse maior: fêmeas fortes, que pudessem gerar filhotes merecedores de serem herdeiros das Terras do Oeste. Até que o meu pai ... casou-se com uma humana fraca e inútil." – uma sombra passou por seus olhos, após este último pensamento.  
  
Sim, seu pai havia quebrado as leis de seu clã se casando com um ser inferior.. uma humana fraca, que não merecia a honra de gerar um filhote de seu pai – o antigo Lorde das Terras do Oeste – e dessa união desonrosa nasceu InuYasha - aquele maldito hanyou do qual ele estava dependendo agora. E por mais que ele detestasse admitir, seu meio-irmão era muito mais poderoso que muitos outros Youkais completos que ele já havia encontrado – desmistificando o fato que um ser fraco não gerará outro forte, mas ainda assim não desculpava aquela escolha. O que haveria levado o seu pai a tomar uma atitude tão fora dos protocolos?  
  
E então, aborrecido, ele se lembrou que Krystall não era humana, mas que também não era uma youkai. Mas o seu aborrecimento começou a se esvair ao se lembrar do belos olhos dela, do toque suave de suas mãos, do doce gosto de seu beijo... ele tocou os seus lábios ao se lembrar daquele beijo, e novamente sentiu as batidas de seu coração acelerar, enquanto um gostoso calor tomava conta de dele, quase que derrubando as ultimas barreiras que ainda resistiam em reconhecer a dura realidade: o que ele sentia por Krystall não era o chamado de sua linhagem; era mais que atração ou desejo. E de repente se deu conta seu pai poderia ter sentido a mesma coisa pela mãe de InuYasha.  
  
Subitamente, um ruído alerta os instintos de Sesshoumaru para um perigo eminente; ele mal teve tempo de deixar a árvore embaixo da qual descansava, quando a mesma fora destruída por um pesado ataque. Atordoado pelo susto, o youkai volta o seu rosto para cima e vê a última pessoa que queria ver em sua frente.  
  
"Hu-hu-hu.. Você me parece distante, Lorde Sesshoumaru, o que poderia deixa- lo em tal estado de letargia a ponto de não perceber a minha aproximação?" – o odioso Naraku estava em sua frente, com aquela pele ridícula de babuíno.  
  
"Naraku.." – Sesshoumaru grunhiu enquanto sacava a Toukijin - "Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você.. o que você quer?"  
  
"Ora,ora, meu caro Lorde... eu não entendo o motivo de tanta indelicadeza... Eu vim aqui para lhe convidar para um duelo entre samurais honrados. O vencedor receberá um prêmio muito especial" – Naraku tentava irritar Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Como se você possuísse algo que me interessasse." – Sesshoumaru respondia estreitando os olhos para o inimigo - "E desde quando você se tornou um samurai honrado? Isso é uma grande novidade para mim."  
  
"Ah... é uma pena que você tenha essa imagem de mim.. hu-hu-hu, mas creio que eu tenho em meu poder algo que você gostaria muito de ter de volta... ou seria ALGUEM?" – o tom de ironia em sua voz era quase insuportável.  
  
"Krystall..." – Sesshoumaru dirigiu o seu olhar para o vilarejo, e então ele sentiu cheiro de fumaça e sangue; um mau pressentimento tomou conta dele, e toda a sua raiva se concentrou naquele ser que estava bem à sua frente, dizendo em um tom ameaçador –"Onde ela está? O que você pretende com isso, seu maldito?"  
  
"Ela está bem e assim continuará se você aceitar o meu desafio. Eu creio que esta fêmea deve ser muito especial para ser escolhida para ser a Lady das Terras do Oeste" – e acrescentou num tom malicioso – "Caso você decida não aceitar o meu desafio, eu creio que eu possa torna-la minha concubina. Afinal ela é realmente encantadora..."  
  
"NÃO OUSE TOCA-LA!!!" – tomado pelo ódio, Sesshoumaru sentiu o seu sangue ferver, e investiu um pesado golpe contra Naraku, partindo a sua marionete em duas.  
  
"Preciso encontra-la, e rápido" – ele pensava, enquanto tomava a direção do vilarejo para tentar encontrar uma pista que lhe mostrasse o caminho a seguir.  
  
........  
  
"Hu-hu-hu, tudo está indo conforme eu planejei" – Naraku ria, enquanto assistia pelo espelho de Kanna, Kagura trazendo uma carga muito especial.  
  
........ NO VILAREJO UM POUCO ANTES  
  
Jaken estava ao lado de Krystall conforme as ordens de seu mestre, mas claramente aborrecido por ter ficado de babá – "Masssss que droga, por que eu tenho que ficar aqui de guarda? O que poderia acontecer afinal?"  
  
Mal Jaken termina de resmungar, ele ouve uma gritaria do lado de fora da casa de Kaede, e então, a parede próxima a ele é atingida, deixando-o quase que completamente soterrado. Ele não conseguia se mexer e o bastão de duas cabeças estava perdido embaixo dos escombros.  
  
Quando a poeira começou a baixar Jaken sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha: ao lado de Krystall, havia uma silhueta esguia... então ele identificou aquela youkai: era Kagura.  
  
"NÃÃAAOOO!!!! Sssse afasste dela, mulherrr" – Jaken se debatia em vão, imaginando que o seu mestre o mataria com certeza, se algo acontecesse com a futura Lady das Terras do Oeste.  
  
"E o que você vai fazer se eu não o obedecer, pequeno verme? Creio que você não esta em condições de ameaçar ninguém." – Então Kagura deixou a casa pelo buraco aberto por seu ataque encontrando Sangô e Kaede no meio do caminho.  
  
"Osso Voador" – Sangô atacou Kagura, mas o seu ataque foi bloqueado por uma foice e corrente - "Kohaku?!?!?" – ela havia ficado sem ação: ela não desejava lutar com o seu irmão, mas será que existiria outra forma de proteger a princesa?  
  
Kagura puxou uma das penas de sua cabeça e deixou Kohaku lutando com Sangô. Neste momento, Naraku deveria estar distraindo Sesshoumaru, mas ele não conseguiria segurar o príncipe youkai por muito tempo: era melhor que ela saísse logo dali. E quando ela já estava a uma certa distância ...  
  
"Buraco do Vento" – Miroku estava encima da Kirara, e abriu o buraco de vento somente para desequilibrar Kagura, uma vez que ela estava cercada pelos insetos venenosos.  
  
Miroku e os outros estavam indo para ao vilarejo porque o monge havia sentido uma onda de energia sinistra muito forte naquela direção, quando viram Kagura carregando Krystall na sua pena.  
  
"Seus idiotas.. vocês acham que vocês são páreo para mim? Vocês todos irão morrer por sua arrogância: Dança das lâminas de vento" – assim que conseguiu se reequilibrar, Kagura usou o seu leque para atacar Miroku, e a Kirara assim como Shippou se desviaram rapidamente do golpe de Kagura, mas Rin estava congelada pelo medo e não conseguiu fazer nada além de fechar os olhos e esperar a morte chegar: não havia tempo para Miroku ou Shippou ajuda-la, mas ...  
  
Uma mancha prateada, dourada e lilás foi tudo que Miroku e Shippou conseguiram ver no local onde Rin estava, antes de uma grande cratera ser aberta pelo golpe de Kagura.  
  
"Que peninha... mas agora vocês não terão mais que se preocupar com aquela pirralha" – Kagura ria, sumindo da vista de Miroku, Kirara e Shippou, ainda abalados pela perda da jovem Rin.  
  
........  
  
"Agora já esta tudo bem. Você já pode abrir os olhos, pequena Rin" – uma voz feminina e gentil tentava acalmar a criança em seus braços.  
  
Então, lentamente, ela abriu os olhos. Aqueles braços que a seguravam de uma forma tão carinhosa eram de uma adolescente de cabelos prateados e olhos levemente dourados, que olhavam ternamente para Rin. Seu quimono era lilás e com pequenas flores douradas nas bordas do quimono e nas mangas, com uma faixa dourada na cintura e uma encharpe da mesma cor amarrado como se fosse um lenço na sua cabeça, cobrindo a sua testa. Aquele quimono pareceu meio curto para alguém como ela, pois ele ia apenas ate os joelhos: normalmente a partir da adolescência as mulheres costumavam usar quimonos mais longos, para cobrir as pernas, de forma que aquele quimono tinha um certo ar de inocência infantil.  
  
"Você esta bem?" - A jovem perguntou enquanto colocava Rin no chão.  
  
"hum-hum" – Rin respondia balançando a cabeça enquanto analisava o rosto da desconhecida. Aquela garota decididamente tinha características físicas de uma youkai. Além dos cabelos prateados e os olhos de gato, ela tinha orelhas pontudas, e marcas de youkai no seu belo rosto. Além disso tudo, apesar de ser apenas uma adolescente, ela tinha a postura de um membro de um clã youkai nobre. E na sua cintura, havia uma espada bela como ela nunca havia visto antes: uma espada com sua base em forma de meia lua dourada com lindas inscrições, e tanto o cabo e a lamina da espada eram prateados como os cabelos da jovem. Rin conhecia o suficiente de youkais para saber que a maioria deles não era dada a fazer boas ações, e então finalmente criou coragem e perguntou:  
  
"Você é uma youkai?"  
  
"Entre outras coisas" – a jovem respondia sorrindo – "Mas o importante é que eu sou sua amiga. Você confia em mim, jovem Rin?"  
  
"Eu nem sei o seu nome" - Rin estava desconfiada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma forte empatia por aquela youkai que havia salvado a sua vida.  
  
"Shannon" – ela disse, aliviando a tensão da pequena – "Bem, agora que você já sabe o meu nome, eu espero que possamos ser amigas, mas no momento eu acho melhor deixa-la em segurança: vou levar você de volta para o vilarejo."  
  
Então, Rin se lembra do porque ela estava com aquela Youkai.. Kagura havia seqüestrado Krystall.  
  
"Não!!! Eu preciso avisar Sesshoumaru-Sama que a princesa..." – ela foi interrompida por Shannon antes que terminasse a frase.  
  
"Não se preocupe com isso" – ela dizia com firmeza – "Lorde Sesshoumaru já esta ciente dos últimos acontecimentos e já está a caminho para resgata-la. Você deve ficar no vilarejo, pois o campo de batalhas não é o lugar de crianças, você deve ficar em segurança"  
  
"Mas..." – Rin tentou protestar em vão.  
  
"Sem mas, criança" – A voz de Shannon havia perdido o tom doce e agora assumia uma voz de comando, e, diante do susto da menina, ela respirou fundo e completou sorrindo: "Eu irei atrás deles para garantir a segurança de Lady Krystall, se você me prometer duas coisas: primeiro que não ira contar a ninguém sobre mim e segundo que você ficará em segurança no vilarejo. O que você me diz?".  
  
Os olhos de Rin se iluminaram, e apesar de não concordar em manter segredo sobre a existência de sua salvadora, ela acabou cedendo e aceitando os termos da Youkai. A criança não entendia o motivo, mas ela sentia que podia confiar cegamente naquela bela jovem. E então, seguiram de mãos dadas até o vilarejo, onde Shannon deixou Rin antes que alguém a visse e partiu para cumprir a sua promessa.  
  
"Alguns eventos estão diferentes ... "– Shannon pensava com uma expressão preocupada enquanto se dirigia rápida como o vento para o castelo do Naraku – "A espada dos antigos não deveria ter ficado largada no campo de batalha, nem a jovem Rin deveria ter corrido risco de vida.. creio que eu deva ficar mais atenta para intervir se houver necessidade, talvez minha presença aqui tenha alterado alguns eventos... Pelo menos até agora eu pude garantir a sua segurança.. minha querida irmã."  
  
........  
  
É galerinha ... este capitulo demorou .. mas é que eu tinha muiiitas arestas a serem fechadas ... espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo  
  
No próximo teremos uma grande batalha entre Sesshoumaru e Naraku.. e o vilao vai se dar conta dos poderes da Krystall e vai querer absorve-la tb..  
  
Como sera que isso acabara?  
  
Aguardem.. o próximo capitulo ta prometendo! Aguardo os comentários de vcs!  
  
Tks  
  
Gushi (msn "ArtisLasairhotmail.com")


	6. O dia em que eu te perdi

Oie pessoal  
  
Desculpem a demora... mas alem de Murphy resolver montar acampamento na area de Tecnologia da Philips e chover problemas por aqui .. eu entrei numa crise criativa q não tinha mais fim.  
  
E finalmente aqui esta a continuação, e eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews, me deram incentivo para mandar a crise embora. Shampoo, Nika, Mikky ( adorei te achar por aqui ) e principalmente a minha grande colaboradora, Sofy-Chan, com a qual tive vários papos malucos para fechar as arestas desta historia e preparar o terreno para a próxima ( sim galera, vai ter uma continuaçao, onde a Sofy e eu estaremos escrevendo juntas !!! )  
  
Disclaimer .. Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Os Guerreiros Estelares e são parte da minha família!!! Epa .. perai .. a Lyncyne ta aprontando de novo!!!! Inte .  
  
**O DIA EM QUE EU TE PERDI**  
  
NO VILAREJO  
  
Um fétido cheiro de sangue impregnava o ar, assim como um burburinho lamurioso de choro humano era ouvido por todo o vilarejo... Sesshoumaru observava incrédulo o rastro de devastação deixado pelos aliados do seu inimigo – eles haviam sido rápidos e mortais, destruindo tudo em seu caminho.  
  
O youkai procurava por rostos e cheiros conhecidos em meio a todo aquele caos, amaldiçoando o infeliz momento em que ele havia se afastado daquele vilarejo imundo.. aqueles humanos fracos mal conseguiam garantir a sua própria segurança, como ele pode confiar-lhes a vida de Krystall? Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se sentia um perfeito idiota.  
  
"Onde esta o inútil do Jaken?!?!?" – pensava, enquanto caminhava entre os escombros, encontrando finalmente um grande número de humanos reunidos em volta do que um dia fora a casa da Sacerdotisa local -ele a encontrou em meio daquelas pessoas, assim como a jovem exterminadora.  
  
Ele se aproximou da multidão, assustando as pessoas que recuavam apavoradas com a presença dele. Ele sentia o forte cheiro do medo no ar, e estreitou os olhos enquanto observava aqueles seres fracos a sua volta, e então, ele voltou a dirigir o seu olhar para os humanos que ele conhecia. Franzindo a testa, ele sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue vindo da exterminadora, fazendo-o perceber que ela estava gravemente ferida, e, baixando o seu olhar, localizou Jaken inconsciente, com ferimentos igualmente sérios, sendo tratado por Kaede.  
  
"O que aconteceu por aqui? E onde estão Krystall e Rin?" – Foi tudo que pode perguntar sem que perdesse a sua mascara de indiferença.  
  
"Rin ainda não voltou, ela havia ido pescar com senhor monge e os outros" - Kaede respondeu.  
  
Apoiada no seu osso voador para se manter de pé, Sangô continuou:  
  
"Sinto muito Sesshoumaru.. Mas nós não conseguimos deter a Kagura.. ela provavelmente estava nos vigiando, e conseguiu nos pegar desprevenidos .. - "e depois de uma breve pausa continuou – "A princesa foi levada, nós não conseguimos protege-la"  
  
O youkai olhou para Sangô sem nenhuma reação – ele havia sentido um pequeno alivio ao saber que ao menos a sua pequena protegida deveria estar a salvo. Ele não ligava a mínima para o sentimento de culpa que consumia a exterminadora ou para o choro irritante daqueles aldeões. A sua única preocupação naquele momento era encontrar aquela fêmea que havia tocado sua alma, e rápido, antes que o seu inimigo percebesse a extensão dos poderes dela .. ou com certeza ela estaria perdida para sempre.  
  
Então, Sesshoumaru fechou os seus olhos, concentrando-se em usar os seus sentidos aguçados de youkai completo para encontrar os responsáveis por toda aquela destruição. Ele pode identificar a suave canção do vento que soprava, o crepitar estalado dos pequenos focos de incêndios decorrentes do ataque, o batimento cardíaco acelerado dos aldeões. Seu olfato apurado começou a identificar outros cheiros além de sangue e fumaça: o cheiro nojento dos humanos à sua volta, dos pequenos youkais que ali viviam.. e então a sua expressão se suavizou por um momento ao sentir o aroma perfumado de Krystall. Então, ele consegue rastrear os cheiros de Kagura e Kohaku, abrindo os seus olhos em seguida, iluminados por um brilho determinado e mortal.  
  
"Agora eu posso encontra-la" – Rosnou decidido, começando a deixar o vilarejo.  
  
"Espere, Sesshoumaru! Seu irmão logo estará aqui também, e precisaremos da ajuda dele para lutar contra o Naraku .. uf" – Sangô tentou chegar ate o youkai, mas caiu no meio do caminho, devido à dor que sentia em seus ferimentos.  
  
Ele parou e olhou para aquela humana miserável caída no chão com desprezo – finalmente, ele voltou o seu rosto em direção ao seu destino e recomeçou a caminhar, enquanto falava:  
  
"Humana idiota ... Por acaso você acha que eu cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes? Eu confiei a vida da princesa ao meu irmão inútil e a vocês ... e vocês deixaram aquele meio youkai maldito leva-la. Por acaso você ainda acha que tem condições de lutar? Você mal consegue ficar de pé. Não se metam.. agora isso é assunto meu."  
  
Sangô quis protestar, mas sabia que de uma certa forma ele estava certo: eles não sabiam quanto tempo ainda InuYasha e Kagome iriam demorar na outra Era, o Buraco do Vento de Miroku era inútil contra os insetos venenosos e ela havia ficado seriamente ferida na luta contra o seu irmão.  
  
"Kohaku "... lagrimas brilharam em seus olhos castanhos.  
  
FLASHBACK "Kohaku não faça isso; lute contra a influencia do Naraku! " – Sangô implorava ao irmão que o mesmo recobrasse a consciência.  
  
Os olhos vidrados do garoto não sofreram nenhuma mudança, de forma que ele continuava a atacar a sua irmã mais velha, que se defendia bloqueando os golpes dele com o seu osso voador.  
  
De repente, o rapaz se afasta e direciona o seu ataque à Senhora Kaede que não estava muito longe dali. Sangô lançou o seu osso voador, protegendo a sacerdotisa, mas deixando a sua guarda aberta: erro que seu irmão soube aproveitar, puxando habilmente a sua foice e corrente de volta, direcionando um ataque fulminante a ela.  
  
Sangô sentiu a dor da foice acertando-a próximo ao estômago, caindo no chão, agonizante, e ao abrir os olhos ela vê Kohaku com uma espada apontada para o seu peito.  
  
"Kohaku .. meu irmãozinho" – dos olhos de Sangô correram grossas lagrimas de tristeza, que de alguma forma tocaram o jovem exterminador. Por um momento, os seus olhos adquiriram um lampejo de consciência novamente, e horrorizado ele se deu conta que estava com uma espada quase atravessando o peito de Sangô.  
  
"Mana .. o que eu .." – tão subitamente quanto ele havia recobrado a sua consciência, o brilho de vida de seus olhos desapareceu novamente, mas ele largou a espada e deixou o vilarejo. FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Sangô suspirou, sentindo o gosto salgado de lagrimas em sua boca, enquanto observava o youkai se afastando rapidamente do vilarejo. Neste momento, a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era esperar ... e pedir a Kami por sua proteção e força.  
  
........  
  
NO CASTELO DO NARAKU  
  
Naraku observava vitorioso e calado o seu troféu, analisando intrigado aquela mulher que tinha traços de youkai mas que não irradiava nenhuma energia maligna - aquela fêmea funcionaria como isca para atrair o Príncipe Youkai para o seu castelo.  
  
Os traços delicados de seu rosto estavam em harmonia com seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, que possuíam algumas mechas douradas em torno do rosto, que criavam um bonito contraste com as cores suaves de seu quimono. Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, para arrumar uma mecha rebelde de seus cabelos que estava caída sobre o seu belo rosto, ocultando um de seus olhos.  
  
Então, Naraku sentiu uma onda de energia pulsando, vindo do corpo dela – ele estreitou os olhos para observa-la melhor -, era como se uma energia adormecida estivesse começando a despertar.  
  
- " Por acaso essa garota seria mais que uma simples fêmea? "  
  
Ele continuou a observa-la atentamente, e concluiu que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ela, estava despertando gradativamente um grande poder.  
  
"Ora, ora, ora.." – um sorriso maligno aparecia em seu rosto – " No final das contas ... eu consegui muito mais do que eu esperava.. o que seria mais adequado que incorporar este belo casal ao meu corpo?"  
  
........  
  
Protegida por um escudo mágico que impossibilitaria Naraku de localiza-la, Shannon se encontrava nas redondezas do castelo, pronta para agir quando fosse necessário.  
  
"Daqui a pouco tudo isso vai acabar, e eu poderei voltar para casa" – ela pensou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que tomava o lugar de sua habitual confiança – "E com certeza vai dar tudo certo, afinal está tudo nas mãos de quem sempre me ensinou a dar o melhor de mim, sem desistir" – Shannon sussurrou, enquanto mergulhava em suas lembranças...  
  
FLASHBACK A lâmina da espada havia passado muito perto desta vez, cortando um mecha de seus cabelos prateados, irritando Shannon – o seu oponente parecia ficar mais veloz a cada ataque, ou seria ela que já estava ficando cansada?  
  
"Ah... nunca mexa com os cabelos de uma mulher..." – ela rosnou, enquanto se preparava para atacar, arrancando apenas um olhar de pouco caso do seu adversário.  
  
Ela atacou com uma ferocidade e técnica incríveis, mas cega pela raiva, ela somente havia conseguido acertar o quimono de seu adversário.  
  
"Bom... mas não o suficiente" – um sorriso cínico surgiu no rosto dele, que rápido como o vento bloqueou os ataques seguintes, e habilmente conseguiu desarma-la, jogando para longe a espada da garota. Shannon suava enquanto encarava a reluzente lamina daquela exótica espada.  
  
"Da próxima vez" - ele caçoava da perdedora – "Use o uniforme de lutas completo, e prenda os cabelos para o treino, se você não quiser fazer uma mudança radical no seu penteado.  
  
Shannon ficou vermelha de raiva .. todo fim de treino era a mesma coisa.. Será que um dia ela conseguiria vence-lo?  
  
"Mais uma coisa.." – ele continuou – "não deixe que as suas emoções ceguem a sua razão, ou você pode perder mais que uma simples mecha de seus cabelos."  
  
Silencio  
  
"Hum .. eu acreditava que a esta altura você já deveria saber disso.. Eu creio que precisaremos intensificar o seu treinamento" – o vencedor concluía, com a mão no queixo enquanto olhava para ela.  
  
"..." – Gota na cabeça de Shannon.  
  
"Ora Sesshoumaru, não seja tão inflexível!" – uma voz feminina e num tom divertido se fez ouvir na sala de combates – "vocês estão treinando há horas, deixe a menina descansar. Eu creio que eu possa ser uma adversária mais interessante para você em combate .. ou nós podemos nos ocupar de outras formas" – Ela sorria enquanto o abraçava carinhosamente e retirava a Toukijin de suas mãos.  
  
"Ah, Krystall... desse jeito você irá estragar esta menina..." – ela sempre conseguia dobra-lo, e pelo jeito dessa vez não seria diferente – "Vá filha.. a sua mãe te salvou do treino .. desta vez.." - o youkai sorriu maliciosamente, interessado na proposta feita por Krystall.  
  
"..." – Shannon vermelha como um tomate pensava que os seus pais não mudariam nunca, mas tinha que admitir que eles se completavam. FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
"Papai .. mamãe .. eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a vocês... tudo vai acontecer como deveria ter acontecido.. eu juro." – Shannon retornava de suas lembranças e voltou a ficar alerta, aguardando os próximos acontecimentos.  
  
........  
  
NO VILAREJO  
  
Ao ser deixada por Shannon nas proximidades do vilarejo, Rin correu na direção da casa de Kaede, encontrando o mesmo cenário desolador encontrado por seu mestre momentos atrás. Uma enorme vontade de chorar tomava conta da menina, que não conseguia avistar nenhum dos moradores do vilarejo.  
  
Um pesado silencio estava ao seu redor, e quando ela não pode mais segurar as suas lágrimas, ela ouviu uma voz que parecia ser a do tal monge com quem ela havia ido pescar, o Miroku.  
  
Ela piscou algumas vezes para desembaçar a sua vista, e limpando as lagrimas que haviam corrido por seu rosto, ela começou a correr em direção aqueles burburinhos, ansiosa por reencontrar Sesshoumaru-Sama e Jaken.  
  
Miroku e Shippou haviam ajudado os moradores do vilarejo a cuidarem dos feridos e a enterrarem os seus mortos – o burburinho que Rin havia escutado era Miroku fazendo orações para as vítimas do ataque do Naraku, pedindo a Buda que cuidasse daquelas pobres almas.  
  
O que Rin não poderia imaginar, é que a alma dela também estava recebendo orações: como Miroku e Shippou não conseguiram ver Shannon, eles acharam que o ataque de Kagura havia transformado a pobre garotinha em pó. Na verdade num tom que seria cômico se não fosse tão trágico, eles respiraram aliviados ao descobrirem que Sesshoumaru já havia partido à procura de sua futura esposa, de forma que eles não precisariam dar a noticia da morte de Rin enquanto ele ainda estivesse irritado com o seqüestro de Krystall.  
  
Jaken estava entre os habitantes do vilarejo e fungava sem parar, choramingando pela morte daquela humanazinha irritante que ele havia se habituado a conviver, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, sempre pronta a agrada-lo e a seu mestre.  
  
"Riiiinnnnn.... como eu vou explicar isso ao Sssessshoumaru-Ssssama?!?!? Menina Idiota!!!! Por que você teve que ir assssim? Nunca pensei que sssssentiria falta do seu falatório inútil ..." – Jaken tinha certeza de estar perdido, com certeza o seu mestre o mataria por mais essa perda, mas ele realmente estava sentido pela "morte" da menina.  
  
"Ué? Dizer o que, Jaken-Sama? Rin esta aqui, também esta com saudades de Jaken-Sama" – a garota se agarrou no pescoço do youkai, feliz por encontra- lo depois de tantos sustos.  
  
"..." – Jaken olhava para a cara da menina com os olhos mais arregalados do que o normal.  
  
"..." – todos de olhos arregalados  
  
"Fantasssssma! A alma dela voltou para me asssssombrar!!!!!" Jaken gritava, correndo com Rin pendurada no seu pescoço, desesperado, ate que Miroku se aproximou e levantou a criança pelo quimono, ainda agarrada no pescoço de Jaken,quase sufocando-o.  
  
"Hum..." – o monge olhava serio para Rin, analisando-a – "Você me parece muito viva .. ufa ... graças a Buda, eu não vou ter que dar a noticia da sua morte para o Sesshoumaru" – Miroku suspirava aliviado, enquanto colocava aquela "duplinha dinâmica" no chão.  
  
"Mas Rin não morreu!!! Rin foi salva p..." – a menina lembrou da sua promessa nesse exato momento, tapando a boca com as duas mãos, diante de um público curioso.  
  
"Quem te salvou Rin?" – Miroku perguntou enquanto a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, estranhando a relutância da menina em responder algo tão simples.  
  
"...." – Rin se encolhia pensando em como ela poderia sair daquela situação, todos a olhavam aguardando por uma resposta.  
  
"EI, SEUS IDIOTAS!!!!! O que diabos aconteceu por aqui?!?!?! Será que eu não posso me afastar por uma noite que vocês destroem tudo? "- InuYasha acabara de chegar, carregando Kagome e uma big mochila em suas costas, e eles olhavam incrédulos a destruição a sua volta – "Não me diga que o nosso casalzinho foi responsável por esse estrago? Por acaso o meu irmão já andou irritando a noiva dele?" – InuYasha se divertia com a idéia de ver o seu irmão fugindo de uma chuva de 'panelas'"  
  
Nunca Rin havia ficado tão feliz em ver InuYasha em sua vida! Todos haviam desviado a atenção dela para o hanyou, de forma que ela pôde sair de fininho.  
  
"Quem você esta chamando de idiota, InuYasha?!?! Se você não tivesse demorado tanto para buscar a Kagome, a princesa ainda estaria a salvo e o vilarejo não teria sido destruído!!!!" – Shippou berrou com InuYasha.  
  
Poft! - o Hanyou acertou um soco na cabeça dele, deixando um galo enorme aparecer na cabeça do kitsune - "Buaaaaa"  
  
"InuYasha... SENTA!!!!! " - disse Kagome, muito irritada, que naquele momento, já havia aberto a sua caixa de 1os socorros e estava cuidando de Sangô.  
  
"Ufffff ... ai!!!!" – O hanyou não teve nem tempo de reagir.  
  
"Ai, você não tem jeito mesmo..." – Kagome suspirou, voltando a cuidar de Sangô que começou a explicar ao casal o que havia acontecido no vilarejo naquela manhã.  
  
........  
  
NO CASTELO DO NARAKU  
  
O vento soprava, formando pequenos rodamoinhos que carregavam folhas e poeira; o sol quente do meio-dia queimava a pele clara do Príncipe Youkai, enquanto um silencio mortal envolvia aquele castelo aparentemente abandonado. Os olhos atentos do visitante solitário vasculhavam o lugar à procura de alguma coisa que denunciasse a presença de seu proprietário.  
  
Sesshoumaru encontrara facilmente o castelo do Naraku – ele começara a sua caçada seguindo o cheiro de Kagura e Kohaku, mas na metade do caminho ele começara a sentir o cheiro daquele maldito. O desgraçado queria ter certeza que ele chegaria no seu castelo – e isso significava que ele estava indo direto para uma armadilha.  
  
Então aquele cheiro tão odioso e conhecido tornou-se insuportavelmente forte, fazendo com que os instintos de Sesshoumaru levassem a sua mão até a Toukijin, ficando em posição de ataque.  
  
"Hu-hu-hu!!! Estava esperando por você, Lorde Sesshoumaru..." – o monstro em pessoa estava lá, frente a frente com Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Naraku" – ele rosnou, pronto para acabar com aquela criatura desprezível, mas parou o seu ataque no meio do caminho, ao ver Krystall as pés dele, ainda inconsciente, fazendo–o concentrar toda a sua atenção nela: ela respirava com dificuldade, mas ele podia sentir a energia de Krystall despertando em ondas, deixando-o preocupado: em breve ela recobraria a sua consciência.  
  
"Preciso tira-la daqui, e rápido."  
  
"Idiota... esses sentimentos ridículos por esta mulher serão a sua ruína" - Naraku sorriu com desprezo ao perceber o quanto à presença daquela mulher mexia com Sesshoumaru, deixando-o confiante em sua vitória.  
  
"Você não queria lutar comigo, Naraku? O que você esta esperando? Deixe-a e venha me enfrentar" – Imponente, o príncipe youkai tentava em vão disfarçar a sua preocupação desafiando o adversário.  
  
"Hu-hu-hu... você deseja tanto assim proteger esta fêmea, Sesshoumaru? "– o olhar de Naraku para Krystall tinha um brilho assustadoramente maligno – "Então eu creio que você mesmo deva vir busca-la"  
  
Então, por debaixo do requintado quimono de senhor feudal de Naraku, uma massa disforme de carne aparece, formando uma quantidade sem fim de tentáculos que iam em direção a Sesshoumaru.  
  
Utilizando a Toukijin, o príncipe youkai destruía todos os tentáculos que se dele se aproximavam, mas o seu numero parecia dobrar toda vez que ele os destruía – e apesar de sua agilidade e força o ajudarem a se manter ileso, ele não estava conseguindo avançar em direção ao inimigo.  
  
"Ele esta brincando comigo, Naraku esta usando a princesa como um escudo, para que eu não possa ataca-lo diretamente .. esse covarde.." – o inimigo sabia que ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar no combate, e provavelmente tentaria cansa-lo até que ele encontrasse uma falha em suas defesas. Sesshoumaru tentava focar sua atenção na batalha quando ...  
  
TUM-DUM – uma grande onda de energia pulsa do corpo de Krystall... ela estava recobrando a sua consciência.  
  
"Agora ... é hora de acabar com essa brincadeira" - Naraku ria, preparando- se para o golpe final.  
  
........  
  
Dor e escuridão ... isso resumia o universo onde Krystall estava mergulhada, enquanto lutava desesperadamente por sua vida – ela sentia o chamado dos seus antepassados, e dos Deuses do Submundo, dizendo que todo aquele sofrimento poderia acabar rapidamente.  
  
A sua sombra – o lado negro que todos nos temos – a torturava de maneira cruel, fazendo reviver todas as suas antigas feridas e mágoas: a morte da Sacerdotisa Aisling e de sua mãe, a frustração de não ter uma vida normal, o pesado fardo de suas responsabilidades, a dor que sentiu ao magoar Thomas – alguém que daria a vida por ela.. mas que ela não conseguia retribuir aos seus nobres sentimentos.  
  
O Caos, que era a fonte do seu poder primordial, tentava corromper a sua alma, tentando faze-la desistir de viver... ou pelo menos da forma de vida como ela conhecia.  
  
O chamado de Hécate era como uma doce canção que prometia ser o bálsamo que curaria todas essas feridas profundas... a Deusa estava lá, com suas mãos estendidas para Krystall .. mas...  
  
A sua vontade de viver era muito forte, e como tudo que existe tem o seu equivalente, ela se agarrava à pequena centelha de vida que lhe restava, e lembranças de momentos simples, mas felizes e muito importantes, começaram a surgir, esvaindo as sombras à sua volta: a infância feliz em Celtus e a família que os guerreiros se tornaram, o reencontro com os seus pais, a sensação recompensadora de proteger os inocentes.. e por fim a lembrança de Sesshoumaru apareceu.  
  
O contraste de sua habitual expressão fria com o seu olhar tão doce, que iluminou aquele rosto alvo e de traços delicados, aumentou aquela pequena centelha de luz que teimava em não apagar... por fim, a lembrança do beijo trouxe à tona a chama necessária para que a energia vital de Krystall tivesse forças suficientes para coloca-la no mundo dos vivos novamente...  
  
........  
  
Um tentáculo gosmento, envolvia o corpo debilitado de Krystall, elevando-a do chão, fazendo com que a sua sensação de mal estar aumentasse – a adrenalina que entrava em sua corrente sanguínea potencializava o efeito do veneno.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e viu Sesshoumaru numa luta selvagem, contra aquele ser que a mantinha presa, envolvendo o seu corpo cada vez mais, e escurecendo novamente o mundo a sua volta, sentindo-se vampirizada por aqueles tentáculos – "Não .. minha energia.. esta sendo sugada" – ela murmurou, gritando em seguida por causa da dor que estava sentindo.  
  
O ultimo escudo de indiferença de Sesshoumaru havia se partido com aquele grito: a sua preocupação deixou-o descuidado, e por poucos segundos sua guarda ficou aberta - falha habilmente aproveitada por Naraku: o Lorde Youkai foi desarmado, com sua espada sendo jogada muito longe do local onde ele se encontrava. Ele continuou a destruir os tentáculos com suas garras, e sentindo-se acuado, o instinto falou mais alto.  
  
Os seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos, e o Youkai começou a se transformar.  
  
Pelas frestas de luz que haviam entre aqueles incontáveis tentáculos, ela pode ver a luta desesperada de Sesshoumaru para chegar até onde ela estava – o youkai, semitransformado, destruía tudo que estava em seu caminho, agora sem tomar o cuidado de não se sujar com os pedaços dos tentáculos destruídos : ele sabia que Naraku poderia usar isso para tentar absorve-lo, mas ele não se importava com isso no momento, porque ele havia escutado a voz apavorada da princesa, e sabia que no momento que ela parasse de lutar, Naraku a incorporaria em seu corpo nojento.  
  
........  
  
Shannon não queria admitir, mas a transformação do seu pai para a sua verdadeira forma de youkai cachorro fora a coisa mais impressionante que ela já vira em toda a sua vida – aquele homem tão serio e formal havia se transformado em uma fera selvagem e sedenta de sangue, deixando-a muito assustada.  
  
Claro, ela já havia ouvido milhares de historias sobre a verdadeira forma de seu pai – e segundo os autos que registravam a historia da família real, aquela seria a ultima vez que Sesshoumaru havia assumido a verdadeira forma – mas uma coisa era ouvir as historias de sua mãe, ou de sua tia Kagome, e outra era ver aquela cena impressionante ao vivo. E além do mais, a sua presença ali já havia sido o suficiente para desencadear uma serie de mudanças naquela realidade, e de repente passou na sua cabeça a idéia que ela corria o risco de não nascer se não interferisse pelo menos mais uma vez, para colocar a historia nos eixos novamente.  
  
"Minha ... espada.. ' – Os ouvidos sensíveis de Shannon captavam a fraca voz de Krystall  
  
"Claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Segundo os autos ... minha mãe estava com a espada com ela" - um brilho iluminou o rosto de Shannon, agora, ela já sabia o que devia fazer.  
  
........  
  
"Se eu estivesse com a minha .. espada..." – Krystall tentava se manter consciente, mas seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais pesados – ".. e-e- eu .. droga ... será que isso adiantaria de alguma coisa?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
O suor escorria no seu rosto, e apesar de cansada, ela não interrompia o seu treino – a jovem manipulava a espada dos Antigos com uma habilidade impressionante – ela tinha a leveza de uma bailarina no campo de batalha.  
  
Nos últimos dois dias, ela havia ficado de cama, como conseqüência da sua ultima batalha contra os warlocks – as batalhas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Ela estava esgotada física e psicologicamente, mas ela nunca admitiria isso, afinal ela era a líder dos Guerreiros Estelares, não podia fraquejar.  
  
Sua concentração foi quebrada por uma presença inesperada: poucas eram as pessoas que tinham coragem para interromper o seu treinamento, mas com certeza, essa pessoa tinha essa liberdade.  
  
"Só um instante, mãe, eu vou destraçar o circulo de proteção" – após proferir algumas palavras e de fazer alguns gestos, a redoma prateada que envolvia a área que a jovem treinava desapareceu.  
  
"Que Gaia sempre te proteja, minha filha" – Rhiannon beijava o rosto da filha, e estava com o semblante preocupado.  
  
"Estou surpresa com a sua presença aqui, mãe, aconteceu algo?" - Krystall colocou a sua espada no suporte, e pegou uma toalha para enxugar o suor de seu rosto.  
  
"Esta acontecendo, na verdade ... você não acha que anda exagerando? Você deveria estar se recuperando, ao invés de desperdiçar a sua energia. Você, mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto é desgastante usar os poderes do caos." – Rhiannon sentou no tatame, seguida pela filha.  
  
"Eu estou bem ..." – Krystall mentiu, desviando o olhar de sua mãe: usar o poder do caos exigia muita energia e concentração, mas ela estava tentando superar os seus limites.  
  
"Não, Krystall, você não está. Eu posso ver perfeitamente a cor da sua aura e as dos seus chacras.. e posso lhe assegurar que eu não gosto do que vejo." – neste momento, Rhiannon não falava mais como mãe e sim como sacerdotisa – "Você sabe muito bem que o trabalho mágico exige equilíbrio energético, e que os feitiços de Galtus são muito mais desgastantes que os da Terra".  
  
Krystall estava visivelmente contrariada, mas continuou ouvindo em silencio.  
  
"Minha criança, você só consegue empunhar a espada dos Antigos porque você tem dentro de sua alma o perfeito equibrio entre os poderes do caos e da ordem. Entretanto, se você estiver muito fraca, ou ferida, este equilíbrio ficara seriamente comprometido, e pouco a pouco o poder do caos ira sobrepor o controle dos poderes da ordem."  
  
"Todos nós somos feitos de luz e sombras... mas no meu caso as sombras são mais fortes" – ela murmurou tristemente.  
  
"A espada dos antigos só pode ser usada por alguém que mantenha o equilíbrio: se você passar do limite estabelecido pela espada, ela irá rejeita-la também." – Rhiannon olhava seria para a filha.  
  
"Mas que absurdo!!!! A minha espada nunca me rejeitaria!!!" – então ela ficou pensativa, e continuou - "supondo que isso acontecesse, não haveria uma forma de reverter a situação?"  
  
"Você precisaria desprender muita energia para fazer isso, filha, e considerando que esse problema seria causado justamente por você estar fraca ... isso poderia matar voc  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Krystall fechava os seus olhos, imaginando se um dia eles voltariam a ser abrir novamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru havia conseguido se aproximar dela, mas no momento ele estava completamente imobilizado pelos tentáculos do Naraku. Apesar de estar na sua verdadeira forma, somente a sua cabeça ainda não estava coberta pelos tentáculos do inimigo, e se as coisas continuassem no ritmo atual, isso não demoraria muito tempo para acontecer.  
  
"Hu-Hu-hu.. agora nada nem ninguém poderá me deter, me tornarei o youkai mais poderoso que já existiu.. mas, o que ..." – a frase vitoriosa de Naraku foi interrompida: ele sentiu um ser muito poderoso se aproximando em alta velocidade, e já muito próximo dele – "Impossível.. como eu não havia sentido essa presença antes?"  
  
Um reluzente objeto prateado veio do alto, em grande velocidade, atingindo os tentáculos que aprisionavam Krystall, e um grande clarão cegou a Naraku e Sesshoumaru temporariamente – por um instante, Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro que chamou a sua atenção, e que o deixou confuso; mas devido aquele clarão, a única coisa que ele conseguiu ver foi um vulto feminino saindo furtivamente de perto deles, e então, quando o clarão desapareceu, o único rastro daquela pessoa misteriosa era uma encharpe dourada no chão. Então, ele pôde ver que Krystall estava livre dos tentáculos que a aprisionavam, e um pouco à sua frente, estava a Espada dos Antigos – o selo de proteção da espada havia se expandido, criando uma barreira a sua volta e de Krystall, que a protegia dos novos ataques do Naraku.  
  
"Maldição, de onde veio essa espada?" – Naraku olhava ao seu redor, mas não pode encontrar o responsável por aquele ataque – não fazia sentido, mas o inimigo misterioso parecia ter sumido no ar.  
  
"Minha .. espada ..." – Krystall abrira os olhos sentindo-se livre da energia maligna de Naraku, e boquiaberta tentava alcançar o objeto de suas suplicas – "Mais um pouco.. só mais um pouco"  
  
Cada fibra do seu ser gritava de dor, mas ela sabia que não haveria outra forma de vencer aquele monstro e libertar Sesshoumaru – agora o youkai já estava completamente coberto pelos tentáculos, e no momento, não se mexia mais.  
  
Então, finalmente, ela alcançou a sua espada, mas o selo de proteção a rejeitou – assim como a sua mãe a alertara, anos antes - lançando-a para os limites da redoma de proteção.  
  
"... isso poderia matar você" – Aquelas palavras de sua mãe não saiam de sua cabeça.  
  
Krystall levantou-se, e novamente tentou pegar a sua espada, acionando de novo o selo de proteção, mas, algo diferente aconteceu desta vez: a jovem concentrava toda a sua energia para restabelecer o equilíbrio de seus centros de poder, fazendo com qualquer ser vivo que estivessem a varias léguas daquele lugar sentissem as ondas de energia geradas ali.  
  
InuYasha e seus amigos já estavam muito próximos, e foram atingidos por aquela onda de força – Kirara havia perdido o seu equilíbrio durante o vôo, mas se recuperou rapidamente.  
  
"Aquela garota ... é ela quem esta fazendo isso?" – InuYasha estava espantado, a ultima lembrança que ele tinha de Krystall é dela estar entre a vida e a morte – e os sinais vitais dela não haviam melhorado muito desde que ele a vira pela ultima vez.  
  
"O que você pretende fazer, mulher? Por acaso pretende se matar?" - Naraku estava estupefato, ele sabia que ela era muito poderosa, mas nunca imaginara que ela estaria em condições de usar tanto poder, debilitada como ela se encontrava.  
  
"Se isso livrar o mundo de um monstro como você... eu me sacrificarei com prazer" – ela estava decidida a acabar com o inimigo e libertar Sesshoumaru a qualquer preço; então fechou os olhos, e empunhando a sua espada, fez uma última súplica aos seus Deuses:  
  
"Ártemis, Aine , Rhiannon"

"Gaia , Brigith , Isis"

"Hécate , Ceridween, Sekmet"  
  
Um circulo de energia dourada começou a ser formar ao seu redor, dentro da barreira de proteção da espada.  
  
"Donzela, me conduza pelo caminho"

"Mãe, me conceda a tua força"

"Anciã, me ajude a vencer os meus inimigos"  
  
Então, pouco a pouco, ela foi sendo coberta pelo mesmo brilho que havia formado o circulo à sua volta, ate que num determinado momento, Krystall abriu os olhos, encarando Naraku com determinação.  
  
"Donzela, mãe, anciã... sua filha a convoca..."

"Conceda-me os seus poderes ... "  
  
A barreira de proteção da espada dos Antigos começou a se expandir cada vez mais, destruindo todos os tentáculos que se encontravam no seu caminho, forçando o inimigo a recuar.  
  
"Hum... pelo menos eu vou conseguir incorporar o lorde youkai ao meu corpo, como eu havia planejado inicialmente." – Naraku pensou enquanto começava a se retirar do campo de batalha; mas antes que ele conseguisse se afastar mais que alguns metros, a silhueta iluminada de Krystall apontou a sua espada na direção da massa de tentáculos que envolvia Sesshoumaru, lançando um raio de energia que libertou o Youkai de sua prisão.  
  
Sesshoumaru havia se destransformado, e as suas roupas outrora impecavelmente belas, agora se encontravam esfarrapadas e sujas de sangue; o seu olhar perplexo se fixou naquela fêmea que ele havia escolhido para ser sua esposa - e, apreensivo, ele pode perceber que ela estava atacando no limite de suas forças.  
  
"Que bom que você esta bem..." – ela murmurou, sendo ouvida apenas por Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Shannon, enquanto o brilho ao seu redor começou a diminuir lentamente, até desaparecer por completo, permitindo-os ver o cálido sorriso que estava em seu rosto – "Agora .. eu posso .. ficar tranqüila".  
  
Então, a espada dos Antigos caiu fincada no chão, seguido pelo corpo inerte de sua mestra.  
  
"Ora, ora... parece que todo esse esforço foi demais para a jovem... agora nada mais poderá me deter!!!" – Naraku voltou a investir contra Krystall e Sesshoumaru, mas os seus tentáculos foram destruídos por uma flecha purificadora de Kagome.  
  
"Feh, é o seu fim, seu maldito!!!! FERIDA DO VENTO!!!!" – Inuyasha, atacou em seguida, destruindo grande parte do corpo de Naraku. Ele já estava se preparando para atacar novamente, quando uma forte ventania levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira, impossibilitando todos de enxergar qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Quando a poeira começou a baixar, eles puderam ver Kagura voando em sua pena, cercada por insetos venenosos, carregando Naraku para longe dali.  
  
"Bah.. esse covarde fugiu de novo, mas pelo menos ele não vai nos incomodar por um tempo." – InuYasha guardou a Tessaiga na bainha, e voltou a sua atenção para o casal não muito longe dele. Apreensivo, ele percebeu que não podia captar os batimentos cardíacos da princesa... então, sentiu uma presença muito próxima, caminhou ate a encharpe dourada que havia aparecido em meio ao combate, e se afastou silenciosamente, sem que os outros percebessem.  
  
Pela 1a vez, Kagome se aproximava o suficiente para reconhecer o rosto daquela mulher misteriosa, arregalando os olhos ao reconhecer aquela pessoa que ela sempre admirara.  
  
"Eu não acredito... a tal princesa ... é a Prisma?!?!? Como ela veio parar na Era Feudal?"  
  
"Você a conhece, Kagome?" – Shippou perguntou, surpreso.  
  
"Sim... ela é da minha Era.. é a líder de um grupo de bruxos-herois da Inglaterra, os Guerreiros Estelares." – Kagome não conseguia sentir a força vital de Krystall, fazendo com que a tristeza tomasse conta dela: eles haviam lutado tanto para salva-la, e havia acabado assim? Imaginar aquela situação acontecendo com ela e Inuyasha era inevitável: talvez ela não devesse esperar para dizer ao hanyou sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos dela sobre ele.  
  
Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Krystall tomado por uma sensação ruim - ele não ouvia os batimentos do coração dela, ou de sua respiração, simplesmente porque ela estava morta - o cheiro de morte era tão forte que estava quase a ponto de enlouquece-lo.  
  
Ele se ajoelhou junto ao corpo dela, observando o seu semblante sereno: os seus olhos outrora brilhantes e cheios de vida agora estavam selados pelo sono da morte, sua pele morena clara estava pálida, e os seus lábios outrora quentes e macios estavam sem nenhuma cor. Ele fechou a sua mão e socou o chão, como se tentasse represar a dor de sua perda.  
  
"TUM-DUM" – A Tenseiga pulsava, chamando por seu mestre.  
  
Um brilho de esperança apareceu nos olhos Sesshoumaru – ele ainda poderia usar a Tenseiga para traze-la de volta à vida; então, ele carregou Krystall ate onde se encontrava a sua espada, sob os olhares atentos e silenciosos de Kagome, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara.  
  
Repentinamente, ele parou, e começou a olhar ao seu redor, pois ele sentira novamente aquele cheiro que o estava deixando intrigado, mas não havia encontrado ninguém alem daqueles humanos e dos pequenos youkais que acompanhavam seu meio-irmão. Ele não encontrou InuYasha, mas não deu importância a esse fato, pois no momento ele precisava concentrar toda a sua atenção e energia na Tenseiga.  
  
Ele colocou Krystall no chão e pegou a sua espada, esperando enxergar os enviados do outro mundo, para que ele pudesse elimina-los e dessa forma trazer Krystall de volta ao mundo dos vivos, mas isso não aconteceu: ao lado do corpo dela, ele pôde ver três seres que pareciam velar por sua alma: Uma maravilhosa Fênix com penas vermelho fogo, um imponente dragão branco e um guerreiro de armadura prateada.  
  
Sesshoumaru estava confuso: aqueles três seres cercavam Krystall de uma forma agressivamente protetora, mas essa agressividade não era voltada a ele, e sim a um outro ser do mundo etéreo: um belo corvo que vinha na direção deles, e conforme ia se aproximando, ia se transformando numa sensual mulher humana, de longos cabelos negros, e roupa de guerreira, enfeitada com penas de corvo tão negras quanto os seus cabelos.  
  
A mulher se moveu em direção à princesa, tendo o seu caminho bloqueado pelo Guerreiro de armadura prateada, fazendo-a rir sadicamente.  
  
"Saia da minha frente, Guardião. Morrigan lhe ordena. A Senhora do Caos cumpriu a sua missão, e agora deve retornar a Summerland onde ira descansar, e como sua Deusa Madrinha, e estou encarregada de levar a criança divina até lá."  
  
"Afaste-se dela" – A voz de Sesshoumaru ecoou firme e gelada – "Eu irei traze-la de volta à vida com a minha espada"  
  
"A sua espada não funcionara contra mim, Lorde Sesshoumaru, ela só tem poder de ação sobre os servos do submundo, ela nunca conseguiria atingir uma Deusa." – A divindade parecia se divertir com determinação do youkai; em seguida os seus olhares se cruzaram, e ficaram assim se encarando por um tempo, como se estivessem medindo forças. Após ponderar sobre o que ela havia visto na alma de Sesshoumaru, a Deusa cruzou os seus braços e declarou:  
  
"Preste atenção, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Vou lhe dar uma oportunidade, e nenhuma mais, de trazer a Senhora do Caos de volta ao mundo dos vivos. A jovem Krystall possui um guardião que tem a habilidade de devolver-lhe a vida, e eu exijo o sacrifício do mesmo, em troca da vida dela. Eu sugiro que você escute o seu coração, e faça uma escolha sábia – pois o destino dela esta em suas mãos." – então, a divindade se calou, e passou a observar silenciosa a reação do youkai.  
  
A Tenseiga em suas mãos pulsava cada vez mais forte, oferecendo o seu poder milagroso ao seu senhor, e enquanto isso, os guardiões de Krystall saíram do lado de sua mestra, se dispondo em forma de circulo a volta de Sesshoumaru, fazendo uma leve referencia ao youkai.  
  
"Qual deles... tem o poder de ressuscita-la? Os três são muito fortes, eu posso ver isso claramente... mas não é isso que ira traze-la de volta. Hum... talvez eu esteja fazendo a coisa de uma forma errada; lógica não tem lugar aqui, eu preciso sentir e não entender..." - então ele fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor as vibrações das energias ao seu redor, e por isso não pode ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto da Deusa Celta da Morte e da Guerra.  
  
Ele apontou a Tenseiga para sua frente, e foi apontando a espada para cada guardião, até que ela começou a pulsar tão forte que quase pulara da sua mão. Ao abrir os olhos, ele encontrou o fio da Tenseiga apontada para a bela Fênix - a ave guardiã fez uma nova reverencia a ele, e resignada se dirigiu ate a sua mestra, transformando-se em energia pura e envolvendo o corpo dela com uma aura avermelhada, indicando a Sesshoumaru que ele já poderia usar a sua espada.  
  
Mas ainda havia uma surpresa reservada para todos eles: a pulsação da Tenseiga mudara, então a lamina dela foi envolta por um leve brilho, que logo em seguida se transformou em chamas brancas. Sesshoumaru já havia passado por tantos sustos nos últimos dias que ele agiu como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido. Ele simplesmente desejou que a sua escolha estivesse certa, e então, fechou os seus olhos e desferiu um poderoso golpe, eliminando a presença da Fênix deste mundo.  
  
No momento que a espada flamejante de Sesshoumaru, destruiu a Fênix, pouco a pouco os seres do mundo etéreo começaram a desaparecer, e a Tenseiga parou de pulsar, tendo as suas chamas diminuindo até se apagarem completamente.  
  
A ultima coisa que Sesshoumaru viu foi o olhar penetrante de Morrigan, lembrando de suas palavras "escute o seu coração, e faça uma escolha sábia – pois o destino dela esta em suas mãos"  
  
Teria ele conseguido ouvir corretamente seu coração? Krystall parecia estar do mesmo jeito que antes, a Tenseiga não a revivera – ele havia falhado.  
  
A espada caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu mestre se ajoelhava do lado do corpo de sua amada.  
  
........  
  
Shannon continuava escondida, observando os acontecimentos à distancia: ela não havia se preocupado quando Krystall havia caído morta no chão depois de salvar Sesshoumaru, porque esse fato também havia acontecido na linha de tempo de onde ela viera, e havia sido o evento que selara o amor de seus pais, pois segundo os registros, a Tenseiga havia trazido a Senhora do Caos de volta à vida – mas ela admitia que sentiu um grande aperto no seu coração ao assistir aquela cena tão forte. A garota havia ficado tão tensa que ao se aproximar tanto dos seus pais no passado, nem percebera que a encharpe que enfeitava seus cabelos havia ficado no campo de batalha.  
  
"Bem.. a Tenseiga deveria ter funcionado" – Gota na cabeça de Shannon  
  
A garota do futuro começava a ficar muito nervosa, aparentemente suas interferências não haviam sido suficientes: a Tenseiga não havia conseguido trazer a Senhora do Caos de volta da Terra de seus Antepassados... o que estava acontecendo?  
  
Ela estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu aproximação de certo youkai... de um certo meio-youkai de kimono vermelho para ser mais especifico.  
  
"Ei, garota! O que você esta fazendo aaaaaaaaa....." – InuYasha sentiu-se sendo erguido do chão.  
  
"Kiaaaaaai!!!!" - "VUPT!!!!"  
  
"CRÁS!!! POFT!!! CATAPLOT!!!" - Pobre InuYasha! Ele não teve a menor chance - ele havia posto uma de suas mãos fortes sobre um dos ombros de Shannon, que assustada pelo puxão brusco reagiu sem perceber quem ele era: ela simplesmente fez como aprendera nas aulas de luta corpo a corpo, pegando o seu agressor pelo braço e jogando-o por cima do seu ombro, arremessando-o em direção ao lugar que ela estava observando.  
  
Surpreso pela rápida reação da garota, InuYasha só teve tempo de dar uma rápida olhada no rosto dela, e de ouvir uma voz arrependida, já meio distante, enquanto ele quebrava a 5a arvore consecutiva durante a sua trajetória - "Ai!!!! Tio Inu?!?!?!"  
  
"..." - InuYasha de olhos esbugalhados imaginava se ele havia enxergado e ouvido direito: aquela garota tinha uma meia-lua em sua testa? E que historia era aquela de tio?  
  
"..." - Shannon com um gota gigante sobre a cabeça - ela concluíra que estava oficialmente ferrada.  
  
........  
  
Um silencio mortal cercava aquelas pessoas ao redor de Sesshoumaru – pelo menos até o momento que InuYasha caíra próximo aos amigos, lançado longe por sua 'querida' sobrinha Shannon, fazendo estardalhaço a respeito daquela youkai que o havia jogado daquela forma – sendo silenciado por uma serie de 'sentas' de Kagome, irritada com a falta de respeito do InuYasha com relação à perda do irmão.  
  
Imaginando que Sesshoumaru gostaria de ter a sua privacidade preservada naquele momento tão delicado, Kagome convenceu todos a se afastarem, deixando-o velar por seu amor perdido. Ta certo que InuYasha foi convencido por coação, mas Kagome havia dito que era por uma boa causa, e portanto os fins justificavam os meios.  
  
O youkai havia se sentado junto a Krystall, pegando-a em seus braços, tentando de alguma forma diminuir aquela sensação de perda que havia tomado conta dele. Seu coração estava apertado, e havia um sentimento de vazio tão grande que chegava a lhe causar dor física.  
  
"Que ironia.. justamente eu que sempre desprezei os humanos, considerando- os inferiores por se deixarem levar por suas emoções... agora caio na mesma armadilha que eles. Eu só pude compreender o quanto você se tornou importante para mim, a aceitar o que estou sentindo.. agora que já é tarde demais, eu não pude protege-la."  
  
Sesshoumaru abraçou Krystall com força, pressionando a cabeça dela contra o seu peito, e lembrou-se que a poucos dias atrás, eles estavam desta mesma forma – mas agora ele não sentia mais o calor do seu corpo, nem sentia aquele inebriante perfume que havia mexido tanto com ele, havia apenas um triste cheiro de morte no ar. O vazio que ele sentia no seu peito pareceu aumentar, então ele baixou o seu rosto, encostando o seu queixo nos cabelos macios de sua amada, fazendo com que a sua franja projetasse uma sombra sobre o seu rosto, ocultando um olhar tomado pela tristeza.  
  
De repente, uma lágrima solitária, fugiu de um de seus olhos, brilhante, pura, deslizando por seu rosto, caindo como uma gota de chuva cristalina, que ao cair no rosto de Krystall, se dividiu em minúsculas gotinhas, criando uma linda mandala que refletia a luz do sol.  
  
"Eu te amo... Krystall" – então finalmente ele admitiu, se dando por vencido, sem forças mais para lutar contra a realidade que ate então ele insistia em não aceitar.  
  
O sol se escondia, com seu brilho ofuscado pela tristeza que cobria de brumas a Era Feudal.  
  
........  
  
**Glossário:  
**  
Summerland – a paradisíaca terra 'entre vidas' da wicca ( bruxaria ), onde as almas descansam entre as reencarnações. Ela é chamada por vários nomes em diferentes sistemas religiosos  
  
Deusa madrinha – Uma divindade ( q pode pertencer a qualquer panteão – celta, grego, romano ) que possui uma conexao mais forte com a bruxa/bruxo, que o protege e orienta. Uma pessoa pode ter mais do que uma Deusa madrinha  
  
Calma.. calma pessoal ( _SE ESCONDENDO ATRAS DO MICRO _)  
  
Não fiquem bravos comigo, eu não sou má pessoa não .... O.o ..

Bem.. talvez eu seja um pouco ma...

Eu sei q este capitulo ficou um pouco dramático, mas o 7 já esta em andamento, prometo publica-lo o mais rápido possível.  
  
Apesar da historia já estar chegando no fim... prometo algumas boas risadas depois de tanto drama.  
  
Bjos  
  
Artis ( artislasairhotmail.com )


	7. Morte e Renascimento

Oi gente, espero que vocês ainda não estejam bravos comigo pelo ultimo capitulo ( Sorrindo amarelo, sendo escoltada pelo Seth )  
  
Ah, não que eu esteja com medo não ( Dragão olha com cara de AH até parece )  
  
Bem ... de qualquer forma, aqui esta o novo capitulo, espero q vocês gostem... So que como eu acabei tendo varias idéias mirabolantes == a parte hentai da historia vai ser pulada para o capítulo 8 ou 9  
  
Agradeço as reviews da Bianca Himura, da Shampoo Sakai ( por favor não contrate uma matador de aluguel.. to me redimindo nesse capitulo ), da minha sócia da fábrica de idéias mirabolantes Sofy-Chan, e da Mandora ( continua me mandando esses toques, adoro quando o pessoal participa).  
  
Meninas... adoro vcs... agora vamos lá.  
  
Disclaimer .. Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As Guerreiras Estelares e sua historia me pertencem.  
  
Morte e Renascimento  
  
NA ERA ATUAL  
  
Na ausência de Krystall, a responsável pela liderança da equipe era Dara, já que ela era a pessoa mais equilibrada de todos eles, além de ser a pessoa mais próxima da Senhora do Caos, e uma das poucas que conseguiam faze-la voltar à razão quando ela estava fora de controle - a Dama da Terra estava exausta: nunca em sua vida, ela imaginara o quão difícil era essa posição. Como é que a sua amiga agüentava tanta responsabilidade?  
  
Falando em Krystall, já haviam se passado cerca de dois ou três dias que ela estava desaparecida, período no qual Dara estava quase enlouquecendo devido às atitudes desesperadas de Lyncyne. Quando ela já estava cogitando seriamente a idéia de selar a Senhora da Ordem em seus aposentos para que ela conseguisse pensar novamente, um novo ( e grande ) problema caiu em seu colo.  
  
Em meio a uma das discussões, uma luz muito forte envolveu a Senhora da Ordem, gerando um campo de energia que lançou todos os Guerreiros para as paredes da sala do conselho.  
  
Ainda fortemente pressionada na parede pela energia gerada pelo corpo de Lyncyne, Dara dirigiu seu olhar assustado para a amiga, que estava tentando - sem sucesso - conter aquele excesso de energia, que a Dama da Terra reconheceu prontamente como o poder do Caos.  
  
"Essa não... Lyncyne mal dá conta dos poderes dela..." - então, Flora arregalou os olhos, ao tomar consciência de algo que provavelmente nenhum dos outros Guerreiros havia percebido - "Se Lyncyne está recebendo os poderes do Caos, isso significa que.. droga.. não posso entrar em pânico.. vamos resolver um problema de cada vez." - Determinada, a jovem retomou a postura de líder, montando uma estratégia para controlar a situação.  
  
"GUERREIROS, Reluzente precisa de nossa ajuda para conter o poder do Caos.... Vamos ajuda-la antes que ela ponha a mansão abaixo, ou... coisa pior" - Dara gritou aos companheiros, enquanto tentava se conectar com a energia da Terra; com dificuldade, ela conseguiu se levantar e se manter de pé, tendo o seu exemplo seguido pelos demais companheiros.  
  
"Gaia, conceda-me tua força" - Dara clamava por sua Deusa Madrinha: seu corpo começou a ser envolvido por uma forte aura de energia esmeralda, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia a sua conexão com a terra sendo ampliada: agora ela era o próprio planeta Terra, forte, pulsante, fértil, doador de vida; ela também era a fúria dos terremotos, dos vulcões em erupção, da terra seca que era envolta por morte e desesperança.  
  
"Freya, conceda-me tua luz" - Gwydion fez o mesmo, sendo envolto por uma aura de energia dourada, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se entregava completamente ao elemento ar: agora ele era o oxigênio que mantinham os seres vivos, a leve brisa que brincava com as folhas das árvores, e também os impiedosos furacões e tornados ceifadores de vida - ele sentia que todo o conhecimento do universo invadia a sua mente, deixando-o no tênue limite do saber infinito e da absoluta loucura.  
  
"Tiamat, conceda-me teu vigor" - Brigith sentiu a aura vermelha da dragonesa-mãe envolvendo-a, conectando as profundezas de sua alma com o elemento fogo: o fogo do espírito que arde dentro de cada um de nós, o fogo que aquece, que protege, que foi fundamental para a evolução da humanidade... o mesmo fogo cujas labaredas cruéis destruíam florestas, cidades... que queimava a alma de pessoas malignas levando-as a cometer as maiores atrocidades que faziam até mesmo os Deuses antigos tremerem de horror.  
  
"Lakshimi, conceda-me sua fluidez" - Morgan respirava fundo enquanto sua aura tornava-se azul e ela passava a se tornar parte dos oceanos, mares, rios e lagos do planeta: agora ela era capaz de sentir cada um dos seres vivos que ali viviam: seus anseios, desejos, sonhos... e também as suas mesquinharias, ódios e temores...  
  
O brilho das auras dos Guerreiros foi aumentando, até que num dado momento, elas se concentraram num único feixe de luz que dirigiu à Senhora da Ordem, envolvendo-a completamente e dando-lhe uma oportunidade de respirar para que ela também pudesse clamar por sua Deusa Madrinha.  
  
"Isis, conceda-me tua proteção" - Uma barreira perolada começava a ser formar à volta da Senhora da Ordem, contendo o excesso de energia que emanava de seu corpo - ela sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento - o poder do Caos estava muito além dos seus limites, e assustada, ela se lembrava que da última vez que ela havia tentado manipular a energia do Caos - e conscientemente - ela quase havia explodido o planeta Celtus.  
  
Então, tão subitamente quanto havia aparecido, o poder do Caos desapareceu, fazendo com que Lyncyne, completamente esgotada, despencasse no chão, quase inconsciente. Um silêncio mortal se fez na sala do conselho, quebrado pela voz decidida de Flora.  
  
"Auron, leve Reluzente até os aposentos dela, Atlantis, acompanhe-o e providencie cura se houver necessidade. Solaris, verifique se os estragos gerados pelos poderes do Caos não se entenderam além dos limites da mansão. Eu.. preciso pensar no que iremos fazer agora." - A Dama da Terra se aproximou de uma das janelas e permaneceu pensativa, em absoluto silencio.  
  
Os Guerreiros obedeceram A Flora sem questionar nenhuma de suas ordens: eles sabiam que ela poderia curar Lyncyne muito mais rapidamente que Atlantis, e que o escudo mágico que Krystall havia levantado em torno da propriedade Star impedia que qualquer energia decorrente de 'acidentes mágicos' atingissem áreas externas à sede, mas eles haviam compreendido claramente a mensagem da jovem: ela simplesmente desejava ficar sozinha.  
  
Quando finalmente Flora ficou completamente só, ela começou a se aproximar da mesa do conselho, e então, levantou a cadeira de Krystall que estava caída no chão devido aos últimos acontecimentos. A jovem passou a sua delicada mão pela estrela élfica de prata incrustada no móvel, símbolo adotado pela amiga como símbolo de poder e proteção pessoal.  
  
"Só existe uma forma da Senhora da Ordem receber os poderes do Caos" - Ela estava completamente absorta nesses pensamentos quando percebeu a mudança repentina do ambiente a sua volta: agora, a sala do conselho estava tomado por brumas, e Dara não enxergava muita coisa além da mesa e das cadeiras à sua volta; o ar tornou-se pesado, frio... há muito ela havia aprendido a lidar com situações como aquela, mas isso não significava necessariamente que ela achasse isso algo agradável.  
  
Um corvo grasnou, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse por sua espinha, - ela não queria virar o seu rosto na direção daquele barulho, por que aquilo poderia ser a confirmação de suas suspeitas - de olhos fechados, lentamente, Dara se virou, implorando inutilmente que ELA não estivesse lá.  
  
Mas infelizmente, para ela, Gaia não pode atender suas súplicas desta vez.  
  
ELA estava lá....  
  
Sensual... Suprema... Imponente como a sua própria protegida, usando seu legendário traje de guerra, com seus brilhantes cabelos negros que passavam de sua cintura, envolta por seu belíssimo manto enfeitado por penas de corvo.  
  
Morrigan olhava fixamente para a Dama da Terra com o seu habitual tom de ironia e pouco caso - para Dara, a coisa estava muito obvia: o incidente com Lyncyne há poucos minutos atrás e a presença da Deusa Celta da Morte e da Guerra bem a sua frente só poderiam significar uma coisa: Krystall estava morta.  
  
NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sesshoumaru abraçou Krystall com força, pressionando a cabeça dela contra o seu peito, e lembrou-se que há poucos dias atrás, eles estavam desta mesma forma - mas agora ele não sentia mais o calor do seu corpo, nem sentia aquele inebriante perfume que havia mexido tanto com ele: havia apenas um triste cheiro de morte no ar. O vazio que ele sentia no seu peito pareceu aumentar, então ele baixou o seu rosto, encostando o seu queixo nos cabelos macios de sua amada, fazendo com que a sua franja projetasse uma sombra sobre o seu rosto, ocultando um olhar tomado pela tristeza.  
  
De repente, uma lágrima solitária, fugiu de um de seus olhos, brilhante, pura, deslizando por seu rosto, caindo como uma gota de chuva cristalina, que ao cair no rosto de Krystall, se dividiu em minúsculas gotinhas, criando uma linda mandala que refletia a luz do sol.  
  
"Eu te amo... Krystall" - então finalmente ele admitiu, se dando por vencido, sem forças mais para lutar contra a realidade que até então ele insistia em não aceitar.  
  
O sol se escondia, com seu brilho ofuscado pela tristeza que cobria de brumas a Era Feudal.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
A lágrima que caíra no rosto de Krystall, começou a emitir uma luz muito cálida, que aos poucos tomou força, envolvendo completamente o corpo dela. Atônito com o que estava acontecendo, Sesshoumaru não podia fazer nada além observar o que acontecia com a garota no seu colo - aquela aura prateada lentamente foi se tornando dourada, para pouco tempo depois adquirir a cor avermelhada, se expandindo, até envolve-lo também, fazendo-o sentir o gostoso calor que ela possuía, e então, de repente, aquela energia se concentrou, e seguiu para o alto, deixando todos à sua volta boquiabertos: todos os que estavam um pouco afastados do casal, puderam ver perfeitamente a figura de uma ave Fênix com as suas asas abertas envolvendo os dois, antes de seguir rumo a um destino desconhecido.  
  
O Lorde Youkai olhava para o alto, como se ainda pudesse enxergar no infinito o destino daquela onda de energia que os envolvera até poucos momentos atrás - ele tinha certeza que aquela energia pertencia ao guardião de Krystall que ele havia destruído com a Tenseiga. Então...  
  
"Tum-Dum" - Os olhos dele voltaram-se para Krystall: seu coração havia voltado a bater.  
  
Uma sensação de alegria tomou conta dele; o calor do corpo dela havia sido devolvido pela Fênix, o cheiro de morte havia sido substituído pelo delicioso aroma dela, e as cores do seu belo rosto haviam retornado. Finalmente, devagar ela começou a abrir aqueles olhos brilhantes que ele tanto ansiava por rever.  
  
"Eu.. também ... te amo, Sesshy..." - A jovem se aconchegou mais no peito dele, se sentindo amada, segura e muito, muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de revê-lo novamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru não disse nem uma palavra; ele simplesmente a abraçou com mais força, como se estivesse com medo que ela fugisse dali de seus braços, para longe dele. Eles ficaram assim por bastante tempo, curtindo a emoção do reencontro, até que outra lágrima fugiu dos olhos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste... só que desta vez de felicidade.  
  
........  
  
Não muito longe dali, agora devidamente oculta por um feitiço, Shannon sorria, enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas de emoção que haviam fugido de seus olhos. Sua missão estava quase cumprida, faltava muito pouco agora.  
  
........  
  
O dia havia sido desgastante para todos, e então o grupo concluiu que a melhor coisa a ser feita era se passar a noite por ali mesmo. Kagome e Shippou haviam feito uma pequena fogueira, e Miroku havia caçado alguns pequenos animais para que eles pudessem fazer uma refeição. Um pouco afastado dali, Krystall dormia confortavelmente acomodada no colo de Sesshoumaru - finalmente o casal estava descansando.  
  
No céu, a lua começava a se mostrar num sorriso tímido, rodeada por estrelas de vários tipos, cores e tamanhos. InuYasha havia subido numa árvore bem alta, com a desculpa que assim ele poderia ficar de guarda enquanto os outros descansavam, mas na verdade, ele queria ficar sozinho para poder pensar.  
  
A sua vida na Era Feudal nunca fora muito fácil, mas nos últimos dias, as coisas haviam sido muito complicadas até mesmo para ele, InuYasha. De onde ele estava, ele podia observar o irmão dormindo tranqüilamente com sua futura 'esposa' nos braços. Como aquela mulher havia conseguido tocar tão fundo naquele monstro sanguinário? Também tinha aquela adolescente misteriosa que o havia chamado de.. tio? Será que Sesshoumaru já era pai? Aquela meia lua na testa daquela menina, eliminaria a maioria dos argumentos de defesa de Sesshoumaru se não fosse por uma coisa intrigante: ela não tinha só cheiro do seu meio irmão, mas também o cheiro daquela garota que dormia nos braços dele.. como isso seria possível?  
  
E finalmente: assistir a morte da sua... cunhada (?!?!), o fez pensar em Kagome ... a sua Kagome.  
  
Ver o imponente Lorde Sesshoumaru tão fragilizado havia feito InuYasha parar para pensar: e se ele perdesse Kagome? Ele não tinha a Tenseiga para revive-la, como Sesshoumaru. Na verdade... o que ela realmente significava para ele? E como ficava a Kikyo nessa historia?  
  
Kikyo... ela e InuYasha haviam caído na armadilha do Naraku há 50 anos, e ela havia morrido odiando-o com todas as fibras de seu ser. E esse ódio era a única coisa que mantinha o corpo dela, feito de terra e ossos vagando pelo mundo.. ele não conseguia esquece-la, mas já há algum tempo ele havia percebido que o sentimento que o prendia a Kikyo não era mais de amor, e sim o de culpa.  
  
Ele desejava libertar a alma dela se vingando do responsável por sua morte, antes de pensar na própria felicidade, mas os acontecimentos daquele dia o fizeram encarar a possibilidade de que talvez se ele fizesse isso, ele poderia perder a sua doce Kagome também... assim como ele já perdera Kikyo no passado.  
  
"Minha Kagome..." - O hanyou suspirou, enquanto observava o tímido sorriso da lua no céu.  
  
"Você me chamou, InuYasha?" - Kagome se encontrava bem embaixo da árvore onde InuYasha se encontrava, quando o ouviu chamar por seu nome, e o olhava com uma expressão de tristeza.  
  
"Ele deve estar pensando na Kikyo.." - esse pensamento a torturava, ferindo- a profundamente.  
  
"Faz muito tempo que você esta aí embaixo?" - o hanyou estava desconcertado por ter sido pego pensando nela, reagindo como se ela pudesse ler os seus pensamentos - "Desde quando você deu para ficar espionando os outros assim?"  
  
"Eu não estava te espionando, eu só queria saber se você estava precisando de alguma coisa. Eu até te chamei umas duas vezes, mas você estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que você não me ouviu." - Kagome abaixou a cabeça, desviando o seu olhar dele, enquanto a sua voz ia sumindo. Então, se calou completamente, voltando em direção ao lugar onde se encontravam Miroku, Shippou e Kirara, enquanto InuYasha começou a sentir cheiro de lágrimas.  
  
"Droga, seu idiota, você a fez chorar de novo" - Apesar de não entender direito o motivo daquelas lágrimas, ele sentia que ele deveria dizer a Kagome o que ele estava sentido. Não que isso facilitasse as coisas para ele, mas pelo menos, ele tinha que tentar.  
  
Agilmente, ele saltou do galho onde ele descansava, alcançando facilmente a colegial cabisbaixa, barrando o seu caminho. Kagome parou ao bater no peito dele, levantando a sua cabeça assustada, corando com a proximidade dos seus rostos.  
  
"Você veio até aqui para falar comigo, não é? Por que você esta indo embora então?" - o hanyou ainda não havia encontrado uma forma de dizer a ela tudo que se passava no seu coração - se o insensível do Sesshoumaru havia conseguido expor os dele (ele nem sabia que o irmão conseguia sentir algo), por que ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo?  
  
"Não era nada muito importante, era coisa minha" - ela respondeu, baixando o rosto novamente, enquanto lutava com aquelas lágrimas que tentavam fugir de seus olhos; até que sentiu a mão dele tocando em seu rosto, levantando- o, fazendo-a encarar um par de olhos dourados que olhavam muito sérios para ela.  
  
"Nunca mais diga isso, Kagome... tudo que vem de você é muito importante. Você é muito importante para mim." - InuYasha a abraçou com força, deixando a colegial sem palavras, torcendo para que tudo aquilo não fosse apenas um sonho - "Sabe, Kagome... eu .. não sou bom para dizer o que eu sinto.. mas... eu não quero que você fique longe de mim. Eu queria... que você fosse paciente, por que .. eu preciso acabar com aquele maldito do Naraku, você me entende?"  
  
Kagome estava surpresa: InuYasha nunca havia aberto tanto o seu coração daquele jeito, e naquele momento, ele a olhava como se ela realmente fosse muito importante para ele, e isso era o suficiente para que ela tivesse forças para atender o seu pedido.  
  
"Eu.. entendo, InuYasha.. Eu vou estar sempre com você. Eu vou esperar por esse dia.. ao seu lado."  
  
InuYasha e Kagome se fitaram com carinho por alguns momentos, e então, automaticamente os seus olhos se fecharam e os rostos começaram a se aproximar, com os lábios entreabertos; InuYasha a trazia para junto de si, se perdendo no perfume que somente ela tinha: a sua doce Kagome.  
  
Ambos ansiavam há muito tempo por aquele beijo, mas, quando os seus lábios já estavam tão próximos que ambos já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro...  
  
"InuYasha!!! O que você pensa que esta fazendo com a Kagome?!?!" - Shippou havia pulado bem encima da cabeça do hanyou, quando o casal já estava praticamente de lábios colados; fazendo-os pular um para cada lado por causa do susto, completamente sem graça.  
  
"Eu não estou fazendo nada!!!" - após se recompor do susto, InuYasha berrou com o kitsune, enquanto o agarrava pelo rabo.  
  
"Ah é? Então, por que vocês dois estão vermelhos desse jeito?" - Shippou apontava para o rosto deles, fazendo com que uma veia de irritação saltasse na testa do hanyou, que já havia fechado a mão para bater nele quando..  
  
"InuYasha?" - Kagome olhava para os dois muito séria.  
  
"Glup.. Sim, Kagome?" - InuYasha virou lentamente na direção de Kagome, levantando uma sobrancelha, já esperando pelo famoso 'senta'.  
  
"Não bata com muita força, ta?" - A colegial sorriu para ele, se retirando em seguida. Shippou arregalou os olhos, enquanto InuYasha olhava para ele sadicamente.  
  
Agora, Kagome estava indo ao local onde Miroku já estava descansando, vendo um pouco mais distante Krystall e Sesshoumaru: ela sorriu ao ver aquela cena tão bonita, imaginando que eles deveriam estar esgotados.  
  
"Eu gostaria muito de conversar com ela, mas provavelmente ela ainda vai demorar uns dias para se recuperar.. tudo bem. Quando terminarem as minhas provas, nos teremos todo o tempo do mundo nos conhecermos melhor".  
  
Aquela noite, Kagome dormiu imaginando como seria maravilhoso o toque dos lábios de InuYasha.  
  
........  
  
ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS  
  
Kagome estava de volta a Era Feudal: suas provas haviam acabado, e desta vez, ela tinha ido muito bem - inclusive na famigerada prova de matemática - de forma que suas férias tinham começado oficialmente naquele dia, liberando-a para ficar com os seus amigos o tempo que quisesse. Bem.. pelo menos até que as aulas do 2o ano começassem.  
  
Ela já havia subido até o topo do poço, fazendo um grande esforço para jogar a sua "pequena" mochila amarela para fora dele, quando a raiz em que ela estava apoiada se rompeu, fazendo com que perdesse o seu equilíbrio. Ela começou a cair poço adentro, quando sentiu uma delicada mão segurando-a pelo pulso; e quando olhou para cima, encontrou Prisma olhando-a com uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
  
........  
  
"Obrigada por me ajudar, Prisma" - Kagome a agradecia, depois de sair do poço, completamente sem graça por ter dado trabalho a ela.  
  
"Não se preocupe, foi um prazer, é muito bom poder ajudar" - Krystall comentou com Kagome - "eu vim até aqui para conhecer esse poço o irmão do Sesshy havia falado ..."  
  
"Sesshy?" - Kagome acabou interrompendo a garota, achando graça da forma carinhosa da qual Prisma havia se referido ao youkai.  
  
Krystall riu da observação da colegial, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo da risada: afinal Sesshoumaru não era a criatura mais meiga do universo, e ela mesma, apesar de gostar do apelido carinhoso, às vezes o usava apenas para cutucar o youkai, que começava a irrita-la com os seus costumes 'levemente' machistas.  
  
"Meu nome é Krystall, Kagome. Prisma é um nome que eu uso para preservar a minha privacidade na nossa Era, e creio que isso não seja necessário por aqui, afinal, você ajudou a salvar a minha vida, e gostaria muito de considera-la minha amiga".  
  
"Mas é claro!!!!" - Kagome estava exultante por se tornar amiga de uma pessoa que ela admirava tanto, se dando conta em seguida, que ainda não tinha visto Sesshoumaru por perto - "Ah, e onde estão os outros? Você não deveria ficar sozinha, afinal, andou passando por uns maus bocados, deveria estar descansando."  
  
"Ah, a Rin está se divertindo bem ali na frente" - sorridente, Krystall apontou em direção da criança, que no momento estava correndo atrás de uma borboleta azul, e então, estreitou os olhos com o semblante aborrecido apontando em direção a algumas árvores não muito longe dali - "e o Jaken esta logo ali atrás".  
  
"E onde esta o Sesshoumaru?" - Kagome perguntou, curiosa.  
  
"Está por ai, e creio eu, que irritado;" - Krystall deu os ombros, com uma expressão que fez Kagome ter vontade de rir, enquanto ela continuava o seu relato, provavelmente tão aborrecida quanto o youkai citado - "eu disse a ele que eu precisava respirar, e ainda assim ele mandou Jaken e Rin virem comigo"  
  
A colegial imaginava que alguém que vinha de uma cultura tão ligada ao feminino, e por conseqüência, feminista, deveria estar enlouquecendo com os costumes tradicionalmente machistas dos homens da Era Feudal. Será que por acaso ela não poderia ajuda-la de alguma forma?  
  
"Escute, Krys, será que não existe nada que eu possa fazer para ajuda-la? Creio que seus amigos estejam muito preocupados com você.. eu até pensei em entrar em contato com eles, mas não é exatamente uma tarefa fácil encontra- los" - Kagome se lembrava com uma gota na cabeça, que os havia procurado até mesmo na lista telefônica on-line da internet.  
  
Krystall calada por um momento... será que o que ela estava pensando daria certo? Bem, de qualquer forma não adiantava sofrer por antecipação, então ela resolveu arriscar:  
  
"Bem... creio que você poderia me fazer um favor... você consegue levar coisas de uma Era para outra, Kagome, não consegue?"  
  
"Sim, eu consigo, por que?" - a jovem havia ficado muito curiosa com a pergunta.  
  
"Você poderia me fazer o seguinte favor ? ..." - A Senhora do Caos piscou para Kagome, enquanto começou a explicar o que ela precisava fazer.  
  
Não muito longe dali, Jaken observava aquelas duas mulheres, conversando, e ficou incomodado ao ver que a futura Lady das Terras do Oeste havia entregue a humana do Inuyasha um pequeno e brilhante objeto, que parecia uma jóia, e a última em seguida retornou para dentro do poço come-ossos.  
  
"Por que essssssa humana essssssta voltando para a Era dela sssssem ao menos passsar no vilarejo antessss?" - ele não havia conseguido ouvir uma única palavra da conversa entre as duas mulheres, pois estava muito longe para entender qualquer coisa. Jaken havia aprendido rapidamente que irritar Lady Krystall era quase tão nocivo à sua saúde quanto irritar Lorde Sesshoumaru, de forma que, quando ela pediu 'delicadamente' que ele se afastasse, o pequeno youkai não pensou duas vezes.  
  
Entediado, ele se conformou em assistir Rin se aproximando de Krystall com flores, tentando convencer a Lady de deixa-la enfeitar os seus cabelos com elas, enquanto a jovem a olhava com uma cara de quem não havia gostado muito da idéia.  
  
POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS  
  
"Mas Lady Krystall... Glup!!!!!" - Jaken correu para se esconder atrás de Rin quando a futura Lady das Terras do Oeste estreitou os olhos na direção dele, impaciente por dizer pela terceira vez consecutiva ao dedicado servo de Sesshoumaru que ela iria sim carregar a mochila de Kagome ate o vilarejo.  
  
"Jaken, eu acredito que a minha explicação tenha sido perfeitamente clara: eu já teria chegado ao vilarejo há muito tempo atrás, ao invés de ter andado poucos metros se você largasse a alça da mochila. Eu nunca aceitei ser tratada diferente na corte de meu pai, porque você acha que eu faria isso por aqui?"  
  
"Simplesmente por que isso não é serviço para alguém de sua posição.. e também porque você precisa descansar" - Sesshoumaru aparecera abruptamente, deixando Jaken mais apreensivo ainda: aquela fêmea que o seu mestre escolhera, normalmente já não era nada fácil de se lidar... irritada, então... O pequeno youkai teve o bom senso de se retirar dali, carregando Rin consigo, deixando o casal a sós naquele ponto da floresta: a tensão estava tão grande entre eles que poderia ser cortada com uma espada.  
  
"Eu já estou bem, e além disso, eu não suporto ser tratada como uma boneca de porcelana. Não pense que eu vou permitir que esse tipo de coisa aconteça com freqüência" - ela apontava para os seus cabelos caprichosamente trançados com flores silvestres, que a pequena Rin havia arrumado, mesmo debaixo de seus protestos: ela se sentia a própria Donzela de Beltane arrumada daquele jeito ( verdade que ela ainda era uma donzela, mas isso não aliviava a sua irritação ), o que fazia os seus olhos cor de mel faiscassem de raiva, raiva que aumentava a cada instante, principalmente porque Sesshoumaru ainda a fitava silenciosamente, sem expressar nenhuma emoção.  
  
"Bem, já que você, não vai dizer nada, eu..." - Krystall havia começado a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo, mas quando se deu conta, a mochila havia sido tomada de suas mãos, e ela estava sendo pressionada em uma das árvores próximas por Sesshoumaru que a encarava muito sério, causando uma nova explosão de raiva por parte dela.  
  
"Me solta, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" - o youkai a estava segurando pelos braços, imobilizando-a - "Não pense você que eu vou me tornar submissa como as mulheres que eu andei encontrando no vilarejo, eu não vou admitir que você me controle de jeito nenhum!!!" - apesar de ser muito mais forte que os humanos que Sesshoumaru conhecera, a jovem não tinha força o suficiente para se livrar de suas garras.  
  
"Eu já disse que isso não é serviço para alguém de sua posição, mulher. Não me desafie." - ele a fitava muito sério, começando a se irritar com a sua rebeldia - nenhuma outra fêmea havia tido coragem de falar com ele naquele tom antes: ele precisava encontrar uma forma de subjuga-la, e rápido, antes que ele perdesse o total controle da situação - "Hum.." - foi quando um idéia muito interessante passou por sua mente.  
  
"Eu não tenho medo de você" - ela o olhava com forte brilho de desafio no olhar - "você não v.. humpf!!"  
  
Subitamente, Sesshoumaru a beijou, desarmando-a por completo: sabiamente, ele concluiu que aquela discussão não os levaria a lugar nenhum, de forma que ele decidiu mudar a sua forma de agir, e satisfeito, sentiu a resistência dela desaparecendo enquanto ele aprofundava aquele beijo tão inesperado.  
  
"Todo youkai deve saber como controlar sua fêmea, não importa por quais formas, se você não for respeitado dentro de seu feudo, com certeza não o será fora dele", dizia o seu avô, com uma expressão muito séria, quando ele passou a ter a idade de escolher uma fêmea, embora naquela época, ele não tivesse a menor intenção de adquirir uma - "observação muito valiosa" - ele pensava, ironicamente.  
  
A principio, a idéia era só desarma-la, mas aquelas carícias faziam com que o corpo dela passasse a exalar um inebriante aroma de excitação, que mesclado ao seu cheiro e ao perfume das flores em seus cabelos, combinados, começavam a agir como um poderoso afrodisíaco em Sesshoumaru, fazendo o instinto dele falar mais alto, de forma que ele não percebeu quando começou a passar dos limites. Enquanto ele se perdia naquelas sensações, suas mãos começaram percorrer o corpo dela, afrouxando o delicado quimono.  
  
Quando Krystall percebeu o que ele estava cego pelo desejo, ela voltou a ficar na defensiva, tentando afastar-se inutilmente, até que conseguiu se livrar de seu beijo ardente.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, pare, eu.. " - A voz assustada da Lady e o cheiro de medo que infestava o ar, fizeram com que ele voltasse à realidade, soltando-a, chocado com a sua falta de controle.  
  
Ele virou-se de costas, enquanto Krystall caía no chão - Sesshoumaru lutava contra o seu instinto que exigia que ele a possuísse ali mesmo, para consolidar o compromisso entre eles como era exigido pelo seu clã, mas uma daquelas novas sensações que ele estava experimentando dizia a ele que as coisas não podiam ser feitas dessa forma.  
  
Krystall ainda estava caída no chão, sem fôlego e confusa - aquelas mudanças súbitas de humor de Sesshoumaru a assustavam demais, pois era impossível saber o que se passava na cabeça dele - como ela poderia... ela corou violentamente enquanto pensava que de que forma ela poderia se pensar em se entregar a alguém tão inconstante daquele jeito? E que Atena a ajudasse.. pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela realmente havia desejado fazer isso.  
  
Ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos, quando a voz gelada do youkai soou, gelada, comunicando-a de sua decisão.  
  
"Eu quero que você volte ao vilarejo para repor suas energias, Lady Krystall. Estaremos partindo em poucos dias, assim que você estiver pronta para uma longa viagem." - Ele ainda estava de costas para ela, impassível.  
  
"Partir? Partir para onde?" - seus olhos se arregalaram, demonstrando espanto: como ele podia agir daquela forma, como se nada tivesse acontecido?  
  
Então ele se virou, enquanto a encarava, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais confusa.  
  
"Para as Terras do Oeste, onde você será apresentada ao meu clã como a MINHA ESPOSA"  
  
"Para as Terras do Oeste?" - ela repetiu a última frase como um eco: ela não podia partir, como ficariam a sua família e amigos? Na verdade, ela não sabia se conseguiria retornar a sua Era - e se fosse o seu destino ficar para sempre naquela terra no passado? E se ela conseguisse descobrir uma forma de voltar, o que ela faria com Sesshoumaru? Ela simplesmente voltaria para a sua época e o esqueceria? Infelizmente, ela não tinha nenhuma dessas respostas... ainda não.  
  
Talvez, naquele momento, a sua única opção fosse esperar que Kagome pudesse ajuda-la, retornando com aquilo que poderia ser a solução do maior de seus problemas, e deixar para se preocupar com os outros mais tarde.  
  
Um dia de cada vez. Era assim que teria que ser.  
  
Então, ela se levantou, e depois de lançar um olhar magoado para Sesshoumaru, ela se distanciou, sem dizer uma única palavra.  
  
O yokai ainda ficou lá parado, vendo-a se distanciar, até que finalmente, ela saiu do seu campo de visão.  
  
"Estou ficando condescendente demais" - o Lorde Yokai resmungou entre os dentes, enquanto fazia um enorme esforço para não ir atrás daquela mulher quando ela se levantou, com lágrimas nos olhos e seguiu em direção oposta ao vilarejo, com ares de orgulho ferido.  
  
"Feh... agora deu para ficar falando sozinho, Sesshoumaru? Eu trataria melhor a sua mulher, afinal, é ela que vai cuidar de você, quando terminar ficando gagá de vez." – InuYasha caçoava do irmão, enquanto pegava a tal mochila causadora de problemas.  
  
Sesshoumaru queria fatia-lo vivo, como tudo naquele dia parecia testar a sua paciência, continuou imóvel, fitando o meio-irmão.  
  
InuYasha havia assistido toda aquela cena complicada que ocorrera há alguns instantes atrás: na verdade, ele havia sentido o cheiro de Kagome, e como ela estava demorando em aparecer no vilarejo, tomou o caminho do poço come- ossos. Então, correndo o risco de ser chamado de Hanyou-voyer, resolveu ficar lá de prontidão caso seu irmão saísse da 'linha'. Ele conhecia os protocolos do clã dos youkais cachorros graças a Myouga, e temia que a personalidade 'delicada' de Krystall gerasse alguns conflitos entre o casal, quando Sesshoumaru passasse a agir de acordo com os protocolos do clã.  
  
De qualquer forma, InuYasha já estava dando o fora de fininho, quando sentiu o cheiro de medo da garota no ar, e se a súplica dela não tivesse devolvido o bom senso ao seu meio-irmão, ele teria que intrometer entre eles, para interceder a favor de sua 'cunhada'.  
  
"O você pensa que esta fazendo, InuYasha? Quer dizer que agora você fica espionando casais?" – Sesshoumaru respondeu visivelmente irritado.  
  
"Bah, sua vida pessoal não me interessa, seu idiota. Eu só vim ate aqui porque eu senti o cheiro da Kagome...." – Ele se calou em seguida, embaraçado por te confessado ao meio irmão uma fraqueza obvia, e resolveu disfarçar atacando-o de volta – "mas acabei vendo aquela cena ridícula... como você tem coragem de trata-la desse jeito depois de tudo pelo o que ela passou nos últimos dias? No final das contas, o que você estava fazendo, seu idiota?"  
  
"Há, InuYasha... Não me diga que você não sabe?" – Um sorriso malicioso despontou no rosto de Sesshoumaru, fazendo o hanyou ficar sem graça – "Bem, de qualquer forma, isso é um assunto de adultos, e não sou eu que vou te explicar " – o Lorde yokai começou a caminhar, se sentindo melhor agora, que havia conseguido constranger o irmão.  
  
"Feh, e pelo jeito, você já tem muita experiência, não é? Eu andei encontrando a conseqüência de uma delas por ai" – InuYasha se permitiu um momento de satisfação quando o irmão parou, e mesmo sem se virar respondeu.  
  
"Deixe de ser idiota, InuYasha, seu eu tivesse um herdeiro, eu saberia." – então, ele se virou, para encarar InuYasha com uma certa curiosidade.  
  
"Ah, é? E como você me explica isso aqui então?" – o hanyou estendeu o braço, mostrando vitorioso a encharpe dourada que ele havia encontrado no castelo do Naraku – "A dona deste lenço tem uma meia lua na testa como você, Sesshoumaru. E ela também tem o seu cheiro."  
  
Sesshoumaru fitou aquele pedaço de tecido por alguns segundos – tempo no qual ele se lembrou daquele vulto que ele vira durante o combate - e depois de uma rápida análise, voltou a caminhar, só que desta vez, seguindo o caminho feito por Krystall - "Não diga besteiras, Inuyasha.. O seu faro é imprestável como você, e eu não estou interessado nas suas neuroses: esse farrapo está impregnado de vários cheiros – inclusive o do Naraku, e eu não sou o único youkai com esse tipo de marca. Esse farrapo imundo tem o meu cheiro e o da Lady porque nós estávamos próximos a ele no combate".  
  
InuYasha concluiu que não havia muito que se fazer, visto que o cabeça-dura do seu meio-irmão não queria escuta-lo, e com certeza por puro orgulho, já que verdade seja dita, o faro de Sesshoumaru realmente era superior ao dele, de forma que seria impossível ele se confundir tão grosseiramente a respeito do cheiro da encharpe: o cheiro impregnado no tecido era forte demais para ter sido obtido simplesmente durante o combate.  
  
"Feh.. deixa esse idiota para lá.. Deixa ver o nos temos por aqui hj." – Resmungava o hanyou enquanto fuçava na mochila de Kagome, até encontrar os seus chocolates favoritos.  
  
.......  
  
Alívio era a palavra da semana na sede dos Guerreiros: Morrigan havia deixado duas mensagens muito claras:  
  
1. A Senhora do Caos estava viva 2. Da próxima vez que a Senhora da Ordem se metesse em outra trapalhada mágica daquelas proporções, a própria Morrigan se encarregaria de aplicar- lhe um corretivo.  
  
"Deixa ver ..." - Lyncyne ponderava o que poderia ser pior: a punição de Morrigan ou a de sua irmã... e por um momento, ficou seriamente tentada em propor a divindade que ela se encarregasse de suas punições dali para frente.  
  
"Bem... sabemos que ela esta viva, mas ainda não sabemos nem onde, nem quando ela está. Puxa, Morrigan podia muito bem ter dado uma pista, não é?" - Brigith cruzou os braços, enquanto encostava-se à parede da sala do conselho.  
  
"Na verdade... ela deu.. não que isso tenha nos ajudado muito" - Dara suspirava, enquanto lembrava da cara sádica da Deusa ao dar-lhe a dica - "Onde guerras honradas foram travadas e o astro rei é mais brilhante, hoje existe uma ponte harmônica de ligação entre varias eras - lá começara a jornada de vocês para encontra-la"  
  
"Putz... e eu que achava que enigmas fossem coisas de Deuses Egípcios..." - Lyncyne comentava, enquanto se lembrava que ela sempre tinha problemas para tentar decifrar as mensagens de Isis.  
  
"Hum... astro-rei... guerras honradas... Por acaso, Morrigan não estaria falando do Oriente?" - como Lorde do elemento Ar, Gwydion também tinha lá as suas idéias brilhantes.  
  
"Muito bem, Auron... eu acredito que você esteja certo, mas ainda assim, o oriente é muito extenso, e nós não temos a menor idéia de qual época nós devemos procurar" - Morgan não se mostrava muito otimista com a descoberta do amigo.  
  
Neste momento, o cristal que ficava no centro da mesa do conselho começou a brilhar, chamando a atenção de todos eles - o cristal mágico servia como uma espécie de comunicador, projetando uma imagem holográfica da pessoa que tentava entrar em contato com os Guerreiros. Eram poucas as pessoas que podiam acessa-los usando um cristal daqueles (o Rei de Galtus, a Suma- Sacerdotisa do antigo Coven de Rhiannon, o Guardião de Celtus, e um grupo de heróis nos EUA e outro na União Européia), de forma que ele funcionava como uma espécie de linha de emergência - significando que mais problemas estavam a caminho... e dos grandes.  
  
""timo, era justamente o que eu estava precisando... mais problemas. Quando essas férias acabarem, eu vou precisar de férias das férias" - Flora praguejou, inconformada com a sua falta de sorte, enquanto fazia um gesto mágico para que o cristal começasse a projetar as imagens.  
  
"Hum..." - Brigith levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar que a imagem do planeta Terra começava a ser projetada, focando-se em seguida no Japão, destacando por fim, a cidade de Tókio - "Guerreiros... desde quando alguém no Japão possui um cristal comunicador?"  
  
"Japão?" - a voz dos guerreiros se fez ouvir em uníssono, enquanto eles se lembravam da mensagem de Morrigan.  
  
"Moshi, moshi! Watashi wa, Higurashi Kagome, ne" - a imagem de uma sorridente adolescente oriental foi exibida.  
  
"..." - Gota na cabeça das garotas - Auron e Prisma eram os únicos que conseguiam entender todas as línguas do Universo: Auron porque ele era o Lorde do elemento Ar, que regia a sabedoria, comunicação e expressão; e Prisma porque ela havia mexido os seus pauzinhos com um feitiço, ou a sua colher de pau, se vocês assim o preferirem.  
  
"Auron... por acaso, você sabe qual foi o feitiço que a Prisma usou para compreender todas as línguas do Universo?" - Morgan perguntou, completamente sem graça por não ter prestado atenção nas explicações da amiga naquele dia.  
  
"Bem, já faz algum tempo, mas vou ver o que eu posso fazer" - Gwydion se divertiu com a cara das amigas, fazendo o seu BOS aparecer com uma pequena conjuração - "ah, aqui esta.. a Krys me obrigou a escrever esse feitiço no meu livro das sombras, já que ele tinha a ver com o meu elemento. Vamos lá."  
  
.......  
  
Oie ....  
  
Bem galerinha .. muitas emoções nesse capitulo, não é?  
  
Espero q vocês tenham me perdoado pelas maldades dramáticas do cap 6 ... e estou aberta a criticas, sugestões.. etc  
  
Próximas emoções : qual sera a Ideia de Krystall para voltar para casa? E se funcionar .. ela vai ter coragem de deixar o Sesshy? E por onde andará a Shannon?  
  
Bjos, Bjos, Bjos  
  
Artis 


	8. Lar é onde se encontra o coração

Oie pessoal o/  
  
-Peço encarecidas desculpas pela demora... mas desta vez a culpa n foi so minha não, hehehe.. Alem do fato de eu ser uma pessoa naturalmente enrolada, desta vez eu comecei um novo projeto, uma fic de Harry Potter que eu estou escrevendo com a Bella-chan e com a Sofy-chan, e uma outra fic que nasceu desse projeto que no momento eu estou desenvolvendo com a Mikky.  
  
-Então, se vcs pretendem cumprir as ameaças de morte ( tira a adaga fincada com um bilhete ameaçador da porta ) eu aconselho vcs a virem de turma, hehehe ... o Seth andou fazendo um curso de artes marciais e já ate arranjou um bico de segurança no Esbath da Lua Azul no dia 31/07.  
  
-Bem, eu agradeço as reviews de Framboesa, Akeminu, Kasumi e Shampoo Sakai, espero que a gente consiga se trombar mais no msn por ai, meninas. Adoro vcs XD.  
  
-Então, vamos la... afinal não é nada educado deixar as minhas vitimas me esperando não e? – (autora vê InuYasha e Cia começam a fugir de fininho)  
  
-Seth... please ( Autora pede para o dragão por os personagens nos seus postos )  
  
-GRRRRRRR ( Seth sai Cuspindo fogo e recuperando os fujões )  
  
-Seth... o Inu não tinha cabelos prateados? - Gota na cabeça da autora enquanto dragão providencia uma peruca para o InuYasha, q se entra preto como um carvão e com os cabelos levemente 'chamuscados'.  
  
-Certo, agora sim... aqui vamos nós. Boa Leitura!!!  
  
Disclaimer .. Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As Guerreiras Estelares e sua historia me pertencem.  
  
**LAR É ONDE SE ENCONTRA O CORAÇÃO  
  
ERA ATUAL  
  
**Dara falava ao telefone enquanto pegava algumas roupas no closet, sendo constantemente interrompida por Lyncyne.  
  
"Muito obrigada, Ariadne. Mais uma vez me desculpe por te jogar esta bomba tão encima da hora. Sai daí, Lyn!!!! Não, não foi com você, me desculpe, a Lyncyne ta me atrapalhando aqui." – Dara passou pela amiga furiosa e colocou o vestido dentro da mala – "Legal, amiga, olhe isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Certo, deixe os documentos ai, estaremos chegando em pouco tempo." - Dara desliga o telefone e estreita os olhos para a Senhora da Ordem, enquanto fecha a mala e começa a arrumar uma outra.  
  
"Pronto, Lyn! O que você quer afinal? Alias, o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui no meu quarto que ainda não foi arrumar as suas malas?" – a Dama da Terra continuou a arrumar a sua mala como se a amiga não estivesse soltando fogo pelas ventas, e prevendo qualquer ato danoso da amiga, sem se desconcentrar do seu trabalho emendou – "Antes que você resolva fazer qualquer coisa, acho bom te avisar que se você quebrar um vidro de esmalte no meu quarto, a Krystall vai ser a menor das suas preocupações".  
  
"Glup!" – a jovem resolveu se acalmar um pouco, e então continuou – "Perai, Dara. Como assim, o que eu quero? Eu quero saber porque ao invés de nos prepararmos para nos teleportarmos até o Japão você fica pendurada no telefone e fazendo as malas com as roupas de tournée?".  
  
Nesse instante chegam os outros Guerreiros, que seguindo a orientação de Dara, prepararam malas com roupas de show das Panteras, e mesmo que não tivessem a mesma coragem (ou falta de senso) de Lyncyne em contrariar a Dara a aquela altura do campeonato, também estavam curiosos como a Senhora da Ordem.  
  
"Bem, eu quero fazer as coisas direito dessa vez, sem trocar os pés pelas mãos; não vou arriscar mais nenhuma trapalhada mágica, de forma que as nossas férias estão oficialmente suspensas, e estaremos indo ao Japão para fazer um show beneficente que acontecera dentro de dois dias. Já está tudo preparado para a nossa partida, e o jato particular da corporação Star já esta nos aguardando no aeroporto de Londres".  
  
"Show?!?! Você enlouqueceu Dara? Eu nunca vou conseguir organizar um show de vocês em dois dias com a quantidade de problemas que nos temos para resolver neste momento!?!?" – Gwydion estava com os cabelos em pé, e imaginava se a vice-líder não teria perdido o juízo.  
  
"Você não vai precisar organizar nada, Gwydion: o show já esta programado, nós só iremos fazer uma participação especial, e depois, poderemos permanecer por lá o tempo necessário para trazer Krystall de volta, sob a alegação que nós iremos continuar as nossas férias por lá".– Dara tentava fechar a enorme mala de viagem se sentando encima dela (a 3a mala consecutiva).  
  
"Nós precisávamos de uma excelente desculpa para conseguir um visto rápido, e essa foi à maneira que você encontrou de fazer isso, não Dara?" – Brigith comentou, admirando a sagacidade da amiga.  
  
"Exatamente! A não ser que vocês queiram se arriscar com o teleporte da Lyncyne" – Dara batia suas mãos uma na outra com cara de 'missão cumprida'.  
  
"Qual é o problema com o meu teleporte?" – Lyncyne levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto uma veia saltava em sua testa.  
  
"..." - Gota na cabeça de todos os Guerreiros, inclusive na de Lyncyne, ao se lembrarem que da ultima vez, e em Galtus, ela havia teleportado todos para a boca de um vulcão.  
  
"Ah, deixa para lá, já to indo arrumar as minhas malas" – Lyncyne suspirou, resignada, enquanto se dirigia para os seus aposentos.  
  
"Terra do sol nascente, se prepare. Aí vamos nós" – Gwydion olhava pela janela do quarto de Dara, o sol que brilhava com a intensidade do meio-dia.  
  
......

**NA ERA FEUDAL**  
  
Krystall caminhou sem destino por horas, ate que o seu corpo cansado forçou- a a sentar-se para descansar, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas quentes corriam pela sua face.  
  
"Porque exatamente eu estou chorando?" – tantas coisas haviam acontecido naquela semana: talvez ela estivesse chorando por ter perdido completamente o controle da sua vida... Ou talvez ela estivesse chorando simplesmente por nunca ter podido se dar esse luxo antes.  
  
De olhos fechados, a jovem abraçou as pernas e acomodou o seu rosto nos joelhos, enquanto todas as lágrimas represadas há muito tempo, agora corriam livremente, libertas num raro momento de fragilidade emocional da Senhora do Caos – ela sempre se apresentava forte e decidida, e a origem dos seus poderes a obrigava a manter suas emoções sempre sob controle, o que fazia com que as pessoas que não fizessem parte do seu circulo de convivência a considerassem uma pessoa insensível.  
  
Claro, ela nem chegava perto de Sesshoumaru no quesito frieza, mas ela tinha os seus motivos: se ela não tivesse disciplina o suficiente, não seria possível controlar os poderes do Caos, e isso com certamente resultaria numa catástrofe de proporções inimagináveis. Toda essa responsabilidade fez com que a jovem se retraísse, isolando-a cada vez mais de todos: de seus amigos, sua família e ate mesmo de seu ex-namorado.  
  
"Thomas..." – Eles haviam se conhecido numa missão nos EUA, ele era um agente do FBI que trabalhava com os heróis, os famosos meta-humanos. Durante a missão, eles foram se aproximando e aos poucos acabaram por se apaixonar, ou pelo menos, ela achava que sim. Alguns problemas começaram a surgir, e mais obvio era a distancia entre os mundos em que viviam: suas realidades eram completamente diferentes.  
  
Apesar de trabalhar num esquadrão especial, ele não possuía nenhum poder, e por várias vezes, ele correu risco de vida simplesmente por estar junto dela. Toda vez que Krystall o livrava das garras da morte, ficava se torturando pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse chego a tempo – ela conseguiria viver com este peso em sua consciência? Ele sempre estava disposto a correr esse risco para ficarem juntos, mas essa decisão seria recíproca?  
  
Quando finalmente, o relacionamento começou a evoluir, um novo nível de intimidade começou a ser exigido, fazendo com que ela tomasse consciência de que estava fazendo a coisa errada: ela gostava muito de Thomas: ele era um tipo de homem ideal: inteligente, sensível, bonito, gentil, sexy... Mas ainda assim faltava alguma coisa, ela não o amava.  
  
Ela o desejava sim, como não desejar um Deus grego daquele? (Aqueles olhos azuis como o céu, a pele clara onde se destacava o rosto rosado e o seu sorriso cativante, os cabelos negros que chegavam aos seus ombros, desfiados num corte que o tornava o seu rosto ainda mais sensual, mas que ficavam impecavelmente presos ao se apresentar em serviço); mas há muito ela havia aprendido que o seu corpo era tão sagrado quanto à terra fértil a seus pés, ou a água cristalina dos rios e mares, o ar que nos respiramos. Que espécie de bruxa ela seria se honrasse e respeitasse a mãe-natureza, mas não tivesse a capacidade de respeitar o próprio corpo? Não se tratava de puritanismo ou hipocrisia: aquela havia sido a sua decisão, ele queria algo mais que simples luxuria.  
  
Só que com Sesshoumaru algo diferente havia acontecido.  
  
Ela não sentiu somente a chama do desejo queimando-a por dentro, era uma sensação diferente: o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, o beijo ardente que ansiava por muito mais do que ela já havia cedido a qualquer outro, a magia do momento: tudo isso despertara algo dentro dela, um chamado que ela nunca havia sentido antes, como se eles fossem uma só alma, separados pelas ironias do destino, mas que desejavam desesperadamente se unir novamente. Aquela sensação forte de urgência a assustou, fazendo-a recuar.  
  
"Como o destino é estranho.. Passei 3 anos da minha vida achando que o homem da minha vida era o Thomas, um homem sensível e gentil... e após chegar nesta era maluca, o meu coração é arrebatado por um youkai insensível que deteve a decisão da minha vida em suas mãos... que ironia".  
  
Num determinado momento, as suas lágrimas pareciam ter acabado, e então ela levantou o rosto e passou a prestar atenção no local onde se encontrava: ela não estava mais na floresta, que havia ficado a poucos metros atrás; à sua frente se encontrava um grande precipício, à sua direita havia um belo vale florido, e à sua esquerda, um caminho que parecia levar a uma cadeia de montanhas não muito longe dali.  
  
O canto de um pássaro chamou a sua atenção para o céu azul no qual um pequeno número de graciosas nuvens que pareciam pedaços de algodão-doce eram carregadas pelo vento. Em seguida, dirigiu o seu olhar para além do precipício: era uma visão maravilhosa, com verdes planícies, florestas intocadas, rio de águas cristalinas... A natureza em completa harmonia. Tudo simplesmente perfeito, perfeito como em Celtus.  
  
"Por que eu não consigo me sentir feliz então? Por que eu quero tanto voltar para casa?" – Um brilho molhado retornou aos seus olhos, enquanto ela desabafava para si.  
  
Longe o suficiente para não ser notado por Krystall, mas próximo o suficiente para escutar o seu desabafo, estava Sesshoumaru – ele a havia encontrado há alguns instantes, apenas observando-a e velando por sua segurança.  
  
"Então... ela não deseja ficar aqui, ao meu lado?" – naquele momento, a dor sentida pelo príncipe youkai só poderia ser comparada com a frieza do seu olhar.  
  
Subitamente, ao redor de Krystall formou-se um circulo de fogo, fazendo com que Lorde Youkai ficasse de prontidão para atacar um suposto inimigo ate então desconhecido. Ele se manteve imóvel, atento a qualquer movimento, e ficou confuso ao notar que a expressão de susto no rosto da Lady deu lugar a uma expressão tranqüila, enquanto a mesma se levantava.  
  
"O que esta acontecendo? Quantos segredos mais essa mulher ainda guarda de mim?" – Boquiaberto, ele assistia um espiral de fogo se formar em frente a Krystall, para logo em seguida, dar lugar a uma formosa mulher de pele alva e de longos cabelos vermelho fogo, que caiam em cascatas por seus ombros e costas. Ela estava vestida como uma guerreira, e como Morrigan, também exalava poder e sensualidade; mas havia uma diferença gritante entre as duas: o seu olhar era terno e carinhoso.  
  
Já de pe, a Krystall fez uma respeitosa saudação à desconhecida bem à sua frente:  
  
"Sua protegida a saúda, nobre e resplandecente Brigith".  
  
"Eu lhe trago minhas bênçãos e cura, criança sagrada" – Com um leve movimento das mãos da Deusa Celta da Vida, Cura e Magia, Krystall começou a ser elevada do solo, sendo envolvida em seguida por uma espiral de fogo, que logo se tornou um muro flamejante ao seu redor.  
  
De olhos fechados, ela podia sentir o seu corpo sendo envolvido pelo poder curativo e revigorante de Brigith, se deliciando com aquela sensação de estar recuperando em ritmo acelerado: ela mesma levaria cerca de um mês para atingir aquele equilíbrio energético com que ela estava sendo presenteada.  
  
Sesshoumaru assistia a tudo perplexo: aquela energia que envolvia Krystall começou a soltar algumas mechas de seus cabelos, que passavam a ser balançados ao sabor do vento, refletindo o brilho escarlate do muro flamejante ao seu redor. As flores que se soltavam de seus cabelos, ao tocarem no solo se transformavam num belo tapete florido onde antes descansava a Senhora do Caos.  
  
Quando Brigith voltou a coloca-la no chão, as chamas que a envolviam passaram a se concentrar num único ponto entre as duas mulheres, até tomar a forma da majestosa ave Fênix.  
  
"Minha fiel Lasair Enid" – Krystall reconheceu prontamente a sua guardiã, que fazia uma respeitosa reverencia a sua mestra.  
  
"Esta guardiã foi um presente meu a você, minha criança, e fico feliz em saber que ela tem cumprido com as suas obrigações de protege-la. Entretanto, muitos outros assuntos me trazem a este lugar, que serão decisivos não somente para o seu futuro, mas para o de várias pessoas".– Brigith havia assumido uma postura mais condizente com uma divindade, prendendo a atenção de sua protegida.  
  
"Sim, existem muitas perguntas sem resposta..." – Krystall ponderou, enquanto seu olhar se perdia no infinito – "Por que Morrigan foi tão condescendente comigo, permitindo que eu retornasse à vida?".  
  
"Você se encontra tão infeliz agora que preferia ter continuado no mundo avernal, jovem Krystall?" – Brigith olhava seriamente para Krystall, consciente que Sesshoumaru ouvia a conversa entre elas.  
  
"Não é isso. Não é que... eu esteja... infeliz. Eu estou muito confusa, Senhora." – Krystall mantinha o seu semblante contemplativo, e se manteve em silencio por alguns segundos antes de continuar o seu desabafo - "Eu sinto falta de minha família e de meus amigos. Eu... eu só queria ter a minha vida de volta" .  
  
Sesshoumaru fechou suas garras com força, e não sentiu quando se feriu com elas, de onde escorreu um fio de sangue.  
  
"Eu sinto falta do meu mundo, do meu lar" – A jovem voltou a olhar para o céu, enquanto o youkai sentia o seu coração sangrar, assim como o ferimento em sua mão.  
  
"E quanto ao Lorde das Terras do Oeste?" – Brigith continuava a forçar a jovem a encarar a realidade de frente, não importando o quanto isso fosse difícil – afinal, é para isso que ela havia ido aquela terra do passado, não é?  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." – Um olhar carinhoso iluminou o semblante triste da jovem – "Ele consegue me tirar da realidade... ele foi a única pessoa que conseguiu tocar em minha alma, como se nós fossemos feitos da mesma essência".  
  
Então uma sombra de amargura tomou o lugar do brilho radiante de seu rosto, e ela continuou:  
  
"Mas nós vivemos em mundos tão diferentes, em épocas diferentes, como isso poderia dar certo? Talvez fosse melhor esquecer tudo isso de uma vez, e evitar maiores transtornos".– Krystall tentava desesperadamente vestir todas as suas couraças de insensibilidade, mas mesmo assim uma grossa lágrima escapou de um de seus olhos, alcançando rapidamente o solo. Lágrima que não iremos chamar de solitária, pois uma outra a havia acompanhado, deslizando no rosto do belo Lorde Youkai que agora se retirava dali.  
  
"Que mundo é esse do qual você esta falando, criança?" - a voz de Brigith soou, cortante, gelada, assustando Krystall – "Antes de passar por todas essas provações, você se sentia deslocada nos mundos em que vivia: de onde você sente falta? De Galtus, Celtus ou da Terra?".  
  
Krystall não sabia o que responder. No momento, nada mais parecia ser tão certo quanto ela achava que era há alguns minutos atrás, e por isso, continuou ouvindo em silencio.  
  
"Se você voltar à Terra, você terá os seus amigos, mas ainda assim não é o seu mundo. Se você voltar a Galtus, você terá a sua família, mas você continuará a não pertencer aquele lugar, e nem terá os seus amigos, e por fim, se você retornar a Celtus, você estará no seu mundo, mas não terá nem a sua família ou amigos" – Brigith nunca parecera tão cruel a Krystall.  
  
"E o que isso quer dizer?" – a jovem a olhava com lagrimas nos olhos.  
  
"Que você nunca será feliz em nenhum desses lugares hoje. E você sabe o porque?" – A frieza de Brigith era inabalável.  
  
"Porque os Deuses são cruéis, e resolveram me ressuscitar somente para se divertirem com o meu sofrimento?" – a mágoa no olhar da Senhora do Caos feria muito mais a Brigith que ela pudesse imaginar.  
  
"Não, minha criança... Simplesmente porque o seu coração não está em nenhum desses lugares. Você me perguntou o porque de você estar nesta era; pois bem: você esta aqui para aprender a escutar o seu coração".- Brigith colocou a mão na cabeça da jovem, tentando acalmar a ira da mesma.  
  
Krystall arregalou os olhos, sem entender nada, continuando a ouvir em silencio o que Brigith lhe dizia.  
  
"Até mesmo a implacável Morrigan compreendeu algo muito importante, permitindo que você retornasse, e que assim aprendesse a sua lição". – A voz da divindade passou a ser mais terna, quase maternal, o que a incentivou a desabafar.  
  
"Eu quero voltar para a minha casa... para o meu lar" – lagrimas voltaram a brilhar nos seus olhos cor de mel.  
  
"O lar é o lugar onde se encontra o coração, minha criança... Seja sincera consigo mesma, e me diga: onde esta o seu coração?".  
  
Krystall fechou os olhos, enquanto levava as suas mãos ao peito, sentindo as batidas do seu coração: lembrou de várias situações importantes em sua vida: vasculhou as suas lembranças de Celtus, suas aventuras na Terra e em Galtus... Mas somente nas suas últimas lembranças encontrou a resposta desta pergunta: uma sensação de felicidade tomou conta da alma da garota, dando-lhe pela primeira vez em sua a certeza que ela também poderia se feliz.  
  
"Com Sesshoumaru... ele fez o meu coração de refém de seus olhos dourados" – ela abriu os olhos com aquele brilho de vivacidade que há muito Brigith não via em sua protegida.  
  
"A recíproca é verdadeira, jovem princesa. Vocês são almas gêmeas que se pertencem um ao outro, e desde o inicio dos tempos vocês tem se procurado. Nenhum de vocês será feliz, independente de onde estiverem se não permanecerem juntos".  
  
"Almas gêmeas... como na lenda grega".– Krystall se lembra da lenda grega que conta que antigamente, as pessoas nasciam unidas, em pares e felizes. Um homem e uma mulher, às vezes dois homens, ou duas mulheres que se completavam mutuamente, de forma que não existiam almas infelizes. Mas como tudo que e perfeito parece estar fadado a durar pouco, a ira de Zeus caiu sobre a terra, e com os seus trovoes separou as almas gêmeas, que desde este dia passaram a se procurar numa jornada eterna.  
  
......  
  
Na cachoeira próxima ao vilarejo, a pequena Rin tomava o seu banho refrescante sozinha quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás dela:  
  
"Olhando você se divertir assim Rin, ate da vontade de mergulhar também!!!" – Shannon estava sentada nas pedras próximas das margens da cachoeira observando a sua futura irmã mais velha se divertir.  
  
"Oieeeee!!!!" – a criança nadou ate a margem onde a youkai se encontrava, com um belo sorriso nos lábios – "Rin esta muito feliz! Sesshoumaru-sama e Krystall-sama vão ficar juntos! Rin vai ter uma família de novo!".  
  
A alegria de Rin era algo contagiante e essa era uma característica que ela conservaria ate mesmo na idade adulta – quantos nobres de Galtus tiveram os seus corações arrebatados por aquele olhar repleto de doçura e aquele sorriso encantador? Shannon riu, concluindo que a irmã sempre fora uma bruxa nata, mesmo que não soubesse disso.  
  
"Que bom que o Lorde e a Lady estão bem. Eu creio que a minha promessa já foi cumprida então, não é?" – a adolescente foi presenteada com outro sorriso da criança.  
  
"Shannon, vem brincar com Rin, vem nadar também" – a pequena jogou um pouco de água na direção da jovem de cabelos prateados, que agilmente saltou para outra pedra.  
  
"Não faça isso, Rin!" – a youkai riu da brincadeira, enquanto se ajoelhava novamente para poder conversar com a pequena – "Bom, eu vim ate aqui para me despedir: agora que as coisas já estão mais tranqüilas, eu creio que eu deva voltar para a minha casa".  
  
"Mas você já vai?" – o rosto da criança tornou-se triste – "Rin vai te ver de novo, Shannon?".  
  
"Mais cedo do que você imagina, pequena, e garanto q iremos nos ver bastante" – A youkai beijou a testa de Rin, que abriu um daqueles lindos sorrisos que eram a sua marca registrada.  
  
"Promessa é divida" – a criança parou de falar ao ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando.  
  
"RRRRRRIIIINNNN!!!! Onde você esssstaaa ssssua pirralha?!?!?!?!" – ambas identificaram a estridente voz de Jaken ficando cada vez mais próxima.  
  
"Rin vai ajudar você a se esconder, Shannon" – Antes que a adolescente tivesse tempo de pensar, Rin aplicou uma idéia muito infeliz que havia nascido em sua cabecinha.  
  
"EPA!"  
  
plash!!!!  
  
"Glub" – A pobre bruxinha sentiu o seu braço que estava servindo de apoio na pedra ser puxado por Rin, e logo em seguida, o impacto gelado da água da cachoeira no seu corpo. Antes que ela se recuperasse e pudesse esbravejar com sua irmã, a pequena a afundou na água sentando-se nas suas costas.  
  
"Rin esta aqui, Jaken-sama, o que foi que aconteceu?" – Shannon parou de se debater ao ouvir o nome de Jaken, guardando o seu fôlego enquanto tentava ouvir algo da conversa, mesmo sob a água.  
  
"Seshoumaru-Sama ordenou que você se aprontasse e que retornasse imediatamente ao vilarejo, iremos embora daqui".  
  
"Mas Jaken-sama, Rin achava que Lady Krystall precisava descansar mais alguns dias antes de viajar".  
  
O pequeno youkai permaneceu em silencio por algum tempo, ate que por fim completou:  
  
"Ela não ira conosco, Rin. E antes que você fale alguma coisa, eu devo avisa-la que Sesshoumaru-Sama se encontra de péssimo humor. Seja uma boa menina e não faça pergunta, eu nunca o havia visto desta forma antes".  
  
"Como assim, Jaken-sama? Ele esta muito bravo?".  
  
"Não, Rin" – Jaken olhou a sua volta para se certificar que não haveria ninguém a sua volta para escutar o que ele diria a seguir – "Eu diria que ele esta muito triste... como se tivesse perdido parte de sua alma".  
  
"Mas Jaken-Sama... Ai!!!" – Rin havia tomado um beliscão de Shannon que começava a ficar sem fôlego –"Pode ir à frente, Rin já vai se arrumar e ir para o vilarejo" – a menina tinha uma gota gigante sobre sua cabeça, enquanto Shannon já estava ficando lilás como o seu quimono.  
  
"Moleca, o que é que você esta aprontando? Você esta agindo de uma forma muito estranha..." – Jaken olhava desconfiado para Rin.  
  
"Jaken-Sama não acha melhor ver se Sesshoumaru-Sama não precisa de alguma coisa?" – A menina suava, preocupada com a youkai que começava a se agitar.  
  
"Certo, mas veja se não demora, sua pirralha" – Jaken corria em direção ao vilarejo, enquanto Rin dava tchauzinhos, vendo o fiel serviçal de Sesshoumaru se afastar rapidamente.  
  
"ARF, ARF" - Quando o pequeno youkai some de vista, Shannon se levanta complemente roxa e sem ar, jogando longe a jovem Rin.  
  
"Gatos não gostam de banho de água fria, Rin." – Shannon tinha ânsias de esfolar viva a irmã do passado, que ria sem parar do estado no qual ela se encontrava, tanto que ela estava quase arrependida de tê-la tirado da água.  
  
A risada da pequena foi cessando aos poucos enquanto Shannon a ajudava a se vestir sendo substituída por um choro abafado. Ver a irmã chorando daquele jeito, cortou o coração da adolescente –"Rin por que você esta chorando?".  
  
"Quem deveria estar fazendo isso com Rin era Krystall-chan... ela ia ser a nova mãe de Rin... E agora você também vai embora, Shannon".  
  
"Acontece que eu acabei de mudar de idéia" – Shannon piscou para a pequena – "Eu vou ficar até nós duas conseguirmos fazer aqueles dois cabeças duras ficarem juntos" – a jovem falou com grande determinação, o que fez Rin parar de chorar, abraçando com força o pescoço da garota que estava de joelhos para arruma-la.  
  
"Você promete, Shannon?"  
  
"Sim, Rin, eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Agora vamos, antes que Jaken apareça de novo".  
  
E lá se foram as duas irmãs: a humana da era feudal e a bruxinha-youkai do futuro, de mãos dadas ate o vilarejo, com a importante missão de unir os seus pais.  
  
......  
  
**ERA ATUAL - MTV-JAPAO**  
  
"E aí galera? Para os fãs da banda britânica "As Panteras", temos novidades quentes: as gatérrimas se ofereceram para fazer uma participação especial no show que e ocorrera em Tókio em prol das pesquisas e tratamento para aidéticos na Ásia. Como essas beldades nunca haviam feito nenhum show por aqui antes, essa pode ser a oportunidade para que os seus inúmeros fãs matarem dois coelhos com uma só cajadada; ver as cantoras ao vivo e ainda fazer uma boa ação.  
  
"Nossa, elas são bonitas mesmo" – Os olhos do pequeno Souta brilhavam enquanto ele assistia o clip de um hit de sucesso das Panteras. Seu avô estava passando pela sala e resolveu acabar com a festa do garoto.  
  
"Souta, você não deveria ficar tanto tempo na frente da tv vendo essas coisas. Essas artistas de tv não passam de ilusão, não são reais, não fique sonhando que um dia elas estarão batendo em sua porta. Quando eu tinha a sua idade..."  
  
Gota na cabeça do menino, pelo jeito o seu avô ia começar com um daqueles discursos intermináveis.  
  
Dlin, Dlom – o som da campainha não poderia ter vindo em melhor momento, Souta estava salvo das chatices do avô.  
  
"Pode deixar que eu atendo!!!! Zupt!!!" - mais rápido que um raio, o garoto saiu em disparada em direção a porta.  
  
"Pois na....." – O garoto ficou mudo, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam ao ver as sorridentes visitas à sua porta.  
  
"Oi... Esta é a casa da Kagome Higurashi, não é?" – Lyncyne se apresentava na sua forma humana, e todas as garotas vestiam o uniforme de entrevistas da banda, enquanto o pobre Gwydion tentava se equilibrar com as dúzias de malas das garotas.  
  
Ploft!!! – O pobre menino caiu desmaiado no chão, enquanto Lyncyne se perguntava o que ela havia feito de errado desta vez.  
  
........  
  
**NA ERA FEUDAL  
  
**Sesshoumaru caminhava silencioso como sempre, seguido por Jaken e pela pequena Rin, que agora estava montada em Amon. O Lorde youkai não se lembrava de um outro momento fora aquele que a menina se mantivesse em silêncio por tanto tempo, nem que o seu semblante se mostrasse tão apagado pela tristeza.  
  
Ele tentou não dar importância, mas não conseguia esquecer que o motivo da infelicidade da criança era o mesmo que o dele, principalmente porque Rin exalava quase o mesmo cheiro de Krystall. Na verdade, o cheiro que se misturava ao dela era o mesmo que Sesshoumaru havia sentido no campo de batalha, o mesmo cheiro que impregnava o farrapo dourado que InuYasha havia lhe exibido naquele mesmo dia.  
  
"Aquela maldita mulher conseguiu me enlouquecer" – Sesshoumaru sibilou entre os dentes, fazendo Jaken se encolher, diminuindo ainda mais o seu passo, ficando lado a lado com Ah-Uh passando a observar Rin com atenção.  
  
"A moleca não deu um único pio desde que deixamos o vilarejo. Isso é muito estranho" - A pequena se mostrava muito abatida, mas ainda havia um brilho nos seus olhos que incomodava Jaken, que após alguns momentos chegou a conclusão que no final das contas, não havia nada de mais que ela pudesse fazer, retornando então para mais perto de seu mestre.  
  
Enquanto isso, Rin observava as nuvens no céu, enquanto pedia a Kami-Sama que ajudasse Shannon a cumprir a sua promessa.  
  
......  
  
"Droga, Droga, Droga!!!! E agora, o que eu vou fazer?" – Shannon andava em círculos, fazendo os pobres animais silvestres ao seu redor olharem curiosos para aquela youkai adolescente praguejando para quem quisesse ouvir, inclusive bandidos ou outros youkais que estivessem passando por ali.  
  
"Deixa ver, se papai foi embora... talvez mamãe vá atrás dele." – Uma gota apareceu na cabeça dela, ao concluir que a única coisa maior que o senso de justiça de sua mãe com certeza era o seu orgulho – "É.. eu acho que eu to com problemas de verdade desta vez ..."  
  
A jovem olhava para o céu, enquanto batia nervosamente com o seu dedo indicador no seu queixo, com uma expressão muito séria, ate que o seu instinto a alertou de um movimento brusco próximo a ela.  
  
"Hehehehe... seus problemas são maiores do que você imagina, fêmea...".- paft!!!!!! Um enorme youkai urso havia surgido de trás das arvores da floresta e se lançado em direção a Shannon, que com um ar de pouco caso ergueu um escudo de proteção sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de tirar a sua mão de seu rosto jovial.  
  
Quando o desorientado urso tentou por-se de pé, um sorriso maldoso despontou no rosto da jovem que lembrando-se livre do controle de sua mãe nesta Era, resolveu aplicar um de seus feitiços punitivos preferidos – com algumas palavras mágicas e gestos secretos, o assustador youkai urso foi transformado num mimoso esquilinho.  
  
"Não se preocupe, você só vai ficar assim por uns dias, tempo o suficiente para você aprender como é difícil ser mais fraco" – Rindo, ela pegou o assustado animal pelo rabo, que se debatia desesperadamente.  
  
Ao ser solto, o ex-urso correu para se esconder no primeiro tronco de arvore desocupado que ele encontrasse, fazendo a jovem decidir que esquilo seria uma boa escolha da próxima vez que o hentai do Miroku Jr tentasse passar a mão nela de novo.  
  
"Bem, onde eu estava mesmo?" – Shannon retornou para a sua postura contemplativa – "Ah é, eu preciso fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos... e isso tem que acontecer até"..– ao fazer uma rápida conta nos dedos, os olhos da jovem se arregalam - "Putz!!!! Até a próxima lua cheia?!?!?! Tão encima? Eu vou ter pouco mais que uma semana pra fazer isso? To perdida. " – Gota.  
  
"Não vou entrar em pânico, de qualquer forma, mamãe ainda não se recuperou o suficiente para abrir o portal, e nem ao menos ela tem o meu livro com ela, o que vai me dar mais algum tempo." – A duvida que assolava Shannon era: o que iria acontecer com ela caso os seus pais não a encomendassem naquela era? Ela simplesmente deixaria de existir, ou ficaria presa num passado diferente, e que por conseqüência mudaria o seu futuro.  
  
A jovem sentiu uma forte onda de energia se aproximando, o que a fez subir numa arvore bem alta e conjurar um escudo de proteção ao seu redor. Não que a energia fosse agressiva, mas porque ela era conhecida: de onde estava, a youkai podia ver a figura esguia de Krystall seguindo em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
Krystall tinha uma expressão serena e se encontrava completamente revigorada. Shannon podia sentir que os poderes de sua mãe haviam sido restabelecidos, fazendo com que a jovem começasse a ficar preocupada de verdade, enquanto assistia a Senhora do Caos sumir do seu campo de visão.  
  
"Putz... desta forma ela já tem condições de abrir o portal e voltar para a era dela. Eu preciso agilizar essa reconciliação, senão eu não vou nem chegar a existir! Droga, eu jurava que eu seria encomendada em grande estilo, no famoso castelo das Terras do Oeste".  
  
Shannon gostava de imaginar que o amor de seus pais havia sido consumado entre macios travesseiros de penas de ganso e riquíssimos lençóis de seda, num ambiente acolhedor e romântico, como manda a imaginação de toda adolescente sonhadora.  
  
"Hum... papai desta época não me parece do tipo que faz surpresas românticas... que passado esquisito" – uma enorme gota aparecera na cabeça da garota quando se lembrava do Sesshoumaru da era feudal.  
  
Ela ponderava que aquela viagem ao passado estava sendo uma experiência muito enriquecedora: ver faces tão diferentes de seus pais estava sendo muito interessante: mesmo que Sesshoumaru nunca fosse muito caloroso em publico, sempre fora um pai muito dedicado, carinhoso e superprotetor dentro da privacidade de seu lar, principalmente com relação aos pretensos pretendentes de suas filhas.  
  
Agora ela entendia as brincadeiras de sua mãe, que dizia que Sesshoumaru havia mudado da água para o vinho desde que eles haviam se conhecido; e a própria Krystall desta era lhe parecia muito rebelde, quase selvagem se comparada a nobre monarca do planeta Galtus – ela nunca levantava a voz, sendo um exemplo de elegância e cordialidade, já que normalmente um simples estreitar de seus olhos era o suficiente para encerrar qualquer discussão.  
  
"Pelo menos o livro não esta aqui... agora preciso me focar em unir estes dois. Ainda bem que nesta época mamãe ainda não havia escrito o feitiço que eu pus no meu Livro" – A jovem desceu da arvore e agora coçava a cabeça tentando achar uma forma de resolver aquele quebra cabeças amoroso do qual dependia a sua existência.  
  
Mal Shannon pensa nisso, Kagome vem caminhando animadamente e distraída pela trilha que a levaria ate o vilarejo, enquanto olhava completamente encantada as imagens cuidadosamente pintadas a mão do livro que a bruxinha imaginava estar a alguns anos e milhas de distancia.  
  
Na verdade, Kagome estava tão entretida que não vira Shannon, e a ultima, estava tão preocupada que não sentira a aura de Kagome se aproximando dela, de forma que a colegial distraída trombou nela e ambas foram para o chão.  
  
"Gomen, eu estava distraída..." – Kagome emudeceu ao vislumbrar a jovem que batia exatamente com a descrição que InuYasha havia dado no dia do combate com o Naraku.  
  
"Tia Kagom..." – Shannon levou as duas mãos a boca, tapando-a rapidamente, mas já havia sido tarde demais: Kagome já a havia ouvido chamando-a de tia, fazendo com que ambas tivessem grandes gotas em suas cabeças.  
  
Enquanto Shannon praguejava a sua falta de sorte, ela notou que a versão jovem de sua parenta tinha o seu livro de magias no colo, fazendo-a ter uma idéia que poderia ser a solução de todos os seus problemas.  
  
......  
  
ola people  
  
Sei que desta vez alem de demorar eu fiz mais uma maldade ... mas eu espero que vocês sejam leitores compreensivos, e não mandem ninguém me matar.. não agora que o esperado momento hentai-lemon esta para aparecer .  
  
Bem a cena já esta escrita tem uns dois meses, rs, mas eu resolvi judiar mais um pouco dos personagens, afinal, eles vão ter muito tempo para serem felizes.  
  
Enquanto eles não chegam la, eu continuo judiando XD.  
  
Aguardo comentários e criticas o/  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Artis


	9. Destinos

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Eu judio deles por pura diversao. As Guerreiras Estelares e sua historia me pertencem.**_

**DESTINOS**

Ansiosa por reencontrar Sesshoumaru, Krystall retornou ao vilarejo com a única certeza que independente do que o futuro lhe reservava, o seu lugar era junto dele - quer fosse em Galtus, Celtus ou na Terra, em qualquer época, o importante era que eles permanecessem juntos.

Ao chegar ao vilarejo, viu os aldeões trabalhando na reconstrução do vilarejo e nas tarefas diárias, estranhando não encontrar nenhum vestígio ou barulho que indicasse o paradeiro das duas pequenas pessoas que acompanhavam seu Lorde, já que ele era silencioso por natureza.

"**-Sesshy?**_"_- Com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, olhou ao redor, ainda sem encontrar nada que indicasse o paradeiro daquele grupo tão singular_. "Oras ... não é nada fácil esconder um dragão como Ah-Un... onde eles estão?",_ pensou frustrada por não ter sido recebida como de costume: por mais que odiasse admitir, acabara por se acostumar em estar sempre acompanhada por um deles e agora sentia falta disso.

Aborrecida, de longe pôde avistar Sangô, Miroku e InuYasha, cujo ar de preocupação que se estampava em seus rostos fez com que concluísse que deveriam estar conversando sobre algo muito sério.

Quando os olhares do trio caíram sobre Krystall, a jovem teve um mau pressentimento: será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Sesshoumaru?

"**-Onde esta o seu irmão, InuYasha**?" – perguntou inquieta, imaginando se havia feito a pergunta à pessoa certa.

Confuso, Inuyasha a fitava como se algo muito errado tivesse acontecido, enquanto Miroku e Sango entreolhavam-se como se procurassem a melhor forma de dar uma noticia ruim, mas antes que um dos dois pudesse abrir a boca e se explicar...

"**-Feh! Aquele idiota foi embora, eu achei que tinha ido te encontrar já que simplesmente foi embora sem dizer nada. Eu havia concluido que ele estivesse impaciente para leva-la ate as Terras do Oeste para consum..."**

Peim! - Antes que o hanyou terminasse de falar alguma besteira, Miroku bateu na cabeça dele com o seu Shakujou, deixando um galo aparecer.

"**-****Por que você fez isso, seu monge idiota?"** – Inuyasha massageava a cabeça, enquanto Miroku e Sangô o olhavam com desaprovacao.

"**-****Meça as palavras, Inuyasha. Você não vê que a princesa esta confusa? Vocês se desencontraram, princesa? Sesshoumaru deixou o vilarejo a cerca de uma hora e nos pareceu apressado. Como Jaken recebeu ordens de buscar Rin e Ah-Um, a impressão que nós tivemos é que vocês iriam embora de vez."**

"**-Ele foi embora? Krystall sentiu a cor fugir de suas faces assim como toda a empolgação com que ela chegara no vilarejo**"- pela segunda vez no dia,sentiu todos os sonhos, a esperanças e promessas formadas durante a sua conversa com Brigith se despedaçando, se evaporando como água no fogo.

"**-****Devia saber que somente tolos acreditam em sonhos e que toda felicidade é efêmera ... "–** os olhos cor de mel brilharam por um momento com a mágoa de um coração rejeitado e dando às costas ao trio, deixou a vila com passos rápidos.

O forte cheiro de lágrimas fez com que InuYasha se sentisse mal- normalmente este já era o seu ponto fraco, mas desta vez em especial o hanyou condoeu-se mais tratar-se de alguém magoada por seu meio-irmão.

Para surpresa do monge e da exterminadora, Inuyasha saltou para longe, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho trilhado por Krystall a poucos instantes atrás.

"**-Ai... espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira desta vez.",** Sangô resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto Miroku suspirava pensando que era melhor ir atrás dos dois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**-Nossa, essa é uma estória e tanto" –** Kagome fitava Shannon atentamente, conforme tentava assimilar a serie de informações que recebera: a jovem inu-youkai à sua frente era a filha de Sesshoumaru e Krystall, e estudava a arte da bruxaria com a mãe, e a disciplina dos guerreiros com o pai. Ela viera do futuro para assistir o encontro dos pais e de alguma forma havia alterado acidentalmente a linha do tempo.

Isso era algo muito perigoso, pois se os pais não ficassem juntos, ela nunca chegaria a nascer, de forma que agora ela estava tentando por os eventos de volta nos seus devidos lugares e assim garantir a sua existência num futuro não muito distante.

Kagome voltou analisar a adolescente à sua frente: os fios prateados chegavam ate o meio das costas, num corte em camadas que dava leveza e movimento ao cabelo que emoldurava o rosto claro onde uma meia lua idêntica à de Sesshoumaru podia ser encontrada. O quimono lilás parecia dar luz e vida à tez alva, ressaltando os olhos que eram dourados como os dele também, mas possuíam a vivacidade e brilho dos olhos cor de mel de Krystall, assim como os traços delicados do rosto da jovem felina.

Alem disso tudo, havia algo nessa youkai que Kagome não soube identificar logo de cara, mas era inegável que aquela garota tinha um pouco do jeito de ser de ambos.

Sim, aquilo tudo deveria ser verdade, ainda que a historia parecesse sem pe nem cabeça.

Subitamente, algo atingiu Kagome como um raio: do que aquela menina a tinha chamado mesmo? Tia?

Mas... se Shannon realmente era filha do Sesshoumaru, para que passasse a ser sua sobrinha, ela teria que ... casar com o InuYasha? A morena sentiu um calor súbito tomar-lhe as faces, ficando completamente vermelha com este ultimo pensamento.

"-**Você vai me ajudar, então, ti... Kagome-sama?"** – corrigindo-se de forma rápida, Shannon lembrou-se que deveria referir-se a Kagome de forma mais formal, pois elas ainda não eram parentes. Na verdade, ela ainda não tinha nascido nesta linha temporal ainda, o que tornava a situação ainda mais confusa.

Kagome achou graça do nervosismo da garota que deveria ter praticamente a mesma idade que ela.

"**-Você pode me chamar só de Kagome, respondeu sincera. Posso chamá-la só de Shannon?"**

Claro, eu estava meio desconfortável, não sabia como trata-la t.. Kagome – um sorriso amarelo despontou no rosto de Shannon, fazendo sua parenta concluir que para felicidade geral a herdeira das terras do Oeste havia herdado a maior parte da personalidade de Krystall e não de Sesshoumaru.

"**-Bem, como eu posso ajudá-la, Shannon?", **Perguntou prestativa, notando o ar de preocupação que marcava o rosto alvo da jovem à sua frente.

Os orbes dourados pareciam deslizar pelas laterais dos olhos levemente amendoados como se procurassem por algo que ela aparentemente já havia localizado com o seu faro apurado – após tanto tempo convivendo com Inuyasha, Kagome já havia se familiarizado com a forma que os inu-youkais usavam suas habilidades.

"**-Para começar, vamos sair dessa trilha, o vento me diz que mamãe esta voltando por este caminho e pode estar aqui a qualquer momento."** – respondeu, ainda rastreando a região, cuidadosa. **"E em segundo lugar, eu preciso que você me entregue esse livro que esta em suas mãos."**

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso – o que ela deveria fazer? Lyncyne havia confiado nela para entregar o livro à irmã ... será que..

Shannon sorriu diante a expressão de dúvida de Kagome, emendando:

"**-Não se preocupe você vai entregá-lo à minha mãe conforme lhe foi pedido, só preciso fazer algumas alteraçõezinhas antes que você cumpra a sua tarefa.** "Com um suave movimento da mão direita da youkai e algumas palavras ditas numa língua que Kagome não pode entender, algo que se parecia com uma caneta dourada surgiu na mão da adolescente.

A expressão marota da jovem youkai deixou Kagome curiosa: o que estaria aprontando? Se rendendo a este defeito entregou o livro à outra e após elas se retirarem para um local mais afastado da trilha principal, Shannon ergueu um escudo de invisibilidade e proteção, enquanto a Kagome a observava atentamente fazer algo que em teoria lhe daria mais tempo para que pudesse tentar unir seus pais novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Magoada e confusa pela atitude de Sesshoumaru, Krystall adentrou a floresta em direção ao poço come-ossos, de onde Kagome deveria estar chegando a qualquer momento. A jovem não via a hora de acabar com aquele pesadelo, tentar apagar a ultima semana de suas memórias e fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido, que no máximo fora um sonho ... Um belo sonho de amor, e nada mais.

Uma lagrima rebelde fugiu dos olhos amendoados e cruzou o rosto delicado antes que ela tivesse tempo de eliminá-la: o caminho por onde esta passou ardia como se fosse um corte feito por uma lamina em brasas.

Sentiu a visão turvar pelas lagrimas que mesmo contra sua vontade pareciam brotar em cascata dos seus olhos e num gesto instintivo, ocultou o rosto com o braço sem diminuir o passo.

Sem enxergar por causa das lágrimas Krystall pisou em falso, caindo um pouco mais à frente deitada sobre a relva e permanecendo assim por alguns instantes em silencio.

A quem ela estava enganando? Ela não queria esquecer tudo aquilo, ela queria tornar aquilo REAL.

O silencio foi quebrado por um soluço abafado e pelos sons da pesada respiração da garota que já não mais lutava contra as lagrimas que insistiam em continuar brotando dos seus olhos. Lentamente, um choro suave soou, o que não passou despercebido por alguém não muito longe dali.

"**-Eu queria tanto.. Tanto.. Que tivesse sido diferente...** "– a voz fraca saiu entre os soluços que faziam sangrar o coração partido de Krystall, que não percebeu que o expectador anônimo se aproximava, pelo menos não até ser tarde demais.

Assustada, sentiu uma mão forte tocar-lhe o ombro, e num sobressalto deparou-se com dois orbes dourados e sérios fitando-a.

Inuyasha.

"**-Aquele idiota não merece suas lagrimas, Krystall.**"- Coçando a cabeça completamente sem graça, o corado hanyou sentou-se ao lado dela aparentemente sem a menor idéia do que fazer ou dizer.

Krystall enxugou as lagrimas e passou a observar atentamente o irmão de Sesshoumaru: o semblante sério de Inuyasha indicava que ele tinha algo muito importante a dizer. Pacientemente, esperou que o rapazote terminasse de por as idéias em ordem ate finalmente se pronunciar.

"**-Você é uma idiota também, com tantas opções melhores você foi se interessar justamente pelo maldito do Sesshoumaru? "**– Após soltar esta pérola, Inuyasha calou-se, concluindo pela expressão incrédula da garota que teria sido melhor ter ficado de boca fechada ao invés de pronunciar suas ultimas palavras.

Gota na cabeça de ambos.

Krystall arregalou os olhos surpresa com o 'consolo' dado pelo rapaz a sua frente para em seguida inclinar um pouco o rosto, ocultando-o com as mechas avermelhadas.

Inuyasha levantou a sobrancelha, apreensivo, principalmente quando começou a ouvir uma leve risada que rapidamente se tornou uma sonora gargalhada: a garota parecia ter enlouquecido de vez.

Gargalhando, Krystall reconhecia que Inuyasha até podia ter boa vontade, mas realmente não tinha muito tato. "Hum... inclusive, tato deve ser o ponto fraco da família" – Pensou, enquanto se recompunha do surto de riso, lembrando-se das atitudes de Sesshoumaru.

De qualquer forma, passado o choque inicial do comentário dele, reconheceu o quão ridículo era a situação no qual se encontrava se vendo obrigada a concordar com o ponto de vista do embaraçado hanyou:

"**-É verdade, não? Acho que eu devo ser algum tipo de idiota masoquista por amar tanto alguém como o seu irmão."** - para alivio de Inuyasha, ao menos ela havia parado de chorar, mas assim que as risadas cessaram a expressão divertida cedeu lugar a um sorriso triste no rosto feminino.

"**-Feh... Mulheres, resmungou enquanto ficava de pé. Vocês sempre escolhem os mais complicados. Acho melhor voltarmos ao vilarejo, você ainda tem que se recuperar, é melhor não ficar dando chance para o azar."**

Por um instante, Inuyasha pensou ter sentido o cheiro daquela estranha que o chamara de tio, preocupando-se em tirar aquela princesa teimosa dali, pois ainda não sabia o que aquela pirralha queria no final das contas. Só desviou o olhar da mulher a sua frente quando por um momento sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, para em seguida perder o rastro do mesmo.

"_Kagome aqui? Mas...",_ olhou para os lados confuso, imaginando se não era a sua imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça, voltando à realidade ao ouvir a voz baixa de Krystall.

"**-Eu.. Quero esperar a Kagome por aqui mesmo, Inuyasha"**, respondeu, abaixando o olhar para uma pequena flor rasteira – "**Quero voltar para casa o mais rápido possível e esquecer este tempo que passei no Sengoku Jidai... Eu.. Não quero mais me sentir assim." –** num gesto instintivo, tocou o coração e emudeceu.

"_Droga, mais do que nunca eu te odeio, Sesshoumaru"_, novamente, seu olfato foi atingido pelo cheiro salgado das lagrimas que a garota insistia em segurar, dando-lhe um deja-vu: aquela cena não lhe era familiar?

Quantas vezes ele vira a sua Kagome com aquela expressão, tentando enganar a si mesma que aquilo não era nada de mais? Tentando se fazer de forte e sem sucesso ignorar aquela dor que de tão intensa parecia ser palpável?

Os orbes dourados foram tomados pela tristeza - quem ele era para julgar o irmão, se ele mesmo fora o causador desse tipo de sensação por incontáveis vezes ?

"_Droga, não quero ser como ele. Eu posso mudar, sei disso . Eu quero mudar... Só ainda não sei como"_, pensou com uma gota sobre a cabeça.

Assistiu a garota limpar os olhos de novo em silencio. Finalmente, tomou fôlego e resolveu tentar mudar... Pelo menos tentar : era isso que certamente faria a diferença entre ele e o meio irmão: seu lado humano era teimoso e recusava-se a desistir, ainda que se tratasse de desistir dele mesmo.--

"**-Quer dizer que você vai deixar as coisas por isso mesmo?" **– a indignação na voz de Inuyasha chamou a atenção dela, que o encarou de olhos arregalados – **"Que aquele imbecil jogue a felicidade fora eu ate entendo, mas você fazer isso me surpreende... Onde esta aquela impetuosa desconhecida que nos jogou longe num embate de espadas?"**

"**-Seu irmão foi embora de livre e espontânea vontade, Inuyasha. Se ele quisesse ficar comigo não teria partido dessa forma, não pretendo procurar por uma pessoa que não quer ser encontrada." **– Havia muita magoa e raiva contida naquele comentário, o que fez o hanyou fechar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça desaprovadoramente, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"**-Então você prefere se esconder covardemente e chorar escondido? Se você fez a besteira de se apaixonar pelo maldito do Sesshoumaru, é bom saber que youkais são assim como ele **"– os olhares cruzaram-se novamente, enquanto ele continuava o seu discurso – **"Saiba que o maldito abriu mão de muita coisa ao reconhecer que nutria algum tipo de sentimento por você."**

"**-Oh claro"**, respondeu irônica. "**Você realmente acha que Sesshoumaru me fez um favor ao demonstrar interesse em mim? Por acaso você acha que no meu mundo não existem pessoas que me acham interessante?**

"**-Feh, nada disso, sua teimosa. Pela primeira vez em sua existência egoísta, Sesshoumaru teve que abrir mão do orgulho próprio e admitir que tem um ponto fraco, uma fraqueza, coisa que para ele ate então era imperdoável."**

"**-Fraqueza? Do que você esta falando?**", Krystall perguntou, confusa.

"**-O único sentimento que um youkai pode sentir sem ser considerado fraco e o desprezo. Meu irmão mudou muita coisa por sua causa, mas não espere por milagres. O aceite do jeito que ele é ou esqueça-o de vez: nenhuma pessoa muda se não estiver disposto a isso, não se iluda "– **o hanyou desviou o olhar pensativo, como se parasse para refletir sobre as próprias palavras e diante do silencio de Krystall, esperava não ter dito nenhuma besteira, pelo menos dessa vez.

A expressão dela se suavizou, voltando a fitar a pequena flor rasteira.

O vento soprou como se tentasse amenizar o clima tenso de alguns minutos atrás, desalinhando os cabelos avermelhados e fazendo com que ela contemplasse as nuvens no céu.

"_Sempre me disseram que amar é aceitar as pessoas como elas são e não esperar que se moldem da forma que gostaríamos que fossem... As pessoas mudam se quiserem e quando quiserem: forçar alguém a ser algo contra a própria vontade é quebrar um pacto de confiança mútua e ir contra a natureza das coisas"_, pensou fitando as folhas que eram carregadas pela brisa.

Mudanças bruscas eram sempre perigosas e quase nunca verdadeiras: ao mudar o leito de um rio, cedo ou tarde as implacáveis águas podem se rebelar contra as barreiras e causar grandes tragédias.

Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava: quantas vezes havia feito esta comparação?

Quantas vezes teve medo que sua força saísse do controle e machucasse aqueles que amava?

Sim, Krystall se considerava uma a força da natureza – e de uma certa forma sempre lutara contra isso -, afinal ela detinha em suas mãos o delicado equilíbrio do Caos e da Ordem.

Sua preocupação em manter este equilíbrio sempre fora tão grande, que ela tinha medo de grandes mudanças.

Tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas.

Tinha medo de se deixar cativar.

Tinha medo de ser amada.

E talvez o maior de todos os seus medos fosse o de amar. Entregar sua vida a alguém que poderia não compreender tamanha responsabilidade.

Mas na natureza tudo se recicla e muitas vezes mudanças eram dolorosas mas necessárias.

Talvez esta fosse a hora de mudar.

Talvez não.

O hanyou recostou-se em uma das arvores próximas, decidido a esperar aquela teimosa levantar e ir embora. Afinal não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

E ainda tinha sua Kagome - se a baka não aparecesse nos próximos 15 minutos, ele mesmo iria para o mundo dela buscar-la.

InuYasha fechou os olhos, fitando a escuridão que lembrava dos sedosos cabelos da colegial do futuro. Reconhecendo que talvez devesse tentar mudar um pouco também... so não sabia como ou quando.

"_Talvez na semana que vem_", pensou, com uma pequena gota na cabeça, ainda pensando em reencontrar sua doce Kagome. Perdido nesses pensamentos e surpreso, sentiu mãos delicadas envolvendo seu corpo, fazendo-o olhar para a pessoa junto dele.

Krystall abraçou Inuyasha com carinho e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo beijou-o suavemente na bochecha, deixando-o da cor de seus trajes.

"**-M-M-Mas.." –** foi tudo que o embaraçado hanyou conseguiu dizer.

"**-Obrigada, Inuyasha",** respondeu ao solta-lo,**"eu não desejaria nunca que o seu irmão mudasse contra a vontade dele, mas.."** – apesar de suave o semblante dela ainda era triste –"** assim como ele, tenho o meu orgulho e espero ser compreendida também".**

Sob o olhar decepcionado dele, Krystall afastou-se por alguns passos para então parar e dizer sem virar para trás:

"**-Se voltarmos a nos encontrar ate a minha partida, farei o possível para nos entendermos, mas me recuso terminantemente a procurá-lo. Essa é a minha decisão."**

Antes que ele pudesse replicar algo, ela virou levemente o rosto e completou:

"**-Como você disse, as pessoas mudam se quiserem. Hoje não é meu dia de mudar, grandes mudanças não ocorrem de uma hora para outra, pelo menos não de forma sincera e honesta."**

Alem de muita teimosia, nas palavras dela havia muita sabedoria. E Inuyasha sentiu que aquilo também poderia ser aplicado a ele.

"_Todos nós podemos mudar Inuyasha, mas eu prefiro fazer isso lentamente, sem que para isso precise deixar de ser quem eu sou"_, Krystall passou a caminhar de volta ao vilarejo, guardando apenas para si a sua conclusão final e decidida a não se aborrecer mais com aquilo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Oi gente.. depois de quase o.o er.. um ano sem atualizar, eu voltei à ativa no Cruzando Eras.. hehehe .. e voltei deixando vcs no suspense de novo não é?**_

_**Bem o.o... observa movimento das ficreaders com pedaços de pau na mão **_

_**Voces não gostariam de ver o resto da historia antes de me esfolar ? sacode manuscritos e observa as ficreaders escondendo as armas **_

_**Ufa o.o... acho melhor voltar a falar da fic!**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar com vcs, eu sei o que é ficar esperando ansiosamente por uma atualização... mas infelizmente aconteceu de tudo: fiquei sem micro, comecei a trabalhar como uma doida, comecei a escrever outras 3 ou 4 fics . .. resumindo: gomen mesmo!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer as vcs por terem tido paciência e aguardarem a atualização, principalmente as minhas reviewers: Mini-chelle, Haki, Tainatsu, Lulu-lilits, sailor-netuno, Akane Kitsune, Yukyuno Hikari, By Mandora, Framboesa e Akemi-Sama.**_

_**Eu vi que vcs tem muitas perguntas o.o" e prometo começar a responde-las XD... mas hj estou meio atrapalhada ( novidade ) o próximo cap deve sair no Maximo em 2 semanas, prometo não ser tão má desta vez!**_

_**Kissus **_

_**Artis**_


End file.
